Recreation
by Princess Shania
Summary: Thorin survives the Battle of Five Armies. Now all he has to do is rebuild Erebor, deal with family (and any other dangers), learn to be king and work on his growing affections for a certain Hobbit... contains Bagginshield and Kiliel. Everyobody lives! R&R!
1. Concerning Life and Death

Bilbo could still remember it all. The crazed look of fury in deep, blue eyes, smoked with fury over the theft of the Arkenstone, the sickening _swoop _ to his stomach he felt when Thorin held him over the deep crevice, the feel of agonising pain like white hot knives twisting in his heart when Thorin had sent him away saying they were not friends. The thousand-times worse pain when Thorin...  
He'd nearly died. He'd called Bilbo in, forgiving him for the Arkenstone and, in his own Thorin-y way, apologising for how he'd acted, though there was nothing to forgive. It was not of Thorin's doing. It was the gold sickness, that cursed disease that had destroyed Thror and nearly Bilbo's beloved Thorin. Yes, beloved. He adored that stubborn, prideful dwarf. Now that he knew Thorin was alive, he was grateful and praying to Eru, thanking him for his intervention in aiding the dwarf. Then on reflection, began thanking Mahal, the dwarves' creator for bringing back the king.

"Bilbo?" A calm voice interrupted his thoughts as he paused outside Thorin's tent, agonising over whether or not to go in. What if Thorin forgot about his forgiveness? What if he _was _ actually dead and his mind had been tricking him?

"Master Dwarf." Bilbo replied, trying to act casual, and failing.

Balin reached out and tenderly palced a large warm hand on the halfling's shoulder. "It's alright, laddie. He'll be happy to see you."

"He's really alive?" Bilbo gasped.

"Aye. Our king would not be slain, it seems." There was a glitter of pride in the elder dwarf's eye as he gently pushed the little hobbit towards the tent flap. "Go and see him."

* * *

Thorin looked weak, yet when he saw the burglar padding in, he struggled to sit upright immediately. A pained groan escaped his mouth and Bilbo hurried to help him. He supported the dwarf king best he could considering his continuing tiredness from the recent battle and when the king was repositioned, he timidly took a step back.

"Thank you." Thorin felt displeased at the fact he had needed help to sit upright (for the love of Mahal, he was not a Dwarrowling!) but he managed to give a smile to the tiny hobbit.

"You are well." Bilbo was hugely relieved. Thorin seemed as though he had only gained a minor injoury, instead of being on death's door barely five hours earlier. Dwarves were tougher than he'd thought Bilbo realised. And Thorin was no exception.

"As are you." Thorin looked at those green, hopeful eyes and then saw that the area around the coloured iris, where it should be white, was in fact a shade of red that was painful to look at. "Your eyes." He reached out and took hold of the halfling's little paws, drawing him near. "What happened to them?"

"I..er..." Bilbo felt embarrassed. Now that Thorin was alive, telling him, the stoic king of all the tears he'd wept felt like an impossible task. "I thought you were dead," his voice cracked and he had to look from those sky-blue eyes. "I...it was.."

A rough, yet gentle hand surrounded the back of his head and he was pulled into the unsurprisingly firm chest of the dwarf. "Oh, Bilbo," Thorin murmured. He squeezed his own eyes shut, feeling an uncomfortable burning rise up in them. Excellent. Now he was getting ill. Why were his eyes burning? A pair of small arms gripping around his waist reminded him of the distraught Shireling he held in his arms and he forgot about himself.

Eventually, Bilbo pulled back and looed at the king with worried, wide and (thankfully) dry eyes. "I didn't hurt you did I?"

"What?"

"Just then. I'm sure you've hurt your ribs.."

Thorin stared at the little hobbit and started chuckling, trying to keep the laughs small as he had, in fact, hurt his ribs. The fact the the Shireling thought he was capable of hurting anyone with a light squeeze such as he had given, was something the king found to be very enetertaining.

Bilbo looked indignant. "It's not funny. I don't want to nearly lose you _again_, Thorin Oakenshield!"

Thorin forced himself to shut up and smiled at the halfling. "I appreciate your concern, Bilbo. But I am well."

A smile ghosted Bilbo's lips. "I should think so. You had all kinds of healers buzzing around you."

Thorin tousled Bilbo's hair. "I regret how I acted," he told the Halfling seriously. "But, please _don't _ go. Unless you have to or want to, or..."

"Thorin, you're _alive_. I'm not leaving Erebor just yet, I promise you." Without knowing it, Bilbo was grasping the dwarf king's hand. Thorin knew of this and felt very content. He had his hobbit's forgiveness and his kingdom returned. A frown puckered his forehead. "Bilbo, what of my nephews?"

Bilbo's eyes widened in horror. Fili and Kili! How could he have forgotten them? "I haven't looked." he admitted, bowing his head.

"Will you find them for me?" Thorin asked, gently running his thumb over Bilbo's hand. He could feel the Shireling's guilt and was determined to ease it. His request (and action, he hoped) worked and Bilbo nodded his head and strode towards the tent leaving, Bilbo stopped and looked back at Thorin. He just didn't feel happy leaving him. Thorin understood why. "I will not die while you are gone, I promise you."

Bilbo nodded and left. Thorin gazed up at the roof of the tent. He'd had strange dreams. A bright glow had told him he had things to do and then the hobbit had been there, his hair all braided and beaded (like it should be, Thorin thought), and suddenly it was raining rubies and Bilbo came up and started threading them onto his hair.

It had been very odd and slightly eery to say the least.

But now he was back. Plenty of time to decipher the dream. And to restore Erebor. The king sighed contentedly. He was finally home.


	2. Of Brothers and Sisters

**No, I do not own anything. I do adore this fandom, if you want to know, but that's about it.**

**Lok- Highly embellished or intricate; praiseworthy**

* * *

Fili and Kili were fast asleep. Bilbo smiled as he saw how close their beds were. Clearly, they'd demanded that their beds were put together. Or maybe had done it themselves. Their outstretched hands were just touching, a sight which made Bilbo's heart swell. A dwarf healer bustled in, a woman with such dark black hair it looked blue and fine wispy hair the same colour decorating her face.

"Master Baggins?" she guessed. At Bilbo's affirmative mutter, she nodded. "Master Balin told me you'd be here. He wants you looked at as well."

"I'm fine." Bilbo told her, trying not to appear ungrateful for the care she was offering.

"Master Hobbit, I wish to be sure."

"Can we do it later? I wish to be with them."

The female dwarf nodded. "I understand."

"Thank you. What is your name?"

"Lok."

"Thank you. How are they? Their injuries?"

"Master Fili has a concussion. He was delirious from pain when we found him. He took an arrow to the face and had a gash, some of which we managed to heal and broke his arm in several different places."

"And Kili?"

"Master Kili nearly got bled out from a wound in his arm and cracked his ribs. He was in nearly worse pain than his brother and fell unconcious until several hours ago when he awoke. They are tired now, Master Baggins. They need rest, so I shan't rouse them."

"I wasn't suggesting you should." Bilbo snapped. The thought of these two hurt was paining him and he regretted his sharpness as soon as it came. "I'm sorry.."

"No need. We're all worrying for our loved ones." she patted his shoulder. "In fact you're the politest I've met today."

"Do you have loved ones who went to war?"

"Yes. My brothers. I haven't seen them yet."

"I hope they'll be fine." Bilbo told her sincerely, holding onto the wrist of the hand that had not yet removed itself from his shoulder.

"Thank you." Lok smiled. She released him and went to the future heirs of Durin. "These two will be fine." she murmured softly. Turning from them, she advanced onto the hobbit. "I have to check you over, Master Baggins."

"Balin has a lot to answer for." Bilbo half-heartedly grumbled as the healer's experienced fingers explored his scalp. He knew the dwarf was only looking out for him and he was grateful, but he wasn't a child and there were people out there who acually needed healers. He was just fine. But he knew Lok wouldn't allow him to leave until she had made sure he was fine. The sooner he was looked over, the sooner more could be helped.

* * *

Fili mumbled as he stirred awake. He saw locks of dark hair and his heart began to thump in his chest. His little brother was alive. He was safe. He snatched at the younger dwarf's hand and held tightly onto it. Blasted Dwarrowling trying to put himself in danger just to protect. Now he knew how Thorin felt when Bilbo had saved his life. Annoyed yet touched and oh, so happy to see him alive!  
Kili made funny sleepy noises as he, too, gradually joined the Land of the Awake.

"F'li?"

"Alright?" Kili brought his brother's hand to his mouth and kissed it. If he'd been strong enough, he would have jumped out of his cot and dragged his brother into his arms. But, he was weak so a kiss would have to do instead. He rarely kissed, so he knew the symbolism of relief and love would not be lost on the youngest heir of Durin. "You terrified me. I knew you were on top of me. I knew the orc was hurting you.."

"I wasn't letting you die." Kili told him.

"You stubborn bugger." Fili muttered.

"You're not angry." Kili murmured in a sing-song voice.

"If you do that again, I swear I will lock you in a room forever." Fili threatened.

"I won't. You whine too much." Kili teased. "I was crazy to save you."

"I am grateful. Truly. But you are my younger brother and it's my job to protect you."

Kili was silent for a moment. Then, threading his fingers through his brother's he spoke again. "Fili, sometimes there has to be someone to protect you too. And I'm glad it was me."

"You're very loyal. But think next time, eh? We could have lost both heirs of Durin. Can you imagine how angry Uncle would be?"

Kili shuddered at the thought. Thorin would have been hugely angry, or even worse, devastated by their loss. Then worry began eating at him. "WHere is Uncle?"

"Hurt, I imagine. He wasn't holding back at the battle, was he?"

Kili shook his head. "No, he wasn't. Then again. he never was one for being laid-back. I just hope he's alright."

"He's fine." a small voice told them. A familair, quiet voice.

"Bilbo!" Kili roared in delight.

"Calm down." Bilbo tried to soothe, worrying for the dwarf's health. "Don't get too excited, for Eru's sake."

"Thank Mahal, you're safe." Fili smiled.

"Your uncle is fine." Bilbo told them.

He walked over to them and gently lay a hand on top of their heads, his fingers twisting around the locks of hair cascading from the young dwarves' heads. Kili reached up and covered Bilbo's hand with his own, larger one. After a short while, Fili copied his brother's actions.

"We're glad you're here." Kili told Bilbo, his deep brown eyes looking into Bilbo's green ones.

"Me, too." Bilbo admitted.

* * *

"'Tis a mircale indeed," Balin told Thorin, "how you survived this."

"It is." Thorin agreed, twisting a dark tress of hair around his finger as he pondered the dream, the kingdom...everything that had happened.

"Thorin? Are you alright?"

"I've a lot on my mind." Thorin answered, abandoning the hair he'd been playing with.

"Talk to me, lad. Tell me what's going on."

"I had a dream, before I woke after speaking to Bilbo."

"Yes?"

"I think a spirit spoke to me. There was a glow, a bright glow, telling me I have a lot to do and then Bilbo was there and his hair was done properly and then rubies fell out of the sky. Then he started threading them in my hair."

"That's strange."

"It is. Perhaps it is foretelling of him staying in Erebor with us all." Thorin knew it was most likely not this, yet a king could hope, could he not?

"Well, if it is that, perhaps the spirit was telling you you have to try and keep him here." Balin suggested.

"Could be." the thought of the little hobbit staying with him, in his kingdom, preferably forever, pleased the king greatly, though he didn't know why the warm feeling spread through him like fire spreading on ice.

"Thorin?" Bilbo poked his head through the tent flap, since he couldn't very well knock.

"Come in!" Thorin said eagerly awaiting news of his sister-sons.

"They're fine. They were injured, but they're better now. Well, they're not completely healed, but they're alive. And well." Bilbo rushed.

The king relaxed considerably upon hearing this. "Good. Dis would slay me if I'd lost her sons."

"Dis is your sister?"

"Aye. She's a lovely mother and a wonderful person, but you wouldn't want to cross her." Thorin spoke lightly, but the smile as he spoke of her was not lost on the nearby hobbit and dwarf.

"You wouldn't want to cross any dwarf, I imagine." Bilbo joked, until he remembered what had happened when _he'd_ crossed one. He gulped and the floor seemed to shake beneath him. Thorin's eyes looked woeful.

"Sit with me." Thorin said. Not an order, a request, but Bilbo did as was asked anyway.

The cot was small and Thorin was a tall and muscular dwarf, meaning Bilbo had to be rather near to him. He did not mind this. Being close to Thorin and the feeling of safety he had, even with the dwarf-king injured like he was felt nice. Even better than sitting in his chair by the fire with just a good book and Old Toby for company.  
He could feel Thorihn...trembling? Thorin Oakenshield was quivering!

"Thorin?" Bilbo anxiously shook his shoulder. "Are you well?"

Thorin pulled himself together. He had no right to be upset. He'd nearly killed his halfling! "I am fine. I ...I did a great wrong to you. I will never forgive myself."

"Thorin!" Blibo lightly chided. "It wasn't you. We both know that wasn't you, it was the sickness. No harm was done. Please don't...don't hate yourself."

"You are too forgiving." Thorin grumbled.

Bilbo couldn't help but smile. "I see your happy, easy-going temperament has returned."

Thorin tried to glower at the cheeky halfling, but the twinkle in those emerald eyes were a strong force to contend with. Instead, he settled for muttering about the rudeness of hobbits. For some reason, Bilbo strongly disagreed.


	3. In Sickness and In Health

Thorin was hardly what some might call the most affectionate dwarf who lived, but the moment he was given permission (_'as if I need _permission!') he immediately went to visit his nephews. Following his entrance into their tent there was plenty of yelling, head-butting and, from the sound of Thorin's cries of _'Boys, you're crushing me!'_, a certain dwarf-king getting over-excited hugs from his nephews.

When he went back to his tent, he saw that someone, probably Balin, had left a wooden bowl of soup , a scent of meat rising from the steaming surface. He wasn't hungry. He rarely felt hungry now, though he was gradually eating more as the days went by. He took it and peeling back the flap, was about to tip the contents into the ground when an appalled, "Thorin!" stopped him in his tracks.

How a creature as small and gentle as a hobbit could be described as terrifying, Thorin didn't know, but the next thing he did know, he was being forced to his cot by an irate halfling, scolding him about not taking in energy and how was he going to get strong if he didn't have his food?

"This is not food, it's soup."

"It's not soup, it's stew." Bilbo corrected, hopping up onto the bed, bowl in hand.

"Same thing."

Bilbo inhaled sharply. "Master dwarf, I will have to teach you how to cook. Soup and stew, the same things! My father would skin you alive if he could hear you say that." he dipped a spoon into the creamy surface and started bringing the spoon to Thorin's lips.

"I'm not a dwarfling!" Thorin snapped, twisting his head away.

"Could have fooled me." Bilbo muttered, not quietly enough. "Come on, just do this for me, please?"

Cursing the gentle and loving nature he was born with, Thorin did as Bilbo asked. Bilbo deposited the savoury and delicious soup-stew as Thorin was calling it, over the king's tongue. _Sweet Mahal, that tasted good._

_'I wonder what the _halfling _ tastes like..." _ a cheeky voice whispered to him, causing Thorin to splutter. Bilbo rubbed his shoulder. "Perhaps you should blow on it first."

Thorin only spluttered more.

* * *

After dinner, Thorin decided he couldn't stay cooped up anymore and got to his feet. "Walk with me?" he asked the hobbit who had been sitting with him.

"Where are we going?" Bilbo asked as he trotted alongside the taller dwarf.

"Anywhere. Exercise helps to strenghten muscles." Thorin explained. "I do need to get my strength up according to a stubborn halfling I have the fortune of knowing."

"He sounds an intelligent halfling." Bilbo retorted.

"Maybe."

Bilbo furrowed his eyebrows in a mock-glare and linked his arm with the king's. The last thing he needed was for Thorin to wander off or get hurt by falling over something. Thorin didn't complain. He rather liked having the hobbit so close to him, though he feared that he would need to lean against him at a later point and was worried it would lead to him crushing the Shireling under his weight. He was not heavy, but Bilbo was so small, he was genuinely terrified.

The bridge into Erebor came into view and Thorin stopped walking, arresting the smaller being beside him. He wanted to go in, but he glanced down at the halfling, whose emerald green eyes had widened, and bit his lip. Deciding that really he probably couldn't trust his legs to carry him there and back again, he turned away.

"Thorin?"

"Yes, Bilbo?"

"You can go there, if you want to."

"No. I don't need to go there. Besides, Balin refuses to talk about how it looks now, so perhaps it is for the best that I don't see the ruin that Smaug left."

Bilbo nodded and didn't say anything, but tightened his hold on the dwarf-king's large arm. Thorin almost smiled at the tender-heartedness the halfling so proudly displayed. Dwarves, by nature, are tough and show affection to only their loved ones; kin, spouses, close friends; and the hobbit, while he _was _ a close friend, showed affection to any and every friend he had. Most remarkable.

* * *

Thorin wouldn't allow Bilbo to help him into the bed. He was getting stronger and any chance of gaining dependance (and more of his strength, if he was to be honest) was welcome to him.

"I appreciate your staying." Thorin sincerely told the hobbit, laying a large hand on the Shireling's shoulder.

"Nothing to appreciate. I'm your friend, Thorin."

Thorin gifted him with a smile and lay back. "How is Erebor? As I told you, Balin will not tell me."

"I thought you did not want to know?"

"I am curious. How damaged is it?"

"Quite." Bilbo answered, not wanting to lie to, or agitate the king.

Thorin was silent. Then, "how long will it take to get repaired?"

"We are making progress." Bilbo told him, anxiously attempting to amend the king's fears. "But, I think it will take _months_."

"That is not so bad." Thorin admitted. He'd thought it wasa beyond repair, that it would take _decades _ to restore Erebor to its former glory. Well, perhaps it would, but at least it could be fixed.

"Not so bad?" Bilbo repeated

Thorin chuckled. "You are impatient, little one. It will be done. When I send for Dis, I can guarantee she will do anything and everything to restore it."

"I am not impatient. I just thought you'd want it done faster."

"I do, but I have to understand that it will take some time." In truth, he wanted to go and help restore it _now_, injured or not, but he knew that for one thing it would be unwise to do so, and for another he had a halfling whom he was sure would be livid if he did.

"Thorin? I have to go, I promised Oin and Lok I would help with the injured."

"Stay away from the elves." Thorin warned.

Bilbo bit back a laugh and nodded solemnly. _Whatever would Thorin say,_ he wondered, _if he discovered about Kili and Tauriel?_

* * *

The black haired she-dwarf smiled brightly as the halfling made his way towards her. She was standing beside a tent of a steely light blue colour, a stark difference to the shimmering midnight blue of the heirs' tents. Clapping a hand on his shoulder, she pushed him towards the entrance.

The inside was warm and, despite the injured of which there were many, quiet. A few women lay in the beds, but mostly the injured consisted of men. Bilbo remembered Thorin teaching him that there was only one Dwarrow woman to three Dwarrow men. A female dwarf was a treasure in itself for this reason. Looking at the female healer with the impossibly dark hair next to him, a woman who had saved many lives, he had to agree. Thinking of Dis, the princess of Erebor, he once again had to agree. Dwarrow women were different to the soft, plump, oft-smiling hobbit women. They were strong, tough and unafraid, always ready for a fight.

One of the Dwarrow women was looking around. Upon spotting the hobbit, her war-lined face broke into a smile. "A halfling!" She sounded as though she'd spotted the Arkenstone istead of a small, ragged creature. "I've heard of halflings, I never thought I'd ever see one, mind."

Lok smiled as Bilbo padded cautiously to the woman. "This ought to be interesting." Lok murmured to herself as she began measuring herbs for an ointment she had to make.

Gêdul was the woman's name. She was utterly fascinated by this hobbit who'd suddenly appeared. She was really lovely, but Bilbo had to duck as she tried to touch his 'elfy' ears as she'd called them. "Sorry." she apologised. "Bu I've never seen a creature with pointy ears who wasn't an elf."

"It's fine, but they're...senstive." Eru only knew of the embarrassment he would feel if she had touched them.

"Are all hobbit ears sensitive?"

"Yes." Lok answered for him. Teasingly, she spoke to Gêdul. "What would King Thorin think if he saw you touching his hobbit?"

Bilbo supposed that really, as he was part of the Company, he was Thorin's hobbit but he resented the tone she'd used. Like he was a posession of the king's.

Seeing that an injured dwarf was starting to struggle, he went to him. "Where does it hurt?"

"Not hurting, but aching." the dwarf grunted, as though there were a differenece. "Kicked this orc in the head, now it feels like the leg bone has broken into splinters and keeps floating around. Bloody thing."

Grimacing at the description, Bilbo allowed the dwarf to clutch tightly onto his arm. Lok called ove to them. "Bilbo, don't let Alwed hurt you."

"I'm not trying to _hurt_ him!" Alwed snapped.

"You don't know your own strength." Lok told him coolly. "For someone of only 79, you are very strong and he's only a little one." She continued mushing up the herbs, a tad too vigourously.

Being a hobbit certainly had its disadvantages, Bilbo thought. He always found himself with a nickname pertaining to his small stature. Still, being a halfling had helped win back Erebor, so he could hardly complain.

* * *

Balin approached the sleeping king, cautiously once he saw Thorin was sleeping, his long hair pooled around his face, eyes closed, mouth slightly open, looking younger than his true years. He stirred, probably hearing Balin's footsteps and a sky-blue eye opened and gazed at him.

"Balin." Thorin greeted, trying to avoid the yawn that wanted to escape.

"How are ye feeling, lad?"

"I'm fine. Don't feel as weak, not as tired." A smile played at his mouth. "I saw Fili and Kili earlier, they're fine too."

"You want to go back into Erebor, don't you?"

Thorin nodded, almost sighing in relief that the action didn't leave him feeling like his head were about to fall off, as it had been doing the past week. He was a quick healer and he was glad of this, for it allowed him to go back sooner rather than later.

Balin smiled. "I understand, but it's...some parts of it, got..."

"I know." Thorin told the older dwarf. "I guessed it would not be like it was."

"It's not all bad, at least. Smaug at least had the decency to avoid the kicthens."

Thorin felt a breath of laughter escape him. He stretched his arms out in front of himself and the waiting yawn took its opportunity to leap from his body. "Malal, I'm tired."

"Goodnight, Thorin."

"Same to you, Balin." Thorin replied, before reaching for the oil lamp beside him and dimming it. He didn't turn it all the way down, for some reason, even tough his eyes were screaming at him. It wasn't until tiredness won, that he plunged the tent into darkness. Before sleep claimed him, he blearily wondered why it was that Bilbo had not returned.

* * *

**Not to be a whiner, but a review couldn't be dropped if you have any time, could it? _The Hobbit_ fandom is a particularly special one and I would like to know if things are bad, good, need improvement, you know?**

**Love from Shania. xx**


	4. Of Treasures and Desire

It felt ridiculously good to be out of that Mahal-forsaken cot. He felt perfectly well now, and every healer who had visited him (and thanks to Balin there had been many) had said he was fine to be going up to Erebor. He didn't go first thing in the morning, though his instincts were ordering him to. There was someone he wanted to accompany him. In no time at all, a familiar mop of bronze curls appeared, two eyes, gleaming like stars gazing up at him.

"Thorin!"

It felt like total insanity, at that moment, that he had brought a tiny little smiling creature like this to face a dragon. A stupid, ugly dragon, but a dragon all the same. He briefly smiled at the halfling. "I wish for you to visit Erebor with me." he told him, shyly. "I understand if you don't wish to." If Bilbo didn't want to, he didn't mind taking Bifur or any of the uninjured dwarves. Kili could barely walk, and Fili was no better, so, though it pained him, he couldn't take his nephews. Balin was tending to Dwalin, so both of those were out of the question.

Bilbo nodded solemnly at him. When they got outside, the heavens had opened and water, cold and harsh, was lashing down. _Excellent_. Stubbornly, he went on, ignoring the hard pelts of liquid crashing down. They were halfway there, when he realised the Hobbit was now shivering and having to run to keep up. He started taking off his grey fur coat, intending to place it around the Halfling's shoulders.

Bilbo wasn't having it. "Thorin! Don't you dare, the last thing you need is getting a cold or some other illness!" It came out as "Th-th-th-th-thorin! D-d'n't y'deh, th' 'ast th-thin y'u need is gett-t-ting a c-c-o'd or s-s-some oth-ther i'n-ness!"

Oh, for pity's sake. Why was it that he'd wound up with the most stubborn Hobbit in Middle Earth? He kept it unhooked and advanced on the shivering Halfling. Before Bilbo could so much as protest, the king's strong arms were around his waist, his feet were off the ground and the soft, grey warmth was enveloping him. Once he had him secured, Thorin kept going.

"F-f-for Eru's sake! D-don't u-u-use all your st-strength on carting me around!"

Thorin snorted. "I need no strength, little one. You barely weigh more than a Dwarrow child." When they got to Erebor, he was finding him a blanket and wrapping him up in it. That was that. The Hobbit's body was wet and ice-cold to the touch. His once dry, glimmering curls were now dark and plastered to his head.

* * *

Bilbo had his arms tightly around Thorin's neck, the cold forcing him to seek warmth any way he could. Inside Erebor, it was surprisingly warm, and there were helpers, rushing around, tidying, cleaning, talking, a few bursts of laughter floating on the air. Fires, hot and bright, were glowing on large torches. Thorin forgot he had the Halfling in his arms and gazed, wonderingly around the palace, around the familiar grey stone, the once beautiful tapestries decorating the walls, the memories of childhood flooding back to him, a burning in his eyes as he caught sight of the throne that had once been Thror's. He felt as though he were in a trance and he started walking, following familiar passageways, seeing familiar sights, until he got to the place that the Arknestone had been hidden in. He had not intended on going there, truly, he hadn't. He'd just been walking around and a glare of gold and a misstep equalled both himself and his Halfling sliding into a room the size of a small village that was full of gold, silver and jewels.

He inhaled sharply and looked at Bilbo, who was now staring in awe, as there was no dragon around to give him fear. Seeing the Shireling so relaxed made Thorin feel relaxed too and he watched, feeling slightly proud as Bilbo scrambled to his feet and gave little gasps of amazement at everything he saw. Smaug was dead. There was no fear of his return, and this was why he felt safe to look around and make noise.  
Thorin decided that if the Shireling was going to gaze around at the hoard, he might as well do so too. He trailed his fingers through the gold coins, he marvelled at the diamonds he found scattered in the metal, and found an emerald. _The exact green of Bilbo's eyes_, he thought, smiling.

He sat back and suddenly a weight appeared on his head. Lifting a hand, he felt warm, small fingers slide away and then cool metal. He lifted the object off his head, smiling at the Halfling's actions and then froze. A silver crown, silver like the moon's reflection on clear water, blue jewels studding the outer surface. Bilbo had given him the Crown of Durin. He'd just been inceremoniously coronated by a Hobbit. He tenderly placed the crown to one side and looked at the Hobbit, who had noticed Thorin's change in expression.

"That was my grandfather's crown, little one."

Blibo blinked in horror. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have touched it.."

"No, no need to worry." He couldn't help smiling, at the thought of a legend containing a Dwarven king being crowned by a Hobbit.

Satisfied that there was no harm done, Bilbo continued his exploring. Thorin continued grazing the mountain of gold, fingers sliding deeper and deeper until his digits hit something solid, a jewel, yet he could feel metal. A ring. Plucking it out of the golden coins, he smiled as he recognised it. It was a silver ring, a jewel, red and bright as the rising sun sparkling on its top. It was tiny, a child's ring, but it could fit the Halfling easily, Thorin thought. He heard falling coins and looked up, worried for the Shireling who, it seemed, was just doing some digging of his own.

By Mahal. There were thousands of necklaces, bracelets, rings, even large beads surrounding them. All bright, all shining, all bearing large, colourful gems. Without warning, the Hobbit suddenly set himself in front of the Dwarf, depositing a flash of gold and purple as he did so. Eager to give his gift, Thorin gently took his hand and slid it onto the Halfling's index finger, where it fit perfectly. In turn, Bilbo selected what he'd brought, a fine, golden chain, several amethysts dropping off it and placed it around the king's neck.

"I don't remember this." Thorin admitted, stroking the purple gems. It seemed like something his mother, or Dis would have worn.

Bilbo coughed, sounding slightly anxious. "Well, an Elf was boasting about how he'd thieved from a Dwarf, and um..."

"You _stole _ this from an E_lf_?" Thorin asked, hardly daring to believe it. At Bilbo's affirmative nod, Thorin began chuckling. "To think when we first met, you said you weren't a burglar!"

"I...well..."

Thorin tousled Bilbo's drying curls. "It's fine." He was actually quite contented at the fact that the Hobbit seemed to place Dwarves above Elves. But to say that would sound conceited, so he kept it to himself.

"Do you like it? Only it now looks feminine."

"I might give it to my sister. I don't want to seem ungrateful..."

Bilbo waved it off. "No, it'd suit a woman better. Though the Elf was a male."

"Well, that's Elves for you," Thorin said, "even the males enjoy wearing dresses and make up and jewelley more suited to a woman."

"But, Dwarves have..." Bilbo started, before shutting himself up, abruptly.

"Dwarves have?" Thorin prompted.

"Well, your hair is long and beaded."

"A Dwarf's hair is symbolic of his age and power." Thorin explained patiently, though he was not happy at having his locks called 'feminine'. "The beads are symbolic too, of marriage, death, love, war."

"The beards?"

"To show masculinity, _not femininity_. It's what seperates Dwarves from Elves." Peering at Bilbo's hairless face, he added, "and Hobbits."

Bilbo touched the smooth skin self-conciously. He wished, suddenly, that Hobbits could grow beards as a Dwarf could, too. Then he remembered the pointed tip of his ears and wondered if Thorin disliked these traits. Did they remind him too much of Elves?

"What is troubling you?"

"Do I look Elven to you?" It seemed, no, was a very odd question to ask, but still, he wanted to know.

"If you did," Thorin muttered, "I would've left the Shire immediately. Why do you ask?"

"I have pointed ears and no beard."

"As well as poor archery, lack of grace and the feet of a rabbit." Thorin pointed out.

Bilbo was not impressed. Giving the king a deep look of offence, he took to his 'feet of a rabbit' and walked across the slippery, golden carpet to the exit. Thorin grabbed onto his arm, uttering apologies. "I do not have lack of grace!" Bilbo snapped and then disproved this point by losing his grip on the unusual terrain and falling. Had Thorin not had a hold of him, the Hobbit would surely have slid to the bottom of the gold pile they were residing on. Instead he toppled over and landed on top of the king.

Bilbo became suddenly very aware that Thorin had very beautiful eyes. Like a deep sapphire or a summer day's sky. His hair was shining and black as the river at night. The king's mouth was slightly open and he wanted to kiss that mouth, desperately craving to do so at that moment, but for fear of scaring the Dwarf, he did not.

Little did he know, the Dwarrow king wanted the same.


	5. Memories Of Old and New

**_gille_ = boy or lad  
_M__àthair_ = mother**

* * *

Fili watched blearily through barely-open eyes as his younger brother struggled to his feet. "What're you doing now, brother?"

Kili huffed at his brother's question. "You have the brains of a Troll."

"Where are you going then?" Fili asked, chucking a rag at his sibling as revenge for the Troll quip.

"Nowhere. I just want to _walk_."

"You're the most restless Dwarf I know." Fili watched lazily as Kili began pacing around the tent, his feet flopping on the ground in the soft, black socks their mother had knitted for them. "You're going to get those dirty if you're not careful."

"Yes, _M__àthair." _ Kili teased before sitting next to his brother with such enthusiasm the cot groaned. Fili sat up and spread his knees. At Fili patting the space between them, Kili shuffled over and then crawled onto his sibling, laying his head on Fili's chest. That hadn't been what Fili was going for. Kili's braids were loosening and his heair was in need of combing. He had been intending on sorting it out for him.

"Your hair needs re-braiding, _gille_."

Kili turned himself over and sat up, his back against his brother's chest. He felt his expertised fingers undo his braiding and the familiar tug of his brother's wooden comb slice through his dark locks, taming the knots that they hid. Then the pulling of the hairs as they were deftly tied into little plaits, pausing every so often to place a bead or a clasp. "Thank you."

Fili shrugged it off. "It's fine. There! You don't look as scruffy now."

Kili playfully punched Fili's chest and reached for his own comb. Fili's hair wasn't as bad as his had been, but it could do with being neater. He simply sat behind his brother and began pulling the braids apart before combing out the golden hair and then tightly tying them back into their original places. Thorin had been the last to do Fili's and it wasn't as neat as his had been, but Kili supposed Thorin had had longer to learn to braid, so he didn't worry too much.

Fili touched the now smooth hair and smiled up at his brother. "Thanks."

"It's fine." Kili smiled mischeivously. "You don't look like an Elf now."

Fili gaped at his brother and then snatching up a pillow, starting thwacking him on the head, all the while scolding his brother for his insult . Kili snatched up one too and they had a glorious pillow fight until Lok came in, demanding to know just what the two princes thought they were doing.

* * *

Balin and Thorin could hear the gleeful shouts and squeals of the two Dwarrow princes and raised eyebrows at each other, both hiding smiles. At least those two were alright, if they were torturing each other this early. He paused, thinking of Bilbo.  
That feeling, that fluttering feeling, the sudden clinch in his chest...what did all of that mean? Was he ill? It would be just his luck if he got ill right after defeating his dragon sickness.

"Are ye alright, laddie?"

"I am fine."

"Hmm."

"I am!" Thorin insisted, though he wasn't truly.

"Come on, now. I know you too well, Thorin."

That was true and Thorin sighed heavily, beofre deciding he might as well just tell his old friend what was bothering him. "I feel strange when the Halfling is by me."

"Bilbo."

"Bilbo _is _a Halfling." Thorin pointed out.

Balin ignored this. "How is it you feel, _gille_?"

Balin must be the only one allowed to call him _gille_, Thorin mused, before thinking of how he could tell the white-bearded Dwarf his feelings. He just didn't like sharing his aches and pains. He kept them locked away as though they were poison that could cause ill to his loved ones. Now he sighed, worrying for what to say.

"Come on." Balin gently urged.

"I don't know how to describe it."

"Thorin..." Balin paused, unsure of what to say. Matters of the heart were not something he and Thorin openly discussed, and the King had never given him reason to discuss them. Now, he was beginning to think, on reflection, that they really should have.

"Come on." Thorin echoed.

"Never mind. I'm just thinking now, d'you think Dis could come down from the Blue Mountains anytime soon? Perhaps she'd be the best one to talk to." She had brought up two lads after all. She'd also lived with Thorin for longer than Balin had. Dwalin, though he adored the King, probably wouldn't be the best to talk about love. True, he was loving, albeit in a gruff way, but this was a different love, the type of which Balin didn't think his brother had felt yet. No, Dis was the best option, really.

"I'll send a message." Thorin answered. He'd missed his sister, truth be told, and though he'd never admit it, he could probably do with asking her advice.

"Good. Will you be staying in Erebor tonight?"

"What about the chambers?"

"Undamaged. The helpers managed to clean and clear them up today so they're reasonably hospitable."

"I.." Thorin cleared his throat to get rid of the sudden catch in his throat. "I should like that. Will the rest of the Company be there too?"

"Well, our princes seem to be strong enough." Balin smiled. "So, aye, I believe they will."

* * *

The sound of excited scampering came to a halt as the two heirs stopped outside Erebor's mighty doors. Staring up at them, they cautiously edged forward. The scent of warm smoke curled around them as they stared at the home they'd heard so much about, yet had never seen. After Tauriel had healed Kili, the three Dwarves had abandoned Lake Town and arrived just in time for the Battle. They'd never even set foot inside Erebor as had the other eleven members of the Company. Now they stared, eyes wide open at the quiet, grey palace, looking at their home.

"We're home." Fili murmured, amazement and joy filling his heart. "After so long..."

Thorin smiled warmly at his nephew. Placing a hand on their shoulders, he began steering them towards the chambers. "Come on, I'll show you where you'll be sleeping."

As they journeyed, the cold, hard rock suddenly turned into deep, mahogany wood, the walls suddenly turning white. Above them, astonishingly delicate chandelier-type lights swung above their heads, the brightly coloured jewels flickering purple-blue colours, lighting up the hallway thanks to the little candles set inside the chandelier.  
There were doors in the wide hallway, but Thorin didn't stop for a long while, until they reached a room that their uncle deemed acceptable. Pushing open the door, they were faced with a room of blue swirling marble walls, silvery wolf-skin carpet decorating the floor. Another light lit the room, this time with sapphires, so that deep blue shone around. In the centre, stood two four-poster beds, of midnight blue silk sheets and ice-blue curtains.

"This was where I and your uncle Frerin slept as children." Thorin spoke sadly, remembering the beloved younger brother he'd lost.

Silently, the two princes put their arms around their uncle. They'd nearly lost the other and that had been painful enough. Actually losing a sibling, though... Kili shuddered and held tighter on. Thorin absent-mindedly placed his arms around them, the act of comfort coming naturally to him after so many years. After several moments, Thorin snapped out of his memories and gently pushed his sister-sons away.

"I'll have to go and greet the rest of the Company." A light, almost teasing smile played at his lips. "For the love of Mahal, don't break anything."

* * *

Looking around the King's chambers where last his grandfather slept, Thorin felt droplets ooze out of his eyes, burning little trails into his face. He remembered, as a child, padding over the dark, wooden floors, scampering over the soft, woollen crimson rug. He remembered , with a bittersweet smile, swinging himself up onto Thror's bed and jumping on the golden sheets until his grandfather had awoken, laughing despite his early rising. Red jewels studded the small lights, throwing warmth into the room, bouncing off the light wood on the walls. Thror's strong, yet gentle voice echoed in his ears as he remembered himself and his two siblings listening to their grandfather tell them tales or sing to them the history of Erebor.

He never thought he'd get his grandfather-no his _father's_ chambers this way. They were the most luxurious chambers in the palace, so it made sense that whomever was ruling won them. But this...this felt disrespectful. The memories plaguing his mind certainly didn't help. He sighed. This was ridiculous. He'd faced all matter of dangers, fought for his Kingdom, come back from the dead and he couldn't get the courage to sleep in his own bed. Ridiculous that he even needed courage. He stalked over to the lounging chair that stood in front of a large, golden fireplace. There were flames already lit, flickering brightly, and the sight of them soothed Thorin from his grief. He sank down onto the padded, ruby-red cushions, sighing at the comfort they gave him. The fire's warmth, the large chairs comfortable padding all conjoined and depsite his very best attempts to not lets sleep take him, the King was soon slumbering.


	6. Family, Friends and Other Things

Little emerald drops glimmered down at the Halfling. The fire behind them had been snuffed out (with the help of Dwalin), almost immediately after he'd been given his room. It was nice. It had forest green, swirling marble walls, a white, soft carpet covering the floors, feeling heavenly underneath his feet. The bed he lay in was huge to say the least, but was beautiful with its light brown wood frame, the emerald green sheets and its intricate design picked out in silver thread. He wondered how long he'd been asleep and he was answered by Balin's resonating call.

"Come on boys, it's past eight already!"

_'Good Lord,' _ Bilbo thought._ 'I've been asleep for nearly nine hours!'_

Quickly leaping out of bed and onto the beautifully comfortable floor, Bilbo looked around for his trousers. Finding them,( fortunately he'd cleaned his clothes yesterday) he was just about to place them on, when there was suddenly a knock at the door. He pulled his shirt over his head and opened the door. Deep blue eyes gazed down at him.

"Thorin." Bilbo greeted, painfully aware that he'd not yet brushed his hair. Curls were everywhere.

"I'm glad to see you're up and dressed. My nephews are stubbornly clinging to their beds." For some reason he couldn't pinpoint, Thorin was inexplicably glad to see Bilbo in general. The curls, a beautiful metallic colour were hugely endearing. He gifted Bilbo a smile which slowly drooped as he saw a flash of silver and red on the little table near the large bed in the Green Room. "You are not wearing it?"

"It's too grand. I don't want to lose something as precious as that." Bilbo explained, fearing that he'd hurt the Dwarf's feelings.

To his surprise, Thorin let out a short laugh. "That isn't what I would call 'grand', Master Baggins. Please wear it."

Slightly curious as to what Thorin would call grand, Bilbo went back to get the piece of jewellery. Slipping it over his finger, he was surprised, yet glad, to see a small smile creep onto Thorin's face.

"Would you mind accompanying me to get those holy terrors out of their pit?" Thorin asked gravely.

Biting back a smile, Bilbo solemnly replied, "it would be my honour, Master Oakenshield."

* * *

Both had their heads under their pillows. Neither looked up to greet the king and his burglar.

"We're staying here." Kili's voice, slightly muffled, told them.

"We're tired, Uncle!" Fili whined.

Thorin crossed his arms and glared, though neither prince could see him. "Come now, we have a big day ahead of us. Dain is coming."

"Ohh." Kili groaned dramatically. "Dain's a bastard."

"Kili!" Thorin thundered.

"He has a point." Fili muttered.

"That was no excuse for such language." Thorin retorted.

"I'm very sorry." Kili mumbled, to which his uncle snorted in disbelief.

"Well, I suppose you'll have to miss breakfast, then." Bilbo told them in all-too-cheerful a way.

Both heads shot up. "You never mentioned breakfast."

"We didn't think we'd have to." Thorin told him. "Some day you will have to wake up whether you wish to ot not."

"We're young, handsome Dwarves. We should be living for the moment, now, before one of us takes the throne."

Thorin ignored this, though Bilbo distinctly saw his eyebrow twitch. "Nonetheless, you had better rise soon. The last thing we need is for Dain to believe we are incapable of behaving like the dignified sons of Durin that we are."

"Alright, uncle." Fili yawned, propping himself up. "We were getting hungry anyway. Come on, Kili."

* * *

Leaving the two princes to get themselves dressed and washed, Bilbo looked up at the Dwarf king. "Is Dain...nice?"

"He's greedy, loud and knows no boundaries. However he is intensely loyal to his people and I know in his heart he loves his family. He is my second cousin and while we grew up together we were never particularly close. I hope to change that."

"Fili and Kili don't seem to like him."

"They don't. Dain has never been...pleasant about their father. He wasn't of royalty and Dain has always disliked that my sister married a Dwarf who was neither wealthy or of royal blood. He was, however, a good man and a good father."

"Do _you _ like Dain?"

"Not very much. But, as I told you, I hope to change that."

"When does he arrive?"

"Before midnight I should think. He always wished to see Erebor again."

"Why did he not come with us when we set out to deafeat Smaug?"

"Because he cares for his people. He didn't wish to set them against what seemed an impossible foe."

"The Elvenking..."

"..is more powerful than my cousin. Elves have magic, Dwarves have weapons and skills. Together we could have all defeated Smaug. It is why I dislike Elves. They are _heartless_."

Thorin was silent, brooding for a short while until something seemed to soothe. "We are home now." he announced. "Erebor will be thriving once again." Without warning he pushed open a door and ushered the Halfling into a room.

No, a hall. A large, beautiful hall, creamy white marble walls, large diamond chandeliers, windows open, showing the lovely sky. Diamond chandeliers dotted the vast ceiling and in this room was a table filled with various dishes and seating the Company.

Barely noticing the food, Bilbo went to the Company, greeting his friends, looking at them, enjoying their presence. Finally Thorin called their attention.

"My friends, we are all excited to be with each other once more, I know. But we all have a lot of work to do today so we can show that Dwarf just how well we are caring for Erebor! Let us be hasty so we can rest together before he comes."

This was met with many shouts of agreement and Thorin saw Bilbo looking for a place to sit. "Halfling, sit with me."

He did and started spreading butter over a hunk of soft, white bread and nibbled before realising that Thorin had yet to eat anything. "Thorin?"

"I cannot eat, I am nervous."

Bilbo rolled his eyes. "You'll keel over if you're not careful."

Thorin snorted but reached for a piece of the bread. Instead of picking up a knife and spreading, he instead dunked the thing in a nearby pot of honey. Bilbo wondered if he knew what he was doing. Still, the King was nervous, and quite right to be, - Bilbo remembered those dreaded visits from Lobelia Sackville-Baggins!- so he didn't mention it and continued munching.

* * *

It was a hectic day. Dwarves and Dwarrowdams were rushing around, tidying this, cleaning that, decorating things, positioning ornaments, paintings and flowers. Luckily, Bilbo knew a lot about this sort of thing, Bungo Baggins had made sure to teach his son about the importance of a nice home, so he was able to be of service much to the gratefulness of Bifur who had difficulty getting a flower arrangement to stay still.

Finally the whole palace was gleaming and to Thorin's satisafction. Exhausted, the Men who had helped went back to their tents, muttering they were sick and tired of the palace. Bilbo found himself hunted down by Fili and Kili before being dragged off to a room he'd never been in before. It was black marble and little chrystal lights were picked out in the ceiling and shining on the grey stone floor, the centre of which had a black, fur rug holding a table and a number of comfortable, black chairs, all except one of which were occupied by a member of the Company.

"Never," he heard Nori mutter, as if in shock, "never have I had to clean and tidy and make such a fuss over things before. Never!"

"I am very grateful to you all." Thorin murmured. "Never has a king had so many loyal and brave Dwarves to fight dragons and clean palaces with him."

"Well, at least it's more like it was now." Balin said, cheerfully. "How long until Dain arrives?"

"Not long enough." Fili said.

"Shh." Thorin said, almost gently. "You promised you'd behave. Now, what is the time?"

"Half six." Kili groaned.

Thorin sighed. "Our time together will be long enough then."

Their time together was concocted of chatting about the various problems they'd had with the palace. Thorin occasionally laughed at them, especially Ori's description of how he'd started sketching a lovely-looking Dwarrowdam...who'd then turned out to be _married _ and to a particularly strong and angry Dwarf.

"It's not that funny, King Oakenshield." Ori said, chastisingly. "I nearly got skinned alive!"

"Master Ri, you do not have to call me 'King' Oaskenshield. None of you do. For without you I would never have regained my Kingdom."

There was silence, broken by Ori saying, "yes, ."

Thorin put his head back, a smile gracing his lips. He looked back at them all, still smiling and then felt a yawn rack his body. The thought of having to enertain Dain seemed like a very daunting one at that moment and he suddenly wished that he didn't have to.

"Why don't you go and get some rest, Thorin?" Balin asked.

"No, I'm staying here with you." he replied. He didn't care if he _did_ keel over, he was spending time with his thirteen warriors and that was that.

* * *

Every bedroom in Erebor had a bathroom attached. There were little hot springs that could be diverted to the palace and it's town, so all it took was a little flick of a switch and instantly steaming water would come out of a faucet. Soaps had been gifted to them by Men. Large blocks in different colours with different scents. He had a blue one that smelt strongly of pine. He sank into his tub with a contented sigh as the water began soothing his aching body. Oh, to spend all day in this tub. What wouldn't he give!

Picking up the soap and liberally scrubbing his arms he started to feel more relaxed about Dain's arrival. It wasn't for a few hours yet, leaving him time to rest and dress. Maybe seeing his second cousin again wouldn't be that bad. Hopefully they could become allies with the Iron Hills easily enough.

However, there was a problem and that problem was Dain and certain someone who barely nudged three feet in height. Dain had always been fascinated by what Thorin had. The kingdom he should be alright with, Dain had left that alone since they had turned forty. No, it was Bilbo he worried for. Why? Because Dain was greedy, as he'd told Bilbo. Not just for gold, just everything. Anything Thorin deemed precious, Dain had always wanted too. His Hobbit, he was fiercely protective of, and Dain would soon pick up on this and feel curiosity as to why the Halfling was so special.

Why was he so special? Thorin did not know. He wasn't going to push him away again, he promised himself as he began rubbing a lemon-scented hair oil into his mane of dark locks. No, that wouldn't do. Instead, he supposed, he'd just have to keep Bilbo close.


	7. Spiders and Cockroaches

Thorin stood outside the Hobbit's door and gave it a few hearty kncoks. After several minutes, Bilbo answered, a comically large dressing gown tied tightly around his little body, a large towel crowning his head. He smelt of strawberries, Thorin noticed and he looked very hot.

"Have you any clothes in your wardrobe?"

"I haven't looked." Bilbo admitted, stepping to one side to allow the King in.

Thorin walked over and wrenched the doors open. Great. It contained clothes miles too big for someone as tiny as the Halfling. He closed the doors and placing a hand on Bilbo's shoulders, started guiding him to the door. "Come on, we'll find clothes for you."

"You don't have to go to all the fuss. I'm not royalty or a Dwarf, or..."

"I'd like you with me when I see Dain."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm certain."

The Hobbit was like a beacon of strength. He gave Thorin hope and comfort and the king knew he needed him. He took him to his and Frerin's old room, knowing there were clothes he and Frerin had never worn. Opening the door, he almost facepalmed upon seeing that Kili and Fili were calmly walking about without so much as a stitch of clothing on their bodies.

"Cover up!" Thorin bellowed, noticing Bilbo's look of horror. While they were journeying, the Hobbit had never been bold about his own body and had looked away when it seemed there would be nudity. Mahal only knew how this was affecting him.

"Come on, Uncle, we've all got..."

"Kili!"

"We've all seen..."

"Fili!"

With a sigh, the two brothers pulled on deep blue tunics that thankfully covered their bodies.

"We found them in your cupboard." Fili told him. "Do you mind?"

"Not at all." Thorin replied, looking into said cupboard. "It's good that you're taking your appearances as princes seriously." He found a shining red shirt and held it up against Bilbo. Slim-fitting though it was, it was still very long. He pressed it into the Hobbit's hands. "Go and find Ori. He's in the room next to yours."

Ori was a miracle worker when it came to clothes, art and writing. If anyone could shorten the shirt up, it was Ori. He found a pair of black trousers, the type that would have come to his knees as a Dwarfling and decided they would do. Shoes were of no importance, which at that moment seemed lucky.

* * *

Ori was surprised to see a famililar Dwarf standing outside his room. "Master Dwalin!"

"Calll me Dwalin."

Of course. He'd been told that a few times. Smiling, he said, "Dwalin," and stood back to allow the taler male inside. Dwalin stood still for a moment and then asked, "Where is Dori?"

Ori's smile slipped. Ah. Of course the older Dwarf would preder his strong, clever older brother. "He's braiding Nori's hair."

"Oh." Dwalin stared at Ori for a while. Then, slowly, he reached out and tentatively grasped a lock of deep red hair. "Ori, you have the most glorious hair a Dwarf could have."

Ori gaped at the hulking Dwarf. Had he really just said that? To _him_? Stuttering, he replied. "Y-you have a magnificent beard."

Dwalin looked touched. Releasing him, he muttered, "I have to get ready for Dain. Tell Dori I must speak with him. Urgently."

* * *

Pulling on a pair of black trousers, Dwalin took a seat on his bed, trembling. Good, sweet Mahal. how was it so frightening to talk to someone you loved? How was it even logical? He took his black tunic into his hands, gently stroking its softness. Tugging it over his head, he gazed at the door. Would Dori come immediately or would he leave it a few days? Would he say yes to what Dwalin wanted to ask permission for?

THUNK!

Oh, Mahal, Mahal, Mahal. This was actually going to happen. He strode over and opened his door, and found himself face-to-shoulder with the eldest Ri brother.

"Ori says you wished to see me?"

"Aye."

"What is it?"

"You are the head of your family since your father passed, yes?"

"Aye."

"I.."Dwalin stopped to catch his breath. Dori looked concerned. "I wish to...I want to court Ori."

"Ori? My little brother Ori?"

"Yes."

"Well, I...He's a gentle soul, Dwalin..."

"I would do nothing to hurt him. Believe me."

"I do. Really."

"I know I'm intimidating and I have a hell of a temper. But I would do nothing to harm him. I'd allow no harm to him and I would care for and love him with all my heart until the end of my days."

"Then," said Dori, "I suppose you have my blessing."

"Yes?"

"Yes. I just dont want him getting hurt, you can understand my concerns, right?"

"Yeah. I'd not want my brother getting hurt either, older or not."

Dori placed a hand on his shoulder, smiling. "I'm glad you've chosen our Ori. He's a good lad."

"I know." Dwalin smiled at the thought of the red-headed scribe. Noticing that Dori was heading towards the door, he wondered what to give Ori as a courting gift.

* * *

Dain was alrge and hefty Dwarf, though he was slightly shorter than Thorin. He wore large, fur robes, almost maroon in colour and it was with a sweeping hug he greeted his cousin who didn't seem particularly thrilled about the show of affection.

"Well, look at this, cousin! You actually managed it!" Dain shook his head, long, grey locks of dark silver swaying. "And I thought you mad!"

Thorin's polite smile was tight at the word 'mad', remembering his dargon sickness, but he still remained calm. Bilbo placed his hand on the Kin's arm, feeling how tense the Dwarf had become.

"And who's _this_?"

Suddenly Bilbo was faced with eyes, amber in colour and _very _ interested in what they were seeing. They reminded him of Smaug and he had to force himself not to recoil. Thorin was now so tense, he seemed to be made of stone. "Lord Dain." He greeted, hoping the Dwarf would soon go.

"Is this a Hobbit?"

"Yes." Thorin said icily. "He was brave enough to face Smaug first."

Well. That wasn't quite how Bilbo remembered it, but he didn't wish to make Thorin lok bad, so he kept quiet.

"Amazing." Dain whispered. His large fingers reached out and Bilbo couldn't help but stand back. He didn't like this Dwarf either, he realised. He was too bold and frightening. "Did you bring him as bait?"

"No." Thorin said, his tone still frosty. "He's our burglar."

"What? This little one barely looks as though he could steal a sword from a dead man."

Thorin was really annoyed. Bloody cheek. "He's a good burglar."

"Hmm."

Bilbo didn't like Dain a bit. Rude, insufferable, obnoxious ...He nearly growled at the suggestion that he was a bad burglar. He suddenly thought of a way to get Dain back and his green eyes lit up. He knew where Dain was sleeping. He caught Kili and Fili's eyes and looked at Dain to them and then raised an eyebrow, a signal the boys had taught him for "_Let's do something to this person!" _ Their faces split into two identical grins. Things were about to get interesting.

* * *

"So, what did our dear cousin Dain do to incur the wrath of such a gentlehobbit as yourself?" Kili asked. They'd left the Hall under the pretence of being tired and the three were now sprawled on Kili's bed discussing Dain.

"He was insulting to everyone." Bilbo pointed out. "I could see Thorin was just itching to give him a few choice words.."

The two nodded solemnly. "Ah, yes. Poor Uncle. We'll have to do something ourselves." Fili said.

"What to do?" Kili wondered.

"When I was a youngling, we'd hack each other's hair off while the other was sleeping." Bilbo said.

"We can't do that. Dwarf hair is incredibly important."

"I know."

"What else did you do?" Kili asked.

"Put frogs or any other creature the other person didn't like in their beds?"

"That's brilliant!" Fili breathed.

"It was brilliant." Bilbo smiled.

"What creature doesn't Dain like?" Kili asked

"That's obvious, isn't it? Spiders. He's never liked them. Same as Uncle." Fili told him.

"There's loads of them crawling about our grandfather's study." Kili remembered.

* * *

They really were the most ugliest creatures. But Thorin wasn't scared of them. Bilbo remembered this from Mirkwood.

"No, Uncle just thinks they're a bother. Dain is terrified of them."

Kili groaned in disguest and pointed at a particularly vile and large one curled up dead beneath the desk. "That is absolutely horrific."

Fili snatched a cloth and picked up the arachnid. Shushing the others, they quietly padded out of the study, shutting the door behind themselves.

They set it under Dain's black bedsheets and hid themselves in the wardrobe minutes before the Dwarf entered the room. They watched, holding their breaths as he peeled back the sheets and...lay in the bed. Feeling sorry he had not noticed already, the trio waited and watched as Dain wriggled, trying to figure out what the lump under his fat body was. Suddenly, a piercing scream filled the air.

"THORIN!"

The door slammed open. "Dain?!"

"THERE IS A SPIDER IN MY BED!"

"Come now, Dain, spiders are..." There was a pause. Then, "Sweet Mahal, it's a tarantula."

The Lord of the Iron Hills flung himself off the bed and ran with surprising speed to the ensuite. Thorin gazed around and his blue eyes fell on the wardrobe. They widened. The three all tensed as Thorin walked to the closet and whisked the door open.

"Hello, Uncle." Kili greeted as though it were perfectly normal to be found hiding in a wardrobe watching your third cousin sleep.

Thorin's eyes narrowed. "You three!"

Linking hands with the worried Halfling, the princes of Erebor dodged past their uncle and ran out of the room to war-cries. While running, Bilbo heard Kili mumble a word that described his feelings on their siruation perfectly.

"Oh, _bollocks_."


	8. Courting in the Line of Durin

"For a Dwarf who's getting on a bit, Thorin can really run fast!" Kili panted as they rounded yet another corner.

"Not helping!" Bilbo pointed out. Personally he didn't think Thorin was 'getting on' at all. Finally, they found a place that seemed isolated enough so that they could stop.

"Ah, this takes me back to what happened with the Trolls." Kili sighed.

"Thorin's going to be upset with us." Bilbo said, quietly.

"Aye, he will. But he'll forgive us. All we have to do is give him time to cool off." Fili said with the air of someone with experience.

"How much time?" Bilbo asked.

"About an hour, wouldn't you say, Fili?"

The golden-heaired Dwarf nodded. "Maybe add a couple of minutes." He added as an afterthought.

Bilbo groaned. "He's not going to be happy."

"No," Kili said, sitting on the stone floor. "But he'll tire of looking for us, maybe worry a bit and then we make an appearance."

"I have a feeling he spends most of his life worrying about you two." Bilbo quipped, sliding down next to the Dwarf.

"That's what nephews are for." Fili told him, taking a seat by the Halfling. "Don't _you _ start worrying now."

"Ever since you lot showed up on my doorstep, I've done nothing but worry." Bilbo retorted, but he had no venom in his voice and his lips bore the telltale quirk that would soon become a smile. He lay his head back and stared at the bejewelled ceiling, little multi-coloured gems twinkling down on himself and the two princes.

* * *

Despite the fact they knew Thorin would forgive them their little joke, the trio were as silent as they could possibly be, going back to their chambers.

"Decided to come back, did you?" A very familar, and at that moment, terrifying voice asked them. "So, what business did you have in Dain's room?"

"We...er...Well, we didn't mean any harm." Kili defended.

"No, of course not!" Fili hastily added. "It's just...well..."

"You don't like Dain, so you decided to place a monster in his bed?" Thorin asked, a glint shining in his steely blue eyes.

"You make it sound really juvenile." Kili murmured.

"That's because it is!" Thorin exploded. "You're lucky he doesn't know it was you. I can't believe you would stoop so low as to do something as..."

"He doesn't know it was us?" Fili asked, unable to believe his ears.

"Do you _want _ me to tell him?" Thorin asked, his voice dangerously low.

They shook their heads. The Gods only knew what Dain's reaction would be should he discover their activity.

"When your mother comes down, she will be hearing of it." Thorin told them. He knew Dis would deal with it accordingly. Personally, he found the whole thing very amusing but to show it would be most unbecoming of a king. No, Dis could and would deal with this situation. "And stop dragging him," he pointed at Bilbo, "into your childish endeavours!"

Bilbo opened his mouth to tell Thorin that actually he had been involved out of his own decisions, but was swiftly interrupted by Fili and Kili nudging him. Thorin bade them goodnight and walked into his own room. At the soft click of his door closing, both the princes gave a relieved sigh.

"That wasn't too bad."

"No, though I hope Mother won't be upset with us."

Bilbo thought of his own mother. _She probably would have orchestrated the whole debacle herself_, he thought with a smile.

* * *

"When will Mother be here?" Fili asked Thorin at breakfast.

"Not for some time. Perhaps in several months. The Blue Mountains are some distance away, _gille_."

"What's your mother like?" Bilbo asked Kili.

The dark-haired prince smiled, the sudden beam lighting up his face. "She's brilliant! She taught us how to shoot, you know."

"She must be an amazing marks...woman."

"She is." Thorin spoke fondly. "She's very capable of looking after herself and very independant."

"What does she look like?"

"Dark, black hair, shining blue eyes. I believe those traits mark a Dwarf as being a Durin." Kili said,

"Hey!" Fili thumped his brother on the shoulder. "I'm a Durin too!"

"You're like her." Kili tried to placate his brother. "Yes, you're honourable and regal and majestic..."

Thorin choked, trying to stifle laughter. The thought of his high-spirited, young-minded nephew being called those things was too much to bear.

"Uncle!" Fili sounded scandalised. "I am at least majestic..."

Thorin held up a hand to stop Fili making him laugh. "Stop, please! The thought of either of you being regal or majestic..."

Both of them looked hurt. "I can't think what you mean." Kili muttered.

"But you are honourable. Both of you. Though you don't always show it, I know you to be honourable Dwarves."

Fili smiled. "Thank you."

"Name one time we've never shown it." Kili demanded.

"We've not got enough time." Thorin told him, seriously though Bilbo saw a glitter in his eyes. "I need to form an alliance with Dain."

"Where is Dain?" Bilbo asked.

"He rises early. Always has done. He went hunting in the woods around five. He should be back soon." Thorin explained.

The door to the Hall creaked open and fell shut and Dwalin entered, looking determined. Quietly, Kili murmured; "Someone's in for it."

Dwalin knew he probably cut a terrifying figure, but he didn't care. He needed to make Ori a courting gift, something special, but nothing seemed good enough. He just couldn't think and eventually decided he had to ask help from someone who knew Ori. Not one of his brothers, how bad would tha look, asking the family of the one you wished to court what you could gift their loved one with? He needed a close firend of his and his confused mind suddenly flickered a reel of memory of long treks, whispered conversations between the scribe and the Comapny's Burglar.

"I need to talk with you." Dwalin told Bilbo, looking intently down at him.

"What for?"

Dwalin noticed the two princes loking curiously up at him. "I just do. Come."

Wondering what Dwalin wanted, Bilbo followed, leaving two all-too-interested Dwarves in his wake.

* * *

"I wish to court Ori." Dwalin explained bluntly. "I don't know what to court him with."

"Ah." Bilbo could see why Dwalin hadn't wanted to discuss it with Kili and Fili as witnesses. "Right. Are there traditions in your family in regards to courting?"

"Usually we make them something with our own hands, but that's what most do. In my family, we give something that they will use often."

"He enjoys sketching and writing. Could you make him a quill?"

"Quills aren't very special. Simply pretty feathers. They damage easily."

"Could you fashion one out of metal and jewels?"

Dwalin's head snapped up and he fixed Bilbo with an almighty glare that scared the Hobbit. "Alright, that was..."

"Good! Yes, that's good."

"Thank Yavanna." Bilbo breathed. Apparently, he'd done well.

"I need you to help me."

"I know nothing of metalwork."

"I need you to make sure it's perfect. I don't need you right now, but I will need you."

"Master Dwalin?"

"Yes?"

"How does one court a Dwarf?"

"Anyone caught your eye?" Dwalin asked, a teasing glimmer in his dark, deep eyes.

"Maybe." No way on this Earth would he tell him who. But perhaps he could show Thorin... Maybe this was a bad idea. Bilbo wanted to tell him actually no, he didn't want a Dwarf. Cursing the Tookish side that made him answer with the accursed 'maybe', he watched as the taller Dwarf leaned against the wall, looking down at him with sudden interest.

"Well, we simply make them a gift at first and explain our intentions."

"At first?"

"It's a very long and complicated process. I think there's a library around here somewhere. Come on, we'll find a book that explains it better than I can."

* * *

The library in Rivendell had nothing on this. It was so large, tall bookshelves reaching up almost to the high, bejewelled ceiling, novels slotted neatly together in various shades of blue, green and red. Roaring fireplaces stood in little alcoves, cuhsiony, padded chairs stadning in front of them.

"There's the courting section."

"There's a _section _ just for _courting_?" Bilbo asked.

"There has to be. See, each family has its own way of courting. If it's one of the Durins you're after," Dwalin sounded as though he was smirking, though a glance upwards disproved this theory, "it's one of the largest. You won't be able to miss it."

**THE COURTING TRADITIONS OF EREBOR'S ROYAL LINE.**

EPILOGUE

_In this line, the usual ways of being courted by a Durin include being gifted with jewels and trinkets crafted by the Dwarrow or Dwarrowdams's own hands. Often the one who is being courted will find themselves in the company of the courter and it would not be unusual to see the courting Dwarf displaying jealousy at any person the courted is with.  
Typically, Durins are fiercely loyal and will protect their loved one as a dragon protects gold. They will love their Chosen as long as they live. This book shows the history of Durin's Courting._

CHAPTER ONE

_As mentioned previously, Durins will gift their beloved with precious stones and metals. They will usually give their One these gifts until they are satisfied that they have shown their wealth and power. Following this, they will ask their One if they will consider starting a relationship, that one day may lead to marriage. Should the One accept, they will spend anything from several months to several decades bonding and getting to know the other before marriage is arranged._

CHAPTER TWO- BEING THE COURTER

_Being the richest kingdom for several hundred miles, there is little one can give to a person who is Erebor-born that will truly amaze them in terms of jewels. However, the royal line will accept being courted if the one who is courting is known to be acceptable to do so. It is not unheard of for the line of Durin to marry non-royals.  
In fact, Princess Helgaak (great grandmother of Thrain), was courted by a young male who fell deeply in love after witnessing her single-handedly destroy the Giant Wolf that had been slinking around Erebor for the past month. She had never agreed to a courtship before and when asked how he'd managed to gain the princess that some believed would never marry, he allegedly replied, "I treated her like both a goddess and a warrior." He also made her weaponry, knowing of her love for fighting, and made her many beads to thread into her long, dark hair that she had always called her 'pride'. In turn, she accepted the courtship of this Dwarf and the two lived happily until the end of their days._

Bilbo knew how Thrain's great grandfather felt, courting the dark, beautiful Dwarf he so desired for his own. He knew that Thorin liked Orcrist more than any other sword, so weaponry was out of the question. What, just what, could he do?

Thorin Oakenshield had a lot to answer for.

Thorin Oakenshield.

Oakenshield.

Shield.

Would it be possible to make him a _shield_? Oak wood is tough, and if it was sanded until it was smooth, it could be decorated with jewels and metal. It wasn't as though Thorin needed anymore weapons. But courting was a risky business for Hobbits. One of his uncles had gotten rejected and had wasted away until he died a month later. Dying from a broken heart was not an experience Bilbo wanted, but he had promised himself that he would tell Thorin.  
Placing the book back on its shelf he tried to focus on something other than his rapidly beating heart. At least he had a plan.

* * *

***Helgaak- 'joy' (according to a dictionary of Dwarven, that I found)**

**Thanks for all the lovely reviews, I'm glad people are enjoying this long-winded pile of ramblings. Yes, in the movie, *SPOILER ALERT!* Thorin gets Orcrist nabbed by the Elves while in Mirkwood. Let's just say that in this story he got it back before the Battle.**

**Love from Shania. xx**


	9. Trials and Realisations

Kili murmured fearfully in his sleep. Flashes of bloody, broken bodies, Orcs, Men, Wargs...all tormented the young prince in the deep recesses of his mind. He thrashed around and started weakly mumbling in distress. By his side in an instant, Fili roughly shook his younger sibling to consciousness.

"It's alright." the blonde whispered. "We are safe, _gille_. No more monsters or war. We are safe."

These deaths from the war had been intense. Like no other and Kili sometimes felt the fear creeping up on him, like a lion stalking its prey. He'd never reacted this badly before and he hated the fear, but he couldn't stop it. Sitting up, he clamped his arms around Fili's middle and buried his face into the soft, warm shirt his brother wore. "I can't _stop_ remembering..."

"I know." Fili soothed, stroking his brother's dark locks. "I don't blame you."

"Death has never affected me before. Not like this. Why are you not affected and I am?"

"I am older than you." Fili reminded. "Not by much, but I was born and brought up in the terrible wilderness . It wasn't unheard of for people to get attacked. It wasn't uncommon to see someone being murdered before our eyes. It was a norm to see bodies littering the roads. I am not unaffected through choice."

"I'm sorry. I-"

"No apologies necessary. I was affected too. As I said," Fili kissed his brother's brow. "I _do _understand."

"We killed many enemies. So many.."

"We had to." Fili held him tighter. "You know that."

"The memories just...they sometimes just..."

"You will be fine. Mother will be here soon. She'll help."

"Mother," Kili whispered, "do you think she will be proud?"

Fili smiled. "Of course. Just you wait."

* * *

"What are your plans for today?" Thorin asked Bilbo as they made their way to the Hall.

"I don't have any." Bilbo remembered the book's advice; _The courter should always offer help to prove their abilities of being a good mate and spouse. Showing interest in the other is advised. _"What about you?"

Thorin sighed. "The Councils of Men and Elves will be coming in several months. For now all I have to do is rebuild this kingdom."

"Is there anything I can do?"

"Thanks, but I don't think so." Thorin sighed again. "This will be a very uninteresting couple of months. All we will be doing is rebuilding Dale."

"The Dwarf with the world's most mischievous nephews thinks he's going to have a few uninteresting months?" Bilbo asked, jokingly.

"No," said Thorin, "the Dwarf with the world's most mischievous nephews hopes he's going to have a few months of peace. But, _Mahal, _are they going to be tedious."

"Thorin, is there truly nothing I can do to help you?"

"There is. I need you to keep those nephews of mine out of trouble. And if you could keep yourself out of trouble too, that would be appreciated."

"When have I ever gotten myself into trouble?" Bilbo asked, confused.

For some reason, Thorin didn't answer.

* * *

_The Durin family, though they are strong, serious folk will let their chosen ones know that they are cared for by them. They show affection by light punches to the shoulder or arm, caressing touches, stroking hair, threading their fingers through that of the other person and giving compliments. If one is courting a Durin, is it advised that they do to said Durin what a Durin would do, though it is not essential as affection when it is given is not easy to miss._

Bilbo glanced up at the Dwarf sitting beside him. Hmm. He noticed a lock of shining dark hair had snaked its way to lie on Thorin's chest, almost falling into his porridge. Tentatively, Bilbo reached out and put it out of harm's way. Thorin's eyes swiveled to see him, surprise blooming in the crystal blue orbs. Nothing was said.

* * *

Bilbo lugged the book out of its slot and curled up on the seat again. This time he wouldn't leave until he had a _flawless_ plan in mind. It always did well to have a plan.

OK, courting gift- a pretty shield, now what about making affections known? Also, how would he know if Thorin did have affections? The Dwarf liked him, he knew, but how would he know if Thorin liked him _that _way? He looked down at the heavy book. It was thousands of pages long, who knew how long it would take?

_The royal family are encouraged to accept courtings themselves. Rarely will a family member accept for the one who is desired as the possible marriage will last all their lives._

So, he didn't have to ask permission. Strange, but it made sense in a way. He was just about to start reading on, when loud, familiar footsteps were suddenly heard clattering their way towards him. Springing out of his seat, he ran to the shelf and replaced the novel, moments before the two princes appeared.

"Shush, Fili, you have to be quiet in libraries, I think." Kili whispered loudly.

"Says the Dwarf who walks as loudly as an Ouliphaunt." Fili muttered.

_ I need you to keep those nephews of mine out of trouble._

Hmm. Perhaps this would be a good way of proving worth as a mate? Perhaps Thorin had set him that task intentionally. He perked up. He knew what he could do.

"You two alright?"

"We're bored." Kili sighed dramatically.

"What did you do when you were young, Bilbo?" Fili asked.

"We'd go looking around the Shire, we played hide and seek and Tag..."

"What's Tag?"

"We'd choose a person to chase us and when they caught us they said 'Tag!' and then the game would continue until everyone had been caught."

"That sounds good!"

Glad he'd found a way to keep the two out of trouble, Bilbo followed the two out of the cavernous room. There was no way this could end badly.

* * *

"Are you alright, lad?"

Thorin glanced at Balin, startled out of his thoughts, before nodding. "I am fine. "

"It's just you seem very.. tense."

"Bilbo touched my hair."

"Did he?"

"Yes. I'm just wondering if he knew what he did."

"He might have just been trying to help."

"I know, I'm just thinking."

Balin could see by the lines creasing Thorin's forehead that something else was bothering the Dwarf king. "There's something the matter, isn't there?"

"I don't wish to discuss it."

"Thorin."

"I find myself missing, almost pining for him when he is not there. It's almost as though he's a part of me and to be without him is almost unbearable. I don't understand it. It's as though..."

"As though what?"

"Do you remember when Dis started courting her husband? She said she could _feel_ that he was her One?"

"Aye."

"I believe, sometimes, that _that_ is what I am feeling."

Balin nodded. Thorin's eyes narrowed. "You don't look surprised."

"Well, I had a feeling, but I thought Dis could talk to you about it."

"Dis would force us both up the aisle at crossbow-point." Thorin said.

Balin chuckled. The Dwarf princess had always been headstrong. Sobering himself, he looked at Thorin. "What are you going to do, lad?"

Thorin shook his head. "I don't know. Courting is a terrible, complicated business."

"Well, he seems to be doing alright."

"He's trying." Thorin smiled slightly. "It was thoughtful of him to try and learn Dwarven customs."

"You could have picked a worse One."

"That's true enough."

_THUMP_!

"Tag!" a triumphant voice rang out.

Thorin and Balin exchanged bewildered glances. "What in _Mahal_'s name...?" Thorin wondered, going to the door.

"-you undersized, Elven..." Fili raged from where he was pinned underneath his brother's weight.

"Well, I love you too!" Kili retorted.

A meter or so away from the princes, Bilbo was watching, a smile playing on his lips. Apparently, the Hobbit found the whole thing very amusing. Until he saw the King and his adviser watching the scene. "Boys! Stop!" he whispered.

The two realised they had witnesses and quickly released each other, pretending as though they hadn't just been insulting and attempting to wound the other barely moments ago.

"What's going on?" Thorin asked.

"We were playing Tag and then this idiot," Fili gave his brother a look of annoyance, "decided to chuck himself at me."

"I'm the _only_ person who's ever chucked themselves at _you_." Kili muttered, earning a hard nudge from his sibling.

"What's Tag?" Thorin wanted to know.

"It's a game." Kili piped up helpfully.

"I know that. What does it involve?"

"You're not really supposed to wrestle each other to the ground, " Bilbo glanced at the two younger Dwarves, "but you catch other people."

"So it's like a hunting game?" Balin asked.

"I suppose so." Bilbo said.

"D'you want to play?" Fili asked.

"I think we'll pass." Thorin answered. "For the love of Mahal, try and stay quiet."

"They remind me of you, Dwalin and Frerin."

Thorin groaned. "I owe Dwalin an apology. I was a terribly over-excited child."

"Ah, he didn't mind." Balin clapped a hand onto Thorin's shoulder. "Same as Bilbo doesn't mind. Now, what are you going to do about the Halfling?"


	10. Progress in Courting

"Where are you going?" Thorin asked, bemused at the sight of the little creature who was heading towards the palace doors. He'd thought Bilbo would be staying in the palace today.

"I was going to the camps." Bilbo answered, a little too casually for Thorin's liking.

"You don't need to. The wounded are for the most part healed."

"Well, I think I'll go and check to see if help is needed." Bilbo's smile was a little forced as he said this and Thorin had the distinct feeling that something was being hidden from him. He narrowed his eyes.

"Master Baggins," he said, using the type of tone that would make Kili and Fili think twice, "is there something on your mind?"

"Nope." Bilbo answered, still speaking in that all too chirpy tone. "See you later!"

Thorin strode over to where his nephews stood, both pretending they hadn't been eavesdropping. "You two. Follow him."

"Why?" Kili asked.

"The Halfling is up to something. I don't know what, but there is definitely something he is up to. I want to know what it is."

"Leave it to us, Uncle." Fili pulled his brother's arm. "Come on, Kee."

* * *

Being a Hobbit had advantages. It meant he could hear well, and that if there was a person or persons he didn't wish to see, he could simply and quietly sneak away. What those two were doing in the camps, Bilbo didn't know. He hid in the woods (where, incidentally, there was an abundance of oak trees) until they tired of milling around.

He decided to put his Ring of Invisibility on. He never left anywhere without it and considering Thorin's nephews were more than likely sent at the request of the Dwarf King, using it seemed a sensible solution. He'd found the perfect wood, a large one that had presumably been sliced from its tree as use for firewood. Thick and strong, it was undoubtedly the right one. Now, all he had to do was turn it into a shield.

* * *

_Weaponry and Protection Using Materials from the Earth_

Marvellous book. It acted as a guide to making anything, from a rough bow and arrow to a flawless guillotine. He lay sprawled on the soft, white floor, the book open on the page he needed, the oaken branch lying by his side.

_The shield should be large enough to cover the torso._

The branch was larger than Bilbo's torso was. In fact, he was half-certain it was exactly Thorin's height. It was also just smooth from where a weapon, probably a saw, had not long ago driven through it.

_The shield should be decorated with the crest of the Kingdom_ and there followed a series of helpful illustrations of the symbols of various Kingdoms. He softly traced Erebor's symbol and looked at the pale colour of the soon-to-be shield. It almost seemed a shame to mark the branch, but he knew it had to be done. Picking up a small dagger, he approached it. He placed its blade against the surface and began carving the wood. Not too deep or it would break and be worse than useless as a protector in battle. Not too light or the crest would not be seen.

It was hard work. The wood was tough and wouldn't yield and he was near despair until finally, the symbol, came through. It was not bad. Not bad at all. He suddenly became very aware of the little shavings on the top of the shield. He looked around for somewhere to hide them and his eyes fixed on the bed. In an act that would deeply shock his father, who had always insisted on Bilbo clearing after himself _properly,_ he brushed the shavings into his hands and dropped them behind the headboard. May Bungo forgive him.

Sliding his hands underneath the wooden object, he picked it up, barely moving it off the ground and dragged it to the bed too before sliding it underneath. There. Thorin wouldn't find out until he had to. Everything was going accordingly to plan. He hoped.

* * *

"They couldn't find him." Thorin shook his head. "What in Mahal's name is that Halfling up to?"

"I'm sure it's nothing bad." Balin told Thorin. "Why are you so worried?"

"When it comes to Bilbo Baggins, one should always be worried."

"He probably just went for a walk, lad."

Thorin shrugged his shoulders. "Perhaps. I'm visiting the treasury today. Will you look after Dain for me?"

"Of course." Smiling slyly, Balin looked at Thorin. "Picking out a gift for someone are we?"

"I might be." Thorin answered nonchalantly.

Balin chuckled and clapped a hand to Thorin's shoulder. "Good luck, _gille_."

Thorin nodded in reply. He moved to the door and took a deep breath. "I hope so."

"You'll be fine." Balin promised.

Thorin really did hope so.

* * *

Curse that Dragon. Why hadn't he organised this room better? Dragons were truly the most inconsiderate beasts to walk (or should that be fly?) this Earth. As it was, he was currently scrabbling through golden coins, trying to find the perfect pieces to present Bilbo with. Did he like emeralds best? Sapphire? Ruby? Did he prefer gold or silver? At least he knew diamond and amethyst were out of the question (at least diamond was for _now_). He sunk down onto the nearby hill of coins and sighed in defeat. Blasted Hobbit.

"King Thorin?"

"Ori," Thorin growled. "If I have to tell you to call me by name one more time..."

"Sorry. Thorin?"

"Yes?"

"You look most upset. What's wrong?"

Thorin could hear little tinkly sounds as Ori stepped on the carpet of precious metals. "I don't know what Bilbo likes." he admitted.

"He likes green."

"What?"

"He likes green." Ori repeated. "He likes it because it reminds him of the Earth and trees and his burrow."

"Gold or silver?"

"He likes both, I think."

"Thank you." Thorin got up from his perch, faith renewed. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. I was just trying to find something to draw."

"You can draw anything in the palace. But be mindful of people."

"Thanks, Thorin."

Thorin gazed around the cavernous room. At least he knew what he could look for. He had many green jewels, and it was no hard feat to see them, glittering in the mounds of gold and silver. He found a delicate necklace of fine, silver chains, a large narrow emerald in its centre. It was beautiful and he placed it inside his pocket and made his way back to the entrance. Praise the Gods for putting Ori on this Earth.

* * *

Bilbo was interrupted out of his thoughts by a hefty knock at the door. Opening it, he was met with Dwalin, who quickly stepped inside.

"Is everything alright?"

"Yes." Dwalin produced a bar of the brightest gold Bilbo had ever seen and fished a handful of purple gems, differing in various shades. "He likes these flowery colours, yes?"

"He does."

"Good." Dwalin turned and left as abruptly as he'd entered.

Bilbo shook his head, smiling. _Flowery colours. _Dwalin wasn't wrong, he supposed, but that description tickled him. It was nice that Dwalin accepted this of Ori so willingly. He knew the Company found it most hilarious that Ori enjoyed flowers and artsy things. Dwalin seemed fine with it from what Bilbo could see.

Wait. Gems and metal. He needed gems and metals, but after the business with the Arkenstone... Bilbo bit his lip. He hadn't thought of that. Quickly shutting his door, he ran after the hulking Dwarf.

Dwalin nodded upon hearing Bilbo's explanation. "I understand," he said, "leave it to me."

"What are you going to do?"

"Don't worry." Dwalin said, ruffling Bilbo's hair. "I will be subtle."

And with that, he went into his own room, leaving Bilbo worried as to what the Dwarf would get up to. He was once again interrupted by another knock at the door and he felt himself blanching at the sight of Thorin, though the Dwarf King wasn't particularly terrifying at that moment.

"At my cousin's insistence we are all to celebrate getting Erebor back tonight."

"Celebrate?"

"Drinking, feasting, music and telling a few tales."

"Do we have food and ale?"

"Nori, Fili, Kili, Oin and Gloin liberated a few supplies from the Elves, Men and those from the Iron Hills."

"A _few_ supplies?" Bilbo raised an eyebrow. He very much doubted that a _few _supplies had been taken.

"Aye. Though we will have to work hard on forging alliances when the Councils of Men and _other peoples_ come, we should last until then. As long as we don't, ah, celebrate too much."

Bilbo had a suspicion that Hobbit celebrations and Dwarf celebrations were quite different. He felt Thorin's eyes on him and glanced up at him. Thorin's eyes were thoughtful and oddly tender.

"Wh-what time?" Bilbo asked.

"We have a few hours." Thorin's voice was low and husky. Bilbo almost shuddered at the sound. It was so... He mentally shook himself. Now wasn't the time. "You will be there?"

"If you wish."

"I do wish."

"Then I shall be there."

Thorin's eyes had not left him. Slowly, he reached out a hand and brushed a light coppery curl from Bilbo's forehead. "You need your hair braided."

Bilbo looked up at him, his green eyes curious. Was Thorin suggesting what Bilbo thought he was? "Perhaps you could help me."

Thorin's lip curled. "Perhaps I could." He smiled. "I'd better go and tell the others to get ready. Shall I come back for your hair?"

"I'd like that. Thank you."

When Thorin had left, Bilbo slid down onto the carpet. Things, he realised, were really coming along.

* * *

**Thank you for the reviews I got yesterday! It was a really pleasant surprise and I'm really grateful!**

**littlewolfwindspeaker, damn I wish I'd thought of that! Next time! I will get it next time.**

**Again, thank you for the reviews and I hope this was enjoyed!**

**Love from Shania. xx**


	11. Confession and Advancement

Bilbo blinked up in surprise at the hulking Dwarf. "You're here!"

"I _said _I would braid your," Thorin gently stroked the array of curls, hia fingers skating dangerously close to the Hobbit's ear, "unruly mop."

"Unruly!" Bilbo scoffed.

Thorin lightly grinned at him. Tonight, his Halfling was clad in a long, velvety, deep green shirt, tight, black leggings clinging to his legs. The effect was most pleasing. He teased the curls, the hair just reaching past Bilbo's shoulders and smiled warmly. He was going to enjoy the braiding.  
They both took a seat on the bed, Bilbo sitting between Thorin's legs (and almost unable to breathe because of it), and Thorin's large, but nimble fingers worked thorugh the coppery locks, deftly tying them into a braid of commitment, to warn others that this Hobbit was being saved for another. Whether Bilbo knew what the braid meant, Thorin didn't know. What he did know was that other Dwarves would. Heheheh. To show others just who this one was being saved for, he took out a silver clasp, engraved with his carvings, and snapped it over the interwoven strands.

Bilbo smiled up at him when he'd finished. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"I haven't got a clasp." Bilbo said, worriedly. "I can't do _your_ hair."

"It's fine." Thorin lightly touched the halfling's shoulder. "Really."

The Hobbit was so oddly perfect with his bright, large green eyes, coppery curls, slender limbs, large, hairy feet and innocent outlook- so different from any Dwarf- but Thorin knew that he would not have him any other way.

Tall, strong, long hair, stormy eyes, a tendency to growl and that beard...Thorin was not one a Hobbit usually would go for. Yet, there was just a certain something, Bilbo couldn't put his finger on it, that made him very desirable. Bilbo allowed his eyes to roam over the silvery, fur-lined waistcoat the King wore over an icy blue shirt, dark trousers covering those legs... Did Thorin even know what he did to him?

Cold, disjoined metal brushed against his throat. "Thorin?"

"Shh. Keep still."

And then Bilbo could see a large green gem, a clear, beautiful green like secret pools gleaming aorund his neck. Little, pale links of silver were attached to this splendid stone. "Thorin, it's too.."

"Shh," Thorin said again, his voice low and husky as it had been earlier. He pressed a finger to Bilbo's lips," I want you to wear it."

"I have nothing to give you."

"You do, little one." Thorin breathed.

Their faces were close now. Both were staring to pant and when Bilbo looked up, he could see that Thorin's blue eyes were full of fire and passion. The Dwarf's lips were parted, chapped, rosy skin, beckoning his own lips to meet them. He closed his eyes... only for Thorin to stand straighter.

"We should be on our way." The Dwarf told him. "Are you ready?"

"Yes."

"Good. Bilbo?"

"Hmm?"

"If you need anything from the treasury, and I should have said this before, you are welcome to it."

"Are you certain?"

"Indeed I am. Dwalin and I were discussing what repairs to do with Dale and I remembered I still haven't paid my burglar."

Payment was not what Bilbo was after, but the King wasn't to know that. He settle for nodding politely. The shield could not be ready soon enough.

* * *

He was put in mind of Bag End and the unexpected party. With Dwarves singing and telling stories, and having contests, he also had to admit that Hobbits and Dwarves truly weren't so dissimilar.

"Hey, I bet Bilbo could drink more'n you, Bombur!" Bofur yelled, giggling at his brother.

"Oh, aye?" Bombur snapped. "We'll see about that!"

And before Bilbo could protest, a pair of hands had inserted themselves underneath his armpits and he'd been deposited unceremoniously on a chair between Dain and Dwalin, a large mug of Dwarven beer in front of him.

"Now, neither of you two have had a drink yet, aye? So, you and Bombur see wh can drink the most."

"He's a lightweight!" Gloin laughed. "I bet our burglar could beat him easily!"

Bombur's eyes crinkled in a cheerful smile. "Best of luck, Master Baggins!"

* * *

Nine beers later and Bilbo coulldn't see straight. Everyone had twins and he felt very left out.

"I want...a twin person too." He slurred.

"A twin?" One of the Oins smiled.

"Yup. A twin is someone who looks like you."

"This is brilliant!" One of the Kilis cackled.

Then something shifted and the twins disappeared. "Where did they go?!"

"They went back home." Dori smiled.

"Home is here, with you." Bilbo mumbled. "I never thought I'd like you, but I do!"

"I don't know what to think." Balin said, trying not to smile at Bilbo's antics.

"I like you all, but I especially like him!" And with that he pointed at Thorin.

"Oh, really?" Dain asked, leaning forward and leering at him.

"Yes!"

"Why?"

"Because he's a very sexy Dwarf."

Thorin pretended he wasn't hearing this. He was flattered, but why did it have to be here that Bilbo said all this? Fili and Kili were hooting with laughter. For Mahal's sake.

"Do you think," Bilbo murmured, dreamily, "that he might like me too?"

"I'm sure he does." Dain said, lightly ruffling Bilbo's hair. He caught the tip of his ear and was surprised by the sound of pleasure from the small creature.

"You mustn't, that's what _Thorin _ has to do. Not anyone else." Bilbo told him. He caught hold of his mug and lifted it to his lips. "This is a bit very strong."

"My apologies, Master Baggins."

"'S alright."

"Do you love him, then?" Dain asked.

"I can't tell _you _ that." Bilbo said, almost dropping his mug. "_He's _ supposed to know first!"

"Good Mahal, I'm making mistakes tonight." Dain muttered, shaking his head.

Thorin smiled. This was turning out to be a very good evening. "No worries, cousin." Looking at the Halfling, whose head was slowly drroping, he shook his head. "I'd better get him to his chambers."

"No funny business!" Dwalin called out, roaring with mirth.

"Thorin?" Bilbo looked up at him, big green eyes dozy from drunkenness, gazing up at THorin as he was led away from the group. "Where are I going?"

"We have to get you back to your chambers, little one."

"Oh, are you taking me?"

"Yes."

"Oooh, yes! Would you wish to lay together tonigh-?"

"Bilbo!" Thorin thundered, though he kept his grip on the Hobbit gentle. A small hand reached up and threaded itself through his beard.

"You're my everything, Thorin Oakenshield."

Thorin gently caught hold of the appendage, lightly rubbing ot with his calloused thumb. "Can I tell you something?"

"Yes."

"You're very dear to me."

"Am I?"

"Yes." Thorin twisted the door handle and gently ushered the little Hobbit inside.

"That's good." Bilbo hummed. He was starting to feel woozy now. "Aule, my head feels strange."

"It's the alcohol." Thorin replied. "You will have an ache tomorrow."

"Will you be here tomorrow?"

"Aye."

Bilbo's legs suddenly gave way and he fell, only for Thorin to catch hold of him. "Sorry."

Thorin shrugged. "Think nothing of it. I've been worse." He gently guided him to his bed. "You should get rest." He advised as he lifted the halfling onto the mattress.

"Stay with me?"

It was a better offer than sleeping on the couch in his room again, so Thorin agreed. He was worried about what Bilbo might do, considering he had just offered relations, but instead, the Halfling seemed content to nestle into Thorin's chest, clutching onto his shirt. His little body started relaxing and soon he was sleeping. Thorin gazed down at him. Such a small thing, with such power. it was ridiculous. He kissed the Hobbit's forehead and slowly, sleep also took him for her own.


	12. Acceptance and Beginnings

Bilbo groaned loudly as light, strong as the sun, bored into his eyes. Closing them, he turned and twisted. There was a firm wall of something blocking his way and he opened his eyes, slowly, until the 'wall' revealed itself.

"Oh, dear Aule..." Bilbo mumbled.

Thorin stirred awake at Bilbo's voice. "Master Baggins. Good morning."

Just how that blasted Dwarf could just lie there and say 'good morning' as though this happened all the time, Bilbo didn't know.

"I'm never drinking again. _Ever_. Also, I'm going to murder Bofur. I'll smother him with that hat of his. I'll cut off his beard with a pocket knife."

Thorin chuckled. "I didn't mind you being drunk. You were _full _ of compliments last night."

"I can't believe I said all that." Bilbo moaned and turned over, burying his face in his pillow. He would never be able to look Thorin or any other Dwarves in the eye again.

"Bilbo," Thorin's voice was calm and soothing, "look at me."

Bilbo turned his face and looked at the sky blue eyes. "Yes?"

"You said you liked me especially-"

Why was he doing this to him?!

"- and while your explanation of 'he's a sexy Dwarf' was appreciated, I can't help but feel there's more to it."

"There is."

"Aye?"

"Yes."

"Will you tell me?"

Thorin's hand was stroking Bilbo's hair. It felt most pleasant. "You're loyal, brave, passionate, loving, in a gruff way and just are the most stubborn person I've ever met. You're probably saving yourself for another strong, tough Dwarf or Dwarrowdam, which is fine, but as you really wanted to know, I-"

"Bilbo?"

"Hmm?"

Thorin didn't say anything. Instead he leaned forward and lightly brushed his lips against Bilbo's, shocking the Hobbit into silence.

"You're courageous, loyal, strong, compassionate and have the biggest heart I've ever known a being to have. If I may be so bold, I'm glad to have captured it."

"Honestly?"

"Yes."

This time Bilbo leaned to take the Dwarf's lips. Thorin responded enthusiastically. Finally, he'd made his intentions clear. Dis would be thrilled.

* * *

Before entering the Hall, Bilbo timidly reached out to slide his hand into Thorin's, smiling (despite his headache) when Thorin glady held onto it.

"Durin's beard, they look awful." Thorin murmured.

Fili and Kili were tightly entwined, bemoaning their aches and pains, Bombur had his head on the table, Bofur had his hat pulled over his eyes, Bifur was deathly pale and nursing a cup of something, Gloin and Nori were slumped, their usually decorative braids messy and unkempt, Dori had his head on Balin's shoulder, both mumbling despondently, Oin was busily mashing up herbs (he'd been sensible) and Ori had his head on the lap of a very pleased (despite his hangover) Dwalin.

"Uncle!" Fili yowled. "Make the pain go!"

"I'm making you a medicine, Master Fili, be patient." Oin muttered.

"I think your uncle's _already _ looking after someone, lad." Dwalin murmured, his fingers lightly threading through Ori's locks.

"Congratulations, the pair of you." Gloin muttered.

"Thank you." Ori smiled.

"He meant those two, Ori." Dwalin corrected.

"Oh, right. Very good." Ori mumbled, tiredly. He wasn't at his brightest hungover as he was.

Bilbo looked at Dwalin curiously. Dwalin mouthed that he would tell him later and Bilbo nodded.

* * *

"We were close!" Dwalin exploded. "_So _ close and those two _clotheads_ decided to drag him onto the table and dance with him! I was just about to ask him if he would consider accepting my courting, and those foolish princes came along!"

"Can you not ask him to talk with you alone?"

"For what reason?"

"Just say, 'Ori I want to discuss something with you'."

"How did Thorin do it?"

Bilbo blushed. "Well, he asked why I wanted him, and then he responded in kind and then we kissed."

Dwalin sighed. "I'm no good at this romantic, tender stuff. I must be mad to think he'd want me."

"He looked very happy where he was this morning."

"Did he?"

"Oh, yes. Go _on_, Dwalin. You can't wait forever."

"Fine! Look at the quill for me, would you?" Dwalin went to rummage through his cabinet and came back, holding it out for the Hobbit to see.

It was exquisite. It was made of bright, perfect gold, in the shape of a raven's feather. It bore little twinkly, purple gems, ceating a swirling effect. It had a sharp nib at one end, for writing.

"He'll love it." Bilbo told him. "He will adore it."

"I hope so." Dwalin looked worried, scared even.

"Go on and find him."

* * *

Oh for the love of Durin's hairy arse. Heirs of Erebor or not, he was going to get his ax and kill them both. Why would they not leave Ori alone?

"Of course he'll like it." Dwalin heard Kili say. "He'll absoloutely love it, we promise. Now, off you pop and find him."

"Thank you." Ori's voice sounded shy and befuddled. Dwalin wondered who 'he' was.

There was a gasp as Ori turned and saw him. The scribe's cheeks colured a dusky rose colour and he stammered, before ommiting a nevous, "Hullo."

"Ori." Dwalin stepped forward.

"I have something for you." Ori said, just as Dwalin said these words.

Oh, dear. This wasn't going to plan at all.

Slowly, Dwalin handed him the golden quill. Ori's mouth opened and he looked up at Dwalin, uncertainty in his eyes.

"Is this...is it a _courting_ gift?"

"'Tis. If you will have me."

Ori slid and hand up his sleeve and came out with a dagger, sheathed in a green jade casing. "I will. This is mine. It was our father's. He gave it to me to give to my One if ever I found her. Or him."

"Ori, I would be _honoured _ to be your One."

Ori gasped, a delighted smile turning up his mouth. "The honour is mine, really."

Dwalin gently thumped his head against Ori's, looking into the depths of those deep, ocean blue eyes. "We are both lucky."


	13. Jealousy and Understanding

**Oh, guys! The reviews you've been giving are the most beautiful things! I'm so privileged to have gained the attention of such wonderful people! Thank you _so _ much!**

_**Mi aon- My One**_

_**Aglareb- Glorious  
Alata- Radiance  
Celebin- Silver like  
Elemmiire- a star  
Feanor- Spirit of Fire  
**_

* * *

It was nice in the library, Thorin could see why Bilbo chose to spend so much time there. It was cosy, comfortable, warm and peaceful. He saw his Hobbit curled up on a chaise-lounge with many padded cushions supporting him, a deep blue book open on his lap. Creeping up to him and peering over his shoulder, he only got as far as _'-very jealous, even posessive-' _when the book suddenly snapped shut and worried green eyes met his icy blue ones.

"Didn't anyone tell you it's rude to look over people's shoulders like that?"

"What is this?" Thorin lifted the book and looked at its title. _**The Courting Traditions of Erebor's Royal Line.** _"Ah." He placed the book on the low table in front of the chair and sat by Bilbo, tugging the Halfling into his lap. "I see."

"What do you see?"

"Dwarves, at least, are taught to only tell their Ones that they love them first. They show interest and affection to them only. They offer to braid hair," he stroked Bilbo's braid, "and will touch their One's hair as often as they can. I _thought _ you were trying to court me."

"I thought Hobbit courting might be too... foreign for you to know what it was."

"It was thoughtful, _mi aon."_ Thorin kissed his brow before holding tightly onto the Halfling. They were quiet, holding gladly onto the other, until the peaceful moment was shattered by Kili coming in, declaring, "Gandalf's here!"

* * *

"I wonder why he is here." Thorin wondered outloud.

"I thought he accompanied King Thranduil to Mirkwood's border." Bilbo said, ignoring Thorin's hiss of displeasure.

"He was." Balin puffed, hurrying up to join them. "He's probably just here to see how we're getting along."

"Hmm." Thorin didn't seem convinced. "We shall see."

"Ah, Thorin." Gandalf appeared pleased. "Excellent, you look well."

"Is there anything wrong?" Thorin asked, sharply.

The twinkly, cheerful look fell from Gandalf's face. "There isn't. But I have brought the first of the Councils to meet you."

Thorin groaned loudly upon seeing who it was. "Oh, for fu-"

* * *

Elves. This was just getting better. Now he had delicate, tree-shagging leaf-munchers pottering about Erebor. Frankly he'd prefer to put up the Orcs. There were seven of them, a female with long, dark brown hair named Alata, a male, sporting deep brown deer-like eyes called Elemmiire, another female this time with light, almost silver hair by the name of Celebin, another female with black hair named Feanor and another male called Aglareb who had strangely short hair.

* * *

**AN:/ Don't worry, we won't be focusing on the Elves too much. They're just a mechanism to get the rest of the story into gear. Though, I'm open to a little Kiliel, if you are!**

* * *

And those two. Thranduil, his spawn and the She-Elf, Tauriel. This was just not going to plan.

"We will be gone once the meeting is over." Legolas told the Dwarf. "We don't wish to stay too long."

"Good." He knew as host, he should be civil at least, but of all the creatures in Middle Earth... Why _Elves?_

_And why was Bilbo looking so entranced?_

This would not do. One of the Elves spotted him. Elemmiire. The young, slender face broke into a delighted smile and suddenly _his Hobbit_ was being _looked at_ and _touched_ by an _Elf_. And a _male_ Elf at that! (from what he could tell). He walked over to Bilbo, who was all-too easily conversing with the tree-shagger. Bilbo turned and smiled at him and went back to talking to the Elf.

In the years to come, Thorin would call what he did next, the single most stupid thing he'd ever done. He didn't intend on it, but the infamous Durin possessive streak reared its unwelcome head and he took a hold of Bilbo, flipping him over his shoulder and carried him away from the Elves.

"Thorin! What in Yavanna's name are you d-! Put me down right now!"

Bilbo's annoyance didn't improve when Thorin temporarily forgot the way to the chambers. Finding his room, he took his Halfling inside, dropping him onto the unslept-in bed.

Bilbo responded by standing up and glowering at Thorin. "That was incredibly rude, Thorin Oakenshield! Just becuase you're a big strong Dwarf doesn't give you the right to cart Hobbits around whenever you want!"

"I don't want you near those Elves."

"Why not?"

"The way _he_ looked at you."

"He was _being_ _friendly_!"

Thorin snorted. "No, he wasn't."

"Yes, he was!"

"He was _not_!" Thorin thundered.

"Even if he was, do you honestly think I'd do that to you?"

Thorin was stunned.

"Do you?"

"Of course I don't."

"Then trust me." Bilbo murmured.

Thorin wrapped his arms aroud Bilbo, placing his head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry. I do trust you. I know that you like them and he's one of them..."

"You and I have been through more together. And, personally, I like my men bearded." Bilbo gently tugged Thorin's locks.

Thorin began laughing. Leaning away, though still holding onto his Hobbit, he looked Bilbo in his eyes. "Do you now?"

"I do, yes."

Thorin kissed Bilbo's cheek. "I am glad to hear that."

* * *

**Seriously, everything will make sense soon! Glad you enjoyed the last chapter, hope this one is just as good. Though, I'm not too happy about the ending. :/ Ah,well.**


	14. Confessions and Courting

**Does Tauriel have green eyes or brown? I think brown. I _think_. I'm not 100%, so forgive me if I make a mistake! **

* * *

Dain had been brought up to know that royals were second only to the Great Creators. Thrain and Thror would be spinning in their graves if they knew that their heir had decided to take on a Halfling as a mate. Friendships were fine, but _mates_? No, this would not do. It would not do at all.

* * *

For such a small thing, Bilbo could show surprising strength when the mood took him. Like now, he was dragging Gloin to the forgeries, one hand steadying a wheelbarrow holding a circular object covered by a black cloth.

"Come _on_, Gloin!"

"What's the hurry, Master Baggins?"

"There just is."

To appease his King's mate, he hurried along, only to be faced with a pair of sharp green eyes once they arrived.

"You can't tell Thorin."

"I won't."

"Or Balin. Or Fili or Kili, or.."

"I won't tell anyone! Now what is it?"

Bilbo peeled back the soft material, revealing the shield. Gloin's eyes widened. "You made it _yourself_?"

"I did."

"It's good. Not bad for woodwork."

"I have no experience with melting metals and the like. I need your help."

"Couldn't Dwalin-"

Bilbo raised an eyebrow. "He's got Ori to bother with."

Oh, yes. "Alright, then. What do you want done?"

* * *

It was beautiful. It was conceited to say so, but it was beautiful. He just hoped Thorin would like it. He couldn't carry it to the Dwarf, so he placed it back in the barrow and covered it again. Now he stood outside Thorin's door, heart hammering in anticipation. After several minutes of agonising, he raised his little fist and tapped on the wood.

"Bilbo?"

Oh, no. Those deep, glinting eyes were so intense... He was a fool. Thorin wouldn't like his poor attempt of a gift at all. He edged back.

"Come in."

Seeing no other way around it, Bilbo obeyed the request, miserably pushing the barrow, wishing he'd thought of something else.

"I..I made you a courting..um.."

"The wheelbarrow?"

Bilbo rolled his eyes, smiling slightly at Thorin. "No, it's...oh, just look!" And with that, he tore off the covering.

Thorin's eyes travelled over the carved wood, taking in its smooth, pale surface, the intricate carving of the Durin crest that shone with dark steel, the blue gem glimmering in its centre.

"'Tis for me?"

"Yes. It's not very good, I- HMMLF!"

Thorin interrupted his Hobbit by planting his lips on the soft, smooth rosy one of the Halfling. "It's perfect." He ran his fingers through the honey brown curls. "Just perfect."

* * *

Kili had never believed in angels. He'd thought them to be creatures of myth and lore, to soothe frightened people. Now, as he looked at the falme-haired She-Elf, he couldn't understand how he'd been so wrong.  
Beautiful, gentle, strong, witty...she was as good as any Dwarrowdam to him. Better, even.

Soft brown eyes met his. He looked away. What would such a regal and beautiful woman want with him?

"How are you faring, Master Dwarf?" Her voice, soft as the summer breeze, caught his attention.

"I am fine. Yourself?"

"I'm well. Last time I saw you, however, you were tearing off to war moments after you could stand."

"I know."

"It was not wise of you." Tauriel lightly murmured.

"I couldn't leave them."

"I understand."

"You were fighting. How are _you_?"

"It is difficult to harm an Elf. I was unhurt."

Kili sighed slightly in relief. "That's good."

"Master Dw-"

"Kili."

Large eyes blinked at him, surprised. "I'm sorry?"

"Please call me Kili."

"Kili," her voice surrounded his name, sounding like it was made to say it, "I'm glad that you are well."

"Without you, I'd be dead. Thank you, ma'-"

"Tauriel."

"What?"

"Please call me Tauriel." Her mouth was smiling, slightly teasing, but her voice was serious.

"Thank you, Tauriel."

She nodded and her eyes suddenly flashed. "You know, I never told you anything about my life."

"No."

"Would you like to hear it?"

Kili's eyes widened and he nodded his head vigourously. "Yes!"

"I was born on a cool winter's eve..."

* * *

Tauriel sat, perched on the wall of Erebor. Above her, thousands of stars glimmered, like Arkenstones spread against a black carpet. She loved the stars. They made her feel safe as though they were her guardians. The Moon shone like a giant pearl making the night sky something truly beautiful.

A pair of footstpes behind her caught her off guard. Pulling her dagger out of her sleeve, she jumped onto the ground only to be met by a small being welding a silver blade.

"Apologies. I thought you were dangerous."

"Thorin once said I was." Bilbo replied, tucking Sting back into its sheath. Then blinked at her apparel that consisted of a thin, long-sleeved green tunic over loose black trousers. "Are you not cold?"

"It can get colder than this in Mirkwood."

"I believe you." Bilbo stuck his pipe between his teeth and rooted for a match. "Do you need a light?"

"No, thank you. I don't smoke."

Moving away from her so she didn't end up breathing in the smoke, he placed the fire into the bowl, before shaking the flame out of existence. "I won't be here too long, Miss."

"Call me by name." she requested.

"Tauriel, isn't it?"

"Yes. You don't have to leave if you don't wish."

"I promised Thorin I wouldn't stay too long. Apparently, I put myself in danger a lot so even Erebor might not be safe."

She couldn't help but laugh. "He's protective."

"You have no idea."

"Oh, yes I do. Thranduil is protective of us all."

"Are you trying to _compare_ them?"

"I wouldn't dream of it." Tauriel answered.

"I hope not. We've just finished one Battle."

"I wish they could put their differences aside. Their dislike of the other makes everything...difficult."

"What is it?"

"Nothing. Don't worry."

"Tauriel, what's wrong?"

"As much as I love him, I do wish he'd kiss and make up with Thorin."

"You like the Dwarves? I mean, it's not like you _shouldn't_, but some, well, _most _ Elves don't."

"I don't dislike the Dwarves. One of them I like very much."

"Who?"

"He is not like the others. He walks in the sun, sending happiness to those he loves. Eyes the colour of the earth and hair of the colour a raven would wear. He is too close to the King. We can never be."

"Tauriel. Thorin loves those Dwarves as though they were all of his own flesh and blood. You can't keep your feeling away from this Dwarf."

"It is not Oakenshield I worry about. It's my King. I fear what he would do."

"Would he really resent your happiness?"

"I...I do not know. Perhaps. Thranduil is not easy to understand, though we all know that he does love us."

"If he truly loves you, he'll let you be. He might not be too happy, but he'll allow it."

Tauriel nodded. "I hope he will."

"Are you feeling better?"

"I am. Thank you."

"No problem. I'd better go back in. Goodnight, Tauriel."

"Goodnight."

Far above her, the stars shone brighter, as if they too, agreed with what had been said.

* * *

**I REALLY LOVE TAURIEL! She's one of the most amazing Elves I've ever heard of. I also love you, you gave me so many pleasant reviews, I couldn't believe it! Thank you all so much and I'm glad to know last chapter wasn't as sucky as I thought it was! Do Tauriel's feelings seem alright to you? I'm trying so hard to make this not like Jariadne, it's unbelievable. **

**Love from Shania. xx**


	15. Strength and Size

**Last night I saw a Bagginshield fanvid with the song 'My Heart Will Go On'. I was in tears. I'm not lying. It was so sad and lovely.**

* * *

It had become a morning tradition for Bilbo to sneak into Thorin's bedroom to steal an hour with his One. Thorin had recently overcome his fear of sleeping in Thror's bed after he'd woken up with an almighty pain in his neck. So, every morning, Bilbo would pad into Thorin's chambers and haul himself up onto the bed. Thorin would usually be half asleep, but would pull Bilbo towards him, mumbling a few pleasantries in Khuz-dul.  
They had decided early on that spending the nights together so early on in the courtship was _not _ what they wanted to do. Thorin had said that if they were going to have relations, it could wait until they were married and Bilbo wholeheartedly agreed. The sex could wait.

For now, Bilbo liked watching Thorin sleep. The King looked peaceful and happy. If he got bored, he simply plaited his hair to get braiding practise. When Thorin eventually woke, he always smiled. As though he was truly thrilled to see Bilbo there. Bilbo loved mornings.

Thorin pulled himself up to a semi-sitting position, one arm clamped around Bilbo. "My sister should be arriving soon."

"Do you think she will like me?"

"I'm certain of it." Thorin pressed a kiss to the Shireling's forehead.

"You said she looks like you."

"Aye."

"Will I be able to tell the difference?"

Thorin chuckled. "There are a few differences, little one. She has a woman's body. Her clothes are different..."

"I've never seen a female Dwarf before."

"I realise. When you meet her, she will most likely start mother-henning you."

"A fussy Dwarf. I've never met one of those before." Bilbo quipped, smiling innocently at Thorin.

Thorin gently poked Bilbo's shoulder. "There was no need for that."

"Yes, there was."

Thorin rolled his eyes and began edging his face closer to Bilbo's. "You are a force to be reckoned with."

Bilbo smiled and pressed lips against Thorin's, sharply inahling when the Dwarrow's teeth nipped at his lower lip. Thorin moved his arms, running hands over the Halfling until they got to the spillage of curls on the latter's scalp. His hand accidentally brushed against Bilbo's ear, gaining a whisper of arousal. Recklessly, he repeated the action, the kisses becoming more passionate, more desperate. Bilbo's hands grew bold, and started making an unexpected journey **( I'm SO sorry!) **towards the waistband of Thorin's nightclothes.

And then the door opened.

There stood a woman of short stature, wearing a deep, blue dress, fur lining the neck, a heavy silver locket (containing a lock of golden hair that had belonged to her late husband) around her neck. Eyes as deep a blue as a lake widened in astonishment as a hand bearing a large opal ring swept through her ebony locks.

Thorin didn't notice her door had been opened until he realised that something was in the room with them. Looking up, his eyes broadened when he saw who the woman was.

She pursed her lips, whether through annoyance or amusement, he didn't know. "Hello, brother."

* * *

Well, that was a fine way to meet a future in-law. A fine way indeed. What Dis must have thought, Bilbo didn't like to think. Luckily, she laughed it off, before teasingly scolding her brother for doing such a thing before marriage.

It was probably lucky that she'd arrived, actually. Yavanna only knew where the passion would have ended. He looked at the Princess of Erebor, who was nibbling on a sausage, cackling at some tale Fili was telling her.

"-And then-CLACK!- the whole thing collapsed!"

Dis was almost falling over with her laughter. "You- you are awful to laugh at such things! Poor old Bombur!"

"He found it funny too." Kili defended. "And it was rather hilarious, Mother."

"You overuse that tale, Fili." Thorin's amused voice told him.

"It's a good tale." Fili pointed out.

"The tree-shaggers did look after you, now, didn't they?" Dis asked.

"The ones in Rivendell did." Thorin muttered darkly.

Dis grimaced. "You had some bad luck there, brother. Rivendell isn't so bad, but Mirkwood..."

"Any place with Elves is bad."

"But Mirkwood is worse than Rivendell."

Thorin nodded. "Yes."

"Some Elves are alright." Kili's voice broke in, killing the discussion.

"Like Thranduil?" Thorin asked.

Kili pulled a face. "Mahal, no. But the Elves we've got now are alright."

"Alright? Last night one of them pulled out a harp and they didn't stop singing until midnight."

"They were thanking their Creator." Kili murmured

"For what?"

"The stars."

"Oh, Aule. Will we have to put up with this all the time?"

"No. They only do it once a year."

"How do you know all this?" Thorin demanded.

"One of them told me."

"Which one?"

"Tauriel. She thought I might like to be warned of what the singing was about."

"At least one of them has some courtesy." Thorin muttered.

Kili's face lit up. "Yes. She does."

* * *

"When will you get married?" Dis asked, as she accompanied her brother to the gates. Today the Men of Gondor would be arriving.

"I don't know." Thorin admitted. "We both want Dale reconstructed before we marry."

"That shouldn't take long. Would the Men of Lake Town be willing?"

"We aided in burning their city down. I doubt they will wish to help us."

"What if you were to offer them Dale?"

"It has crossed my mind."

"But...?"

"I fear their anger. People have _died_, Dis."

"'T'was not your intention. Offer Dale to the Men of Lake Town. See what they say."

"I will send the message."

The Men of Rohan stood, grim-faced at the gates. They were a welcome change to the Elves and Thorin greeted the King Theoden warmly, prompting a glad smile from the taller King.

"When will others be coming?" Theoden questioned.

"This is all of us. The Elves of Mirkwood, the Dwarrows of the Iron Hills, Erebor's sons and the Men of Rohan."

Theoden nodded. "When will our discussion take place?"

"In several days. We wish you to rest after your journey."

"I am grateful."

"The Men of Lake Town?" Dis reminded.

"They will be met with after the Coucil."

"If they get Dale..." Dis pointed out.

Thorin sighed. Great, this would set back the appointment something chronic. "I am sorry. We-"

"No need. Running a kingdom is hard work."

"I can do it."

"I believe you. I'm just telling you that I understand. We can wait."

"Good. Dis, could you find Ori?"

"'Course."

Theoden watched as Dis darted off. "Dwarrow women astound me."

"Do they?" Thorin's voice was sharp.

"They really are the most toughest people on Middle Earth."

"Yes," Thorin said, remembering Dis', grief-stricken, yet still making sure of her two boys' happiness and safety, after her husband's passing, "they are."


	16. Danger and Dreams

**Balendin is a Latin name meaning 'physically powerful' or 'healthy'.**

* * *

Dis could distinctly hear cries. And she recongised those cries, how many times had she soothed them away? Yanking on a purple dressing gown, he ran to her sons' room to help him.

Fili was at his wits' end. Kili would not wake up and his cries were tearing at the eldest heir's heart like knives. "Kili, wake up! Please!"

Aid arrived in the form of Dis, who sprinted to Kili's side, smoothing hair away from his eyes, crooning softly. Whatever she did, worked because soon Kili was open-eyed, though he was still breathing heavily.

"Mama...there was blood. So much blood..."

"Shh." Dis reached for his hands, squeezing them lightly. "It's alright, my boy."

"A wonderful warrior I'd make."

"Stop." Dis spoke sharply. "Do you believe that your uncle, your grandfather, never woke up screaming? Because they did! It's natural, after your first battle, to wake up with nightmares."

"Uncle had nightmares?" Fili asked, hardly able to believe it.

"Yes. It was before either of you were born, but I can assure you he had terrible dreams."

"I'm sorry. I know I'm not the only one..."

"Don't worry yourself, _gille_." Dis pressed a kiss to his temple. "Talk to Thorin. He'll help you."

"Will you sing to us?" Kili requested.

Dis smiled slightly. No matter how old... "Yes. Go back to your bed, Fili."

Listening to his mother's old hymn of the stars and the Creators care put Kili in mind of Tauriel. With her smiling face, long auburn locks and bright eyes in mind, sleep came for him within moments. And this time, nothing plagued them.

* * *

"Uncle?"

Thorin looked up from the scrolls, grateful for the interruption. "Yes?"

"I.. I've been...I have bad dreams."

"Come," Thorin pulled out a stool for him. "Tell me."

"Memories of the war. Usually, it's just the blood and gore and that's bad enough, but last night...I dreamed that Fili died."

"Oh, Kili."

"How did yours stop?"

"When I started thinking of those i was still left with. You, your mother, your brother, Balin and Dwalin. Though i'd lost much, I still had you. ANd that helped somehow. Kili, you must remember that Fili is still here."

"I do. For some reason, it just..."

Thorin placed his hand over his younger nephew's. "They will soon pass. Usually, the worst will signify them coming to an end. Think of who is still here."

"Thank you." Though he didn't know if it would work for him, he had to trust that his uncle at least knew what he was talking about. He just hoped it would work.

* * *

Walking around with one of Theoden's men, a strong Man, light hair reaching to his shoulders, Dain casually asked, "Have you had much dealing with Halflings?"

"I haven't." Balendin answered. Icy green eyes looked down at his amber ones in curiosity. "Why do you ask?"

"I was just wondering if you had."

"Will I be doing much dealing with this one?" Balendin wondered.

"Possibly. Thorin is very taken with him."

"Is there anything I should know, Lord Dain?"

"They like having their ears touched."

"They do?"

"Oh, yes. They enjoy it very much. Only, it is a very private thing for them, you see."

"Why so?"

"It's a sacred thing, I don't know why.."

"I see. Is there anything else I should know?" Balendin asked.

"They like to make you fight to touch them."

Perfect. All he had to do was make sure Thorin saw and thought would Dain wanted him to think.

* * *

The safest place in the world was undoubtedly in the arms of Thorin Oakenshield. Secure, warm and comfortable. He smiled up at Thorin, shuffling about on his One's lap to get a better view of him.

"I can't believe Dis saw what she did."

Thorin gave a small smile. "Aye. I think we'll have to keep your ears covered from now on, _mi aon_."

"It was your own fault for touching them." Bilbo retorted, laying his head against Thorin's chest.

"It wasn't my intention." Thorin replied, kissing his brow.

"I'm sorry about the... groping. We tend to get rather frisky when we have our ears played with."

"Bilbo, what if another comes into contact with them?"

"That would be assault, because I'm already with someone. It happened to my cousin once. Poor thing never recovered."

"We must get them covered. Perhaps we can mold covers out of a metal."

"That would drive me crazy. Anything heavier than a light pinch causes pain."

"You should wear a hat."

"If I wanted a hat, I would've courted Bofur."

"Are you trying to make me jealous?"

"No. Just don't fuss, I can defend myself against people, you know."

"You wouldn't really have courted Bofur, would you?"

"No. His heart doesn't belong to me and my heart doesn't belong to him. I love _you_, Oakenshield."

"And I love you, Baggins."

* * *

**Originally, I was going to have Dain try and yoink Bilbo for himself, but there's nothing to suggest he might like men, so I settled for the non-royals-aren't-good-enough plot. Aww, they finally admitted they love each other! Now for Balendin to unintentionally ruin it!**

**Love from Shania. xx**


	17. Running and Hiding

**OK, Hobbit ears are sensitive as _Mahal_ knows what, so when they're touched, it gives them sexual arousal. But if it's against their will, it's like attempted rape. This is only from what I know having read various fanfictions over the years. Balendin will _not _*SPOILER ALERT!* get Bilbo's ears. I would never write that. He will, however, scare the ever loving life out of him. If you wish to skip, I understand.**

**_fer thammag_- Bastard**

* * *

The meeting with the Council was underway, and Thorin had requested that he sleep and rest. He felt sorry he wouldn't be with Thorin, but he knew nothing of politics, so it was most likely for the best. He heard a knock at the door and answered it, suddenly faced with one of the Men from Rohan.

Looking up at the tall Man with cold green eyes, Bilbo couldn't help but feel as though something was going to happen, something bad.

"Master Balendin. Can I help you?"

"No. There was just something I have to do." Balendin stepped inside, closing the door.

Bilbo's mouth felt dry. "What's going on?" he asked.

Balnedin answered by grabbing for the side of Bilbo's head. Bilbo jerked away, horrified. "Don't-" he barely got the words out, when once again, the Man launched forward. He swerved and ran and dodged, but the Man seemed intent on touching his ears. Memories of his cousin, pale-faced and withdrawn flashed through his mind and he yelped as the Man suddenly caught hold of his arm.

A gleam of silver caught his eye. Sting. Just managing to reach it, he swung the blade behind himself, hearing a gasp of pain and thank Yavanna, he was free. Not even pausing, he ran off, away from Men with cold eyes, away from danger. He didn't stop until he was outside Erebor.

* * *

"I didn't know!" Balendin shrieked, not daring to move on account of the sword the Dwarf king had held to his throat.

"My King, Thorin, peace!" Balin tried to still Thorin's fury. He wasn't happy either, but this was not helping matters.

"Why," Thorin snarled, "were you even _attempting _ to touch the Hobbit?!"

"I was told they enjoyed it!"

"_Not_ _from you_!" In frustration, Thorin slammed Orcrist into the wall, earning a reproachful look from Balin.

"Who told you that?" Balin asked.

"Lord Dain."

Thorin glanced up sharply. Balin placed an arm on Thorin's, looking him into those fiery blue orbs. "Calm. Confronting Dain all angry won't do any good."

Thorin exhaled sharply. "That _fer thammag_!"

* * *

"Where would he have gone?" Tauriel asked the three Dwarves.

"He doesn't know these parts." Fili murmured. "I would suggest we split."

"Hang on, what if there are dangerous beasts around these parts?" Bofur asked.

Fili cursed. "Bofur, come with me to find help. You two call his name and see if he answers."

They did. They called his name as loudly as their throats would allow, but no Halfling came forth.

Kili made to enter the forest, only to be stopped by a slim, strong hand closing around his arm. "Don't. It could be dangerous."

"And Mister Boggins is alone in there!"

"He might not be. There are people searching the grounds."

"What if.."

"Shh." She pressed a finger to his mouth. "Don't lose hope, Kili."

Looking into her wide, brown eyes, Kili fet a strange sense of calm wash over him. "I won't." He closed his fingers over her hand. "I promise."

She smiled and stood back as footsteps, running, came towards them. Fili and Bofur had managed to discover the Ri brothers, Bifur and Bombur and Gloin.

"Alright, Tauriel, go with Kili in case he needs protecting again, Bifur, go with Bombur, Gloin go with Ori, Nori and Dori go and Bofur, you stay with me."

With that, the individual pairs scattered into different directions, entering the large, dark forest. Tauriel insisted Kili stay in front of her, so she could see him. The woods weren't as bad as Mirkwood, but they were eery and made Kili very glad he had a woodland Elf with him.

* * *

"He would not be found."

Thorin's voice was barely a whisper. "What?"

"We couldn't find him." Bofur quietly murmured.

Thorin nodded. "Right." He looked over to Dis, who was absent-mindedly rubbing his shoulder. "Dis, would you mind seeking out Dain and asking him just _why_ he told that Man to attack Bilbo?"

"Uncle..."

"You may go now. All of you. Please."

A heavy feeling swirled around inside his chest. He wanted more than anything to go outside and find Bilbo, to bring him home to Erebor, to care for him, just _be _ there. But how could he find Bilbo when he didn't want to be found? It was near impossible. He'd _lost_ him.

* * *

**Thank you so much for the great reviews! I love you all.**

**Love from **


	18. Safe and Sound

**_bwoirrinagh_ = lass or girl, a fond word for a woman.  
_caraid_ = friend  
_mo=my  
__baagh keoie_ = mad beast**

**Courtesy of a lovely online dictionary I discovered and forgot the writer of. I'm very sorry for my lack of memory.**

* * *

"Just what, in Mahal's sweet name, were you thinking, Dain Ironfoot?!"

"Hello, Cousin Dis."

"Dain, Thorin is devastated!"

"He's not lost anything important!"

"He's lost his One! You know what can happen to a Dwarf when that happens! Do you wish Thorin dead? Is that it?"

"Of course I don't!" Dain snapped. "I just think he could do better!"

"Is this because the Halfling isn't royalty?"

"Yes."

"Dain, he's found someone who he loves. Someone with loyalty, bravery, someone who will love him for always. By driving Bilbo Baggins away, you may as well have shot Thorin in the head!"

"But-"

"Was my One a bad person? Was he cruel, arrogant, disloyal?"

"No."

"He was a good Dwarf. It never matters about what blood we have flowing through our veins. What matters is what we are _like_."

"I regret it." Dain said, softly.

"You'd best hope Thorin doesn't see you, else you'll regret it moreso."

She sighed as she re-entered her bedroom. Shrugging out of her nightclothes, she pulled a deep ebony robe on and pulled a cape, lined with the soft, pale fur of a wolf. She was going out there. How could she stay here?

* * *

He didn't know how long he'd been running. The instinct to run from the harm was overwhelming his ability to think, and so he ran on, not caring for the sharp branches or stinging plants. Eventually, however, he became too aware of the fact his blood seemed to be swooshing around inside his small body, that his lungs felt like there was dragon fire trickling around in their cavities. He stopped, breathing heavily, resting against a tree stump. He was shaking, the fear still present. He could hear no one, so he decided he was finally safe.

What had been wrong with that Man? Did he not know he was Thorin's? By Yavanna, what if Thorin thought he was... being disloyal? Bilbo groaned and buried his head into his hands. This was _not _ right. What could he do? He could go back to Erebor, the broken plants showed his path in the dim moonlight. If he did, though, who was to say the Man wouldn't attack him again?

Would Thorin be angry at him for running? He knew he'd managed to swing his blade into the Man and felt a sick swoop of guilt tear through himself. While he knew it hadn't been hard enough to _kill_ Balendin, wouldn't Thorin be upset at him for wounding one of their allies? Or would he understand why? He remained lost in thought, but then decided, abruptly what to do.

He'd rather not die in these Aule-forsaken woods, thank you very much.

* * *

Dori placed a rough, soothing hand onto Dis' shoulder. "Never mind, _bwoirrinagh_ . We'll find him tomorrow, yes?"

Dis internally winced at the name, but smiled wearily at him. "I hope we do, _mo caraid_."

"Go in and rest, dear. I'll keep looking."

"Are you not tired?"

"I'm used to staying up waiting and looking for young lads. Nori. Though I hope Master Baggins doesn't go and get himself arrested."

"So do I. Goodnight, Master Ri."

"Dori!"

"Dori."

Watching the younger Dwarrowdam slowly walk away, Dori sighed internally. As much as he would have liked to go in there and search until he found him, he knew he couldn't do that. Who would look after Ori? He had no doubt that Nori would try his best, the thief adored his younger brother, same as Dori did, but it wouldn't do to get lost. Especially with the courtship going on. It was actually rather endearing, though he sometimes had to resist the urge to snap at Dwalin to back off away from his youngest sibling. Dwalin undoubtedly loved and adored Ori, and the feeling was mutual. He was happy with the tattooed warrior and that was what mattered most. At least one of them had a love.

A rustle of foliage interrupted him from his fond thoughts of his two siblings and he looked up, seeing a sight he was more than relieved to see. Years of being a fussy older brother kicked into gear the instincts that only younger family members can install, and the baffled Hobbit found himself being asked so many questions so quickly, he didn't know which to answer when. The death-grip Dori had his hands in didn't help the bewilderment either. Eventually, Dori ended his interrogation with a simple, "Are you alright?"

"Is Thorin angry?"

"Angry? He's flippin' _annoyed_!" At Bilbo's almost fearful look, Dori hastily amended his statement with, "not at you. He's really upset with Dain. Come on, you, we'd best get you inside and we'll get it explained."

* * *

Kingliness be hanged. He defied any king, even _Baagh Keoie _who had been called soulless by most, to not throw themselves at a loved one reurned. He was safe, he was unhurt, he was alive. He was _here_ and it was all Thorin could do not to weep, though he held onto him a lot tighter than he knew would be comfortable for him. Nodding a silent _thank you_ to Dori, who nodded in return, he suddenly found himself alone with a trembling Halfling.

"I'm sorry, I should have insisted you stay with me."

"It wasn't your fault." Bilbo reached up to entangle his hands through the dark, heavy locks.

Thorin simply placed his head on top of Bilbo's. Nothing else mattered as long as he was there with him, not suffering at the hands of some terrible creature. No. Nothing at all.

That night, he persuaded Bilbo to stay with him. Neither particularly liked the though of travelling down the long, darkened corridor alone, so it was with little argument that he conceded.

Now, he looked at the smaller being nestled in his arms, little paw-like hands clenched in the fabric of his silken, white shirt and felt a surge of protectiveness towards this One of his.

He would be damned if he allowed harm, near or otherwise to happen to him again.

* * *

**So, in the book, Dori was the one who looked out for Bilbo. They got like no screentime together in AUJ, from what I saw, so that's why Dori was the one to find him as opposed to Thorin. I did like the thought of Thranduil finding him, but he's in Mirkwood! Still, he will be making an appearance soon, don't worry!**

**Love from Shania. xx**


	19. Aeglir Aduial

**_Ben er finnue_ = literally means a Dwarven woman burning, but it is usually taken as a passionate woman**

**_ànart mi_ = my pride, my honor**

**Did you know, in the Stone Giants scene, Bilbo can be seen holding onto Bofur's hat! **

* * *

Though Thorin eventually stopped shooting daggers into Dain, it was clear the two cousins' relationship would never quite be fixed from the misadventure. As Dain was an ally, Thorin was loathe to ban him from Erebor, so he instead banned Dain from Bilbo. Despite the fact Dain would become family soon, Bilbo was fine with this stayed close to Thorin for several weeks, staying clear of Men. The Elves, however, he felt safe with. Fierce warriors they were, but they were also protective of their allies- allies which Erebor had become with Mirkwood.

* * *

No Dwarf was closer to the Elves than Kili, who followed Tauriel around, gazing intensely up at her. She returned the favour and on several occasions, they could be seen simply looking into each other's eyes while they walked or rested. One day, they were seated in the vast Black Room, both sitting in the black chairs, watching the flickering flames of the red fire. The fire reminded Kili of the beatuiful She-Elf who was sitting so close, and he gathered up all his courage and tentatively began playing with her long, flaming hair. She looked down at him, brown eyes teasing.

"What are you doing?"

"We-" Kili cleared his throat, suddenly anxious. "Dwarves braid hair of their loved ones."

"_Am _ I a loved one?"

_You are._ Though he thought it,Kili was too nervous to say it outloud. Tauriel simply smiled and reached for his hair. "Let me pay you back."

"You have... wonderful hair." Kili told her, having got his voice back.

"As do you." She smiled absent-mindedly. "My father used to say that our hair can be representative of who we are."

"What does mine say about me?"

"Softer than its appearances let on," Tauriel smiled at the shocked look Kili immediately took on, "Never stays in its place for long, strong," her fingers finished the little braid. "Wonderful in any light." She took the silvery clasp he offered her and snapped it into place. "What of mine?"

"It will stay where its needed to, but only for so long," Kili said as he tried to intertwine the finer strands of hair. "Stronger than it looks," Tauriel punched his arm, but she couldn't help but smile at the almost-compliment. "Beautiful, though 'tis unusual."

"You're good. My father would have liked you."

"I think mine'd have liked you too."

Tauriel shifted closer. Kili became very aware of the fact she had soft, light red lips and those lips were parting, so close to him... He slowly moved himself and as those gradually opening lips came closer, he shut his eyes and opened his lips too. The smooth skin of her mouth caressing his rough skin of his caused the young prince to gasp slightly. While he'd fantasised plenty of times about kissing this Elf-maiden, he had never thought it would be this.. _amazing_. He gently touched her jaw bone, deepening the kiss. Her hands reached over, got entangled in his hair and he could hear her surprised, soft breaths and , Mahal, this was just perfection in its truest form. _She_ was perfect.

Breaking apart, though staying close, so that their noses almost touched, both of their deep-coloured eyes gazed into the depths of the other. Tauriel's were surprised, yet he could distinctly see a glitter to them, that hadn't been there before. Tauriel reached for his larger hand with her own and he smiled, catching her fingertips with his.

"What are we going to do?"

She sighed, the sparkly glint to her eyes vanishing. "I don't know. Our kings will not be happy."

"In fairness, your King Thranduil never smiles."

She gave a slight snort. "You're lucky Prince Legolas isn't here to hear that."

"What are we going to do, _Ben er Finnue_?"

"I don't know. Perhaps they will be happy for us?"

Kili smiled, though his eyes betrayed his true feelings. "We can hope, _ànart mi."_

* * *

***cough* yes. That was short. Hmm. Pretty pleased with the Kiliel, however, so shan't complain :) hOpe it was enjoyed! THank you for the past reviews, gang!**

**Love from Shania. xx**


	20. Families and Relations

"Come now, Master Burglar, you can swing harder than that!"

"Thorin, when this is over, I shall-"

Whatever Bilbo was going to do, no one ever found out, for suddenly, the king discovered his mischievous streak and moved out of the way of the Hobbit's sword, resulting in a Halfling landing on the ground, glaring at his howling lover.

"I really hate you."

"Apologies." Thorin encased the Shireling's hand in his and hauled him onto his feet. "You can't deny that we should all know how to fight, can you?"

"I know what I'll do if ever I'm in danger." Bilbo told him.

"What will you do?" Thorin asked.

"This."

And with a flash of gold, the Halfling was lost to sight. Thorin sighed loudly. "This joke is getting old, Bilbo."

"So are you."

"I heard that!" Thorin answered sharply. "Show yourself, _ mi Aon_."

Bilbo decided to instead throw himself on Thorin's back. Fortunately for him, Thorin was well-used to this attack and simply wrestled around with him, hoping Bilbo would show himself before any others came around. _Mahal _ only knew what Dis would think if she came around only to find him grappling with thin air. A stone threw his balance and suddenly he thudded to his knees. Without warning, a small pair of slender hands appeared and then green eyes were looking into his blue ones.

"Thorin? Are you alright?"

"Aye."

"Doesn't it hurt?"

Thorin looked at the delicate skin on the Hobbit's hand that was holding onto his thumb, a deep contrast to the rough, thick skin covering the index. "Dwarrow skin is tougher than that of your kind."

Looking at the hard grey stone of the Training Grounds, Bilbo had to agree. It would have surely hurt him, but Thorin was, as he said, unhurt.

"Do you miss your Shire?"

"Not as much as I thought I would."

"What are you not telling me?"

"My younger cousin, Drogo. He's a Baggins and the last I heard, he was considering courting Primula Brandybuck. I would have loved to see how Lobelia would have taken it."

"You miss family."

"Just those two. I didn't see my mother's side very often and Drogo's the only Baggins I like."

"What is Drogo like?"

"He's sensible, easygoing. He's a lovely lad."

"Bilbo, if you wish to visit them..."

"No. They have their own lives. Besides, I can't spend too much time away from you, my king."

* * *

"It's not right." Dwalin shook his head.

"No." Thorin agreed. "Which is why I need someone to go down and bring him his cousin and his cousin's One."

"Someone sensible, someone who's able to concentrate, someone who won't do anything ridiculous. Which rules out my heirs." Thorin instructed, ignoring the protests of the two young princes behind him.

"You can't send Ori."

"I wasn't going to."

"My lad an' wife are coming soon."

"I know, Gloin."

"People get sick, Thorin."

"Yes, Oin."

Bifur said a few words in Khuz-Dul to which Thorin nodded.

"I'll go!" Bofur's voice rang out.

"It could be dangerous." Fili told him.

"Ah, I'll be alright." Bofur tried to assure him.

"I don't think you should go alone." Bombur murmured to his brother.

"Alright, who'll come with me? Those of you that ain't busy, got family coming or have tattooed warriors breathing down your throats...?"

"No need for that." Dwalin growled.

"He's not breathing down my throat." Ori insisted.

"Yet." Nori muttered, causing his older brother to punch him solidly on the arm.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dwalin glowered at the middle Ri brother.

"Nothing." Nori shrugged.

"It didn't sound like nothing, lad. If you have something to say, why don't y'say it?"

"He didn't mean anything by it." Dori glanced at Nori. "Did you?"

Nori opened his mouth to say he had, but catching sight of his little brother's worried expression, he stopped. "I didn't."

"Why don't I go with you?" Fili asked, while the thief and the warrior bickered.

"That's a nice offer, lad, but you're needed here."

"I'd like to spend time with you."

"Why?"

Fili blushed and looked down. "I just would."

Understanding flooded the toymaker's eyes. "_Right_. I see."

"Do you?"

"Think I do."

"Would you mind my asking what it is you see?"

The squabbling was slowing down. Bofur winked at Fili. "Tell you later lad."

* * *

**Hmm. Yes. Boli/Filur is a ship I ship and I am shipping it here. Skip the ship if you like :) Many thanks to Schrijvertje who helped me back on track with this story! I would be totally, completely lost without you. **

**Love from Shania. xx**


	21. Twin Discoveries

**_Menu denapdul-_****You are honourable  
_aingeal_ = angel**

* * *

**Eight months later (Yes, I skipped time a little bit)**

The evening was just settling in, casting a red glow of sunlight into the tavern room. the journey back had been relatively boring in comparison to the journey to Erebor, one difference being they had the luxury of having roofs (rooves?) over their heads and a soft mattress to sink into far more often than they had. One exciting thing that had happened were the nights. Always the nights, Fili and Bofur simply stayed up till midnight talking, softly touching, maybe even stealing kisses. It had been a good eight months.

* * *

"Where are Fili and Bofur?" Bilbo asked Kili.

"You'll find out soon." Kili grinned at him. "Come on, let's play Tag again."

"Fine, but not in the kitchens again. Bombur still hasn't forgiven us for breaking the oven door."

Kili chuckled. "That was brilliant."

"That was _not_."

"Well, how about Hide and Seek?"

"Aren't we a little old for that?"

"No." was the answer, and personally, Bilbo was glad of it. "You count first, Uncle Boggins."

"It's Baggins!" Bilbo called after the sprinting Dwarf prince. He closed his eyes, counting to thirty, slowly, to give the Dwarf time to find a place. Opening his eyes, he was surprised to see two circles of blue, crinkled in confusion.

"What are you doing?"

"I might ask you the same thing."

"You might, but you haven't."

Bilbo playfully punched Thorin's arm. "Kili and I are playing Hide and Seek."

"Aren't you both a bit old for that?"

"It was either this or Tag."

"You are both banned from it. I'll make a decree."

"Help me find him?"

"Of course."

They must have been strolling through the palace for ten minutes when Thorin pounced on a small, silver object. "He's always losing these."

"There's a shadow."

Upon closer inspection, there were, in fact, _two _ shadows. One taller, arms reaching down to the smaller one. Holding hands. "Dis?" Thorin whispered. "She must be playing too."

It wasn't Dis. It was the flame-haired Elf-maiden. Thorin stared blankly as she leant down, his nephew, his heir, closing his eyes in blissful anticipation.

"Kili."

Kili glanced away from Tauriel, his hands loosening their grip. "Uncle, we can explain."

"An _Elf_?"

"Yes."

"An- Your One?"

"Yes."

"Well." Thorin seemed lost for words. "Right."

No way, thought Kili, no way was he going to apologise for this. This was not something he regretted. Not at all.

"I hate your kind, Elf." Thorin said to Tauriel, looking her in her eyes. "They are a cold, disloyal people. And _you_, with your _arrows_ and your _knives_.._ Menu denapdul."_

"I am?"

"Yes. Certainly more so than your King. As you are Kili's One, you have my blessing."

* * *

"I heard that Dwarves fade without their Ones." Tauriel said to Kili

"Not exactly. if we can't have our Ones, we will fade. But if we don't ever find them we can survive." Kili explained.

"Your uncle _had_ to accept it." Tauriel murmured.

"He didn't _have _ to. He just loves us too much to let _his_ problems get in the way." Kili paused and looked at Tauriel. "You seem tense, _mi aingeal. _What ails you?"

"Thranduil. He holds no love for Dwarrows. I fear he may not be like your uncle."

"Well, he can't force us apart, can he? Dwarrows, Men, Elves, Shirelings, we all love and he can't tear it open."

Tauriel nodded. "You are right, he knows of love and I don't think he would allow anyone to fade just because he dislikes their chosen love."

"No." Kili said, pleased of the lack of arguments. "He wouldn't. I doubt he's _that _ evil."

"'That' evil?" Tauriel raised an eyebrow.

Kili coughed nervously. "You know what I mean."

Tauriel softly smiled and teasingly pulled one of his braids. "I know."

* * *

"I thought you were going to rip one of their heads off." Bilbo told Thorin.

"Can I tell you a secret?" Thorin asked, speaking very conspirationally.

"Yes."

"So did I."

"Yet you still accepted the fact his One is an Elf. You really do love those boys."

"Just realising that _now_?" Thorin nudged Bilbo. "Perhaps I should start reading them bedtime stories, and bathing them and sitting them on my lap like I did when they were Dwarrowlings. Would that help hammer the point home?"

"Don't be ridiculous!" Bilbo chuckled. "You know I didn't mean it like that."

"I know." Thorin kissed the Halfling's forehead. "True, I am tough with them, tougher than Hobbits are with their children, probably-"

"There's no 'probably' abou it." Bilbo muttered.

"-But they are most important to me. Should I have sent her away , Kili would have faded. Nothing is worth that happening to _any_ of my kin."

"Thorin," Bilbo began hesitantly, "What happens when a Dwarf fades?"

"Exactly that. He or she loses the will to live _completely_. They stop everything and slowly cease to exist. Their hearts are broken, their spirit dying. Often there is no turning back for those who fade. I could never allow that to happen. Despite the fact I hate that people with a _passion_."

"You said something to her. What was it?"

"I told her she was honourable, despite her clan. For she is brave," Thorin looked like the words were being forced out against his will, but he kept going. "And she knows her king will most likely hit his too-high roof when he finds out that she holds feelings for Kili. And yet, she holds no shame, no fear for them. Besides, she's a fairly decent warrior for an Elf, I suppose..."

"At least he didn't want Thranduil's son."

"Oh, stop, before I cast you out of this bed!" Thorin threatened. "The thought of that stick insect's spawn desecrating my youngest nephew.." He shuddered.

"For all you know, Kili could be the one doing the..." Bilbo stopped, suddenly overcome by the look of horror the king was now wearing.

"Oh, _Mahal_," the poor Dwarf sighed. "Forget Orcs and Goblins and Elves, I do believe that no other creature on Middle Earth is as evil as the Hobbit."

"I apologise." Bilbo gently cupped Thorin's face. "I do."

"Apology accepted." Thorin caught the small hand and kissed the fingers attached.

"Thorin, when will Fili and Bofur be returning?"

"Soon, _ mi aon_."

"Where did they go?"

"You'll find out soon enough."

In the soft red glow of the fire, Thorin's sapphire eyes were glittering in a way that made Bilbo shiver. "I do wish you wouldn't go all mysterious, Thorin."

"You will find out soon, my love." Thorin promised. "Very soon."

* * *

**Hooray! I'm doing longer chapters again! Have discovered my partner in fangirling, EHBC, isn't the only one with an evil streak. Heheheh. I'm sorry, but I really doubt that Thorin would cast away Kili's One, given that Dwarrows fade if they lose their loves. Right, hope you enjoyed and OH YAVANNA, _NINETY _ REVIEWS?! Son of a Warg, thank you all so much! That's incredible and it's genuinely incredible how this got liked so much, it's weird, but I'm honoured that you all like it so much. Thank you :) **

**Love from Shania. xx**


	22. Departures and Arrivals

_**iôn******__- _**Elvish word for son.**_****__ Iônnath_ **could also be a meaning, so please forgive me if it's wrong.**

**_Ada_- Daddy (I probably won't be able to resist at one point)  
_Adar_- Father**

**Think I've worked out Tauriel's name meaning! '_Taur_' is Sinadarin for '_Forest_' and '_Iell_' (i know it's not quite the same) is Sindarin for _'daughter, girl or maid'_. _'Forest Daughter'_. Awesome.**

**Just realised that the journey to the Shire and back for Fili and Bofur would take at least two years, because it took a year to go from the Shire back to Erebor. Damnation. For purposes of the story (and the fact I'm very lazy) I'm going to skip ahead again. And, I'm sorry, but I'm going to take a few months of the actual time it would take as well. So, it'd take a year give or take a few months to got to the Shire and then Erebor.**

* * *

"There is one of you not here, my_ iôn." _Thranduil rose from his throne and stalked over to his heir. "Where is Tauriel?"

"She stayed behind."

"Why?" No emotion was in Thranduil's voice, yet Legolas could tell, by the sudden narrowing of his father's eyes, that he was displeased at one of his best warriors absence.

"She had better return. To leave Mirkwood is _betrayal_."

"I thought the Dwarves were our allies." Legolas voiced, feeling nervous at his _Ada_'s fury.

"That doesn't mean I love them." Thranduil snapped. "I would rather she go with a Man than a Dwarf."

"Ada, she is his One-" Legolas attempted to make his father see reason. He wasn't happy either, but he knew that were Tauriel ripped from Kili, the Dwarven prince would surely perish.

"That is no concern of mine." Thranduil uttered. He swept off to his chambers, leaving his heir behind him, staring aghast at his father's retreating back.

* * *

"Excuse me," Bofur said to a young fauntling. "Could ye be so kind as to tell where I can find Drogo Baggins?"

The little one nodded, little dark curls bouncing everywhere. "He lives there." A little finger pointed in the direction of a soft, green hill, a dark red door standing in the middle. "Are you going to steal him too?"

"What, love?"

"My mammy's cousin got kidnapped by Dwarves."

"Oh, did he?" Bofur couldn't help smiling. Kidnapped!

"Yes."

"We're not here to steal anyone, little one." Fili told her.

"Are you looking for Primmy too?"

"If she's here. Is she?"

"Yup." a smile stole over the young child's face. "She and he _live _ _together_! They're not supposed to do that, they're not married."

"Oh, dear." Fili smirked. Bilbo hadn't been exaggerating how easily shocked other Hobbits could be if this little one's astounded manner was anything to go by.

Bofur tutted as he and Fili made their way to the smial. "I hope your uncle knows what he's gotten himself into with Bilbo."

"It might just be a pleasant surprise for him."

"Aye. A very pleasant surprise, if you get my meaning."

Fili chuckled. "Shh, we don't want to shock these two, now."

The door was answered by a small Hobbit woman with curly, deep red hair tumbling to her shoulders. She had blue eyes, like the sky outside and wore a simple olive green dress.

"Miss Brandybuck?"

"Yes?" She didn't seem unfriendly, more curious, though Bofur noticed she was holding a heavy-looking frying pan. Fair enough, he supposed.

"We've come from Erebor. You're marrying Bilbo's cousin, Drogo..?"

"What happened to Bilbo?"

"Don't worry, he's fine!" Fili could see she was worried, and the last thing he wanted was to cause upset.

Primula blinked. "Yavanna, what am I doing? Drogo would have gotten you inside by now." She placed down the pan and stood back, gesturing them inside. The inside was airy, comfortable, the smoky scent of the fire rolling around the house. Not as grand as Bag End, it was still a lovely place to live.

"You Halflings have the cosiest little homes." Bofur said to her.

"Hobbits, if you please." Primula glanced at them. "You Dwarves aren't all that taller than we are, you know. Bloody hypocritical to go around calling _us _ Halflings!"

"Apologies."

"Don't worry, love. Tea?"

"D'you want any help?"

"No, thank you. You've had a long journey I'll bet. Go and sit down. Drogo will be here soon."

Before long, two cups of steaming, hot, sweet tea was sitting in front of the Dwarrows, a plate of blueberry muffins in the centre of the table.

"How far is Erebor?" Primula asked, picking a bit of the baked treat off.

"We have now been travelling for nine months." Fili answered

"By Aule, that is far."

"It's been a long journey, but we were safe."

"Prim? Primrose, where are you?"

"We're in here, Drogo!"

A male Hobbit entered. He had shorter, but no less curly, black hair, his eyes were green and cheerful and he wore a waistcoat of a burnt orange colour along with brown short trousers, like those Bilbo seemed to favour. He kissed his fiancee on her cheek and stole a drink from her mug, earning a light punch to the shoulder.

"It's cold out there!"

"Well, perhaps you should dress more warmly! Your tea's over there, you fool."

"My mother warned me this would happen."

Primula stifled a giggle and pushed out a chair for her fiance. "These, I think, are the ones who stole our Bilbo."

"We didn't steal him." Bofur defended.

"Well, it caused no end of uproar when he charged out, shouting about adventures and whathaveyou." Drogo grinned. "Though it really was of no surprise that he went. He's always had that streak, you know, of loving a bit of danger, a bit of mystery. What's he done now?"

"He's with the uncle of Fili and his brother, Kili." Bofur answered, smiling.

"With? But he's never been interested before. Though there was that time with Alania Proudfoot-"

"To be fair, he'd had a few drinks, Drogo." Primula reminded. "What's your uncle like?"

"Let's see; overprotective, serious, loses his temper a fair bit-" Bofur started listing off negative words he would use to describe Thorin, determined to tease the Shirelings.

Fili elbowed him. "Stop larking around, Bofur. That's my uncle, hopefully to be our uncle, you're talking about there."

"I'm sorry, _mi aon." _Bofur rubbed his thumb over Fili's wrist, tenderly smiling at him. "He's a good Dwarf. He's loyal, brave, strong and very caring to his loved ones. He also rules Erebor, so Bilbo could have picked worse..."

Primula began laughing. "Only he would pick a king!"

"Thing is, he misses the both of you like crazy." Bofur said.

"We were wondering if you'd like to come back to Erebor-"

"Not forever!" Bofur cut in.

"-just to see him. You're the only family he liked." Fili finished.

"Of course." Primula nodded. "It'd be good to see him. Wouldn't it, Drogo?"

"Aye. It would." Drogo smiled. "When do we leave?"

* * *

**Oh _Mahal_, Thranduil's quite angry now! What is he going to do, do you think? OK, can I just point out, yes, Drogo is a Baggins, but Drogo married a Brandybuck, a member of a mischievous clan, so I hear, so yeah, he's pretty relaxed in this fic. Yes. Hope it was enjoyed!**

**Love from Shania. xx**


	23. End's Beginning

**_ànart mi_ = my pride, my honor  
_Menu zirup men= _You complete me**

**gîl** = **star, bright spark**

* * *

Tauriel's sharp eyes could pick out the giant animal and the rider even from this distance. A sigh escaped her mouth and she moved back from the window. She had been fearing this. Though she could not see her king's expression, she could somehow tell that he was not pleased. She played with the amber necklace Kili had gifted to her. It was of fine, yet strong chains holding a smooth, glowing chunk of the orange jewel. It sat at her collarbone and touching it helped her feel at ease. He had also given her a sparkling, sapphire bead and placed it on her courting braid. She decided against telling her One first. She turned and headed towards the king's chambers. Thorin had to be told.

* * *

"I cannot deny that he won't be happy, but there's nothing he can do." Thorin told the tense She-Elf.

"He owns me."

"What?"

"From the moment I was born I was pledged to my king. He has a lot of say in it."

"He is not your father. He isn't a family member.."

"I am one of his warriors. He has a say."

"You disobey his wishes. What of it?"

"War. He would fight for what is his."

Well. They couldn't have that. "Find my nephew. Tell him and I'll talk with your king."

"You alone with Thranduil?" Tauriel looked doubtful.

"I'll be with my sister and Balin. Go!"

With a swish of dark auburn hair the Elf ran, hopefully to find Kili. Thorin exhaled. Whatever would happen next? This was ridiculous. not only had he had to deal with Dragons, Orcs, mischeivous nephews, Wizards, Trolls, Wargs, Elves, Goblins his Hobbit attempting to face down Azog, Spiders, the Elven King, war, and Kili wanting an _Elf_, but now he had to face the Elf King of Mirkwood. Again.

Wonderful.

* * *

Kili opened his door to find his One staring down at him, anxiety evident in her dark golden eyes. "Tauriel? What's wrong?"

"Thranduil has come."

Kili's eyes widened and he caught a hold of her fingertips, drawing her inside the room that he now occupied alone, as Fili was still gone. Kneeling on the bed, while she sat, so that they could look in one another's eyes, he didn't let go of her hand, gently stroking her thumb, though she didn't betray any feeling of distress, the young prince could see what she was feeling. Fear.

"If he wishes me to return and I do not, he will unleash war. He will show no mercy."

"Tauriel, my love, my beauty, _ànart mi._ I love you. Remember that."

"Are all Dwarrows as romantic as you?"

"Mostly." Kili smiled up at her, gently twirling a lock of her auburn hair around his index finger. "Though, perhaps we should try and hope we can talk sense into your king."

"My king is as stubborn as yours."

"You underestimate my uncle."

Tauriel gave a smile, then leaned forward to give him a chaste kiss on his lips. "Whatever happens, know I love you and though I may live forever, I will never forget you, my love."

"_Menu zirup men, _Tauriel. Let's go find Uncle."

* * *

This was evidently the wrong time to enter the Throne Chambers. The fact that two kings and a dwarven princess were currently glaring daggers into each other alerted the Halfing to this fact and he was about to pad back out again, when Thorin's rumbling voice cut through the air, requesting that his One join him and his sister. He stood by the throne, feeling unsure of himself, and Thorin's arm shot out, yanking him closer. Whether Thorin needed support or wanted to show off what he had, Bilbo wan't sure. He decided it had to be the second one. Yavanna knew why he had to be involved, though.  
The door creaked open again and Thranduil's body tensed as he saw Tauriel,_ hand-in-hand _(as best they could, considering the height difference), with Kili. Bilbo understood, then, just what was going on. Both Elf and Dwarf barely winced under the Elvenking's scrutinising gaze, though it was with reluctance that they released each other and went to join their kin.

There was silence.

"You didn't return to Mirkwood." Thranduil voiced.

"No."

"All for the sake of this..._D__warf._"

"Yes." Tauriel didn't betray any emotions, her face a neutral mask, her body an immovable fortess. Kili, however, was nervous and was clasping both his hands together, hoping and praying that Thranduil would at least let them be.

"Why would you choose him when there are many an Elven warrior who would die for your hand?"

"I didn't choose him. I didn't look at him and _decide_. You know that's not how love works, my king."

"Love!" Thranduil almost laughed. "Dwarrows are incapable...you think he loves you as a _person_? He thinks of you as a prized jewel, a vein of mithril..a posession, a _thing_! That is not love, _gîl_."

"You are wrong," Tauriel said, and now her voice tremored, though only briefly. "I have found that no creature loves more passionately and loyally than a Dwarf."

"You are blinded." Thranduil whispered. "You have been in this cold, hard, dark mountain for too long."

"Let me stay."

"Why should I?"

"He would die without me."

"That is not my concern," Thranduil said, surveying the She-Elf with sharp, icy eyes. "I told you, Tauriel, never seek love from those who are above," he glanced at Kili, "or below your social standing. You are to return."

"What happens if she doesn't?" Dis quietly asked Thorin.

"I'll have to take her back by force." Thranduil answered. "A shame, starting a new battle so _soon _ after rebuliding Erebor and, of course, you and your heirs almost _dying _ from the first..."

"I will go." Tauriel interrupted.

"Tauriel-"

"I'm not worth fighting a war over." Tauriel stated. With that, she turned on her heel, heading out of the doors.

"Thranduil, you can't break them apart. It would kill him." Dis argued. "Please, allow her to stay."

"She is mine. Why should I give your kin one of my warriors, when you hold your own wealth so tightly?"

"You are welcome to the jewels!" Thorin snapped. "Take the white jewels, if they are what you desire! My nephew's life is in danger, for the moment she leaves Erebor, the illness will come and you know it. Bid Tauriel to stay here. Please."

"She has accepted his courting. Why would he die from the illness?"

"Because she would be so far from him." Dis answered. "It would be as though she had died, and you surely know what happens to Dwarves when they lose their Ones."

"She can write to him. I assume your species can read."

"That is not the same as seeing her." Dis pointed out, ignoring the thinly veiled insult.

"I do not wish for your riches, Dwarf. I only came to reclaim my warrior."

"You have sentenced my youngest heir to death."

"Then it is a good thing you have another."

"If this was Legolas, would you be saying that?" Dis asked.

"My son knows his boundaries. Perhaps in the next life, your son will know his."

* * *

Kili looked around Tauriel's now empty chambers. The air smelt like her, of leaves and trees and a scent that reminded him of the night. Of stars, gleaming and shining and burning in the deep sky. He picked up her pillow and hugged it tightly, eyes stinging as he inhaled that last remaining essence he had of her. A sudden twist, deep in his chest made him gasp out and for a moment he felt dizzy. Regaining his senses, he realised that Tauriel was now gone.

And soon, he would be too.

* * *

**Oh, poor Kili! Whatever will happen?! Next chapter, the Brandybuck-Baggins clan (and Fifur!) will be arriving! What timing, eh? God, I absoloutely love writing mean!Thranduil. It was kind of sad, though, because I love Kili. I apologise for any feels I may have caused.**

**Love from Shania. xx**


	24. Slowly Fading

**_Fiach_ = worthy, valuable  
_bràthair_ = brother**

* * *

Over the next few weeks, Kili could feel himself going limp and weak, though he forced himself to carry on as though nothing was bothering him. Thorin found it slightly suspicious, but knowing that Kili was strong in the face of grief, pain and fear, said nothing, but made sure to keep an eye on his nephew, sending Bilbo when he was unable to tend to the young Dwarf.

One day, while making his way to the Hall for breakfast, he fell. He didn't trip or anything, but his fierce aching body and sore heart had finally taken its toll. The Fading was surely upon him. He lay his head on the dark stone floor and breathed in sharply as the stabbing pain sliced through his body.

"Kili?"

Uncle. Not even Uncle could help him. Though he'd tried, he'd tried so hard to keep Tauriel with them. His uncle had tried.

"I feel so _tired_."

Thorin's hands pulled him up, into a sitting position. Blue eyes suddenly peered into his dull brown ones. "How long?"

"Tw' weeks."

"Alright." Thorin put one of Kili's arms around his shoulder and pulled him up. Kili stumbled, his legs still not working. "Oh, my lad. Oh, Mahal." Thorin murmured. This was bad.

"I couldn't stand anymore. Then I fell..." Kili tried to explain.

"Shh. Hold your strength, my beardling." Thorin put his arms under Kili's knee and, having a secure hold, carried his nephew back to his chambers.

"Don't leave me." Kili pleaded.

"I'm getting your mother. I'll be back soon. Don't move."

* * *

Just outside the Gates, Fili smiled at the two Halfli- Hobbits who were gazing up at them, as though they were made of mithril.

"There's an eye-opener." Drogo murmured.

"Wait until you see what it's like inside." Bofur grinned.

Chaos. That's what it was. Dwarves were dashing here and there, carrying herbs and towels and various other things. A dash of blue cloth and grey fur streaked past, only to double back on itself.

"Hey, Bilbo, look who we found-" Fili began, only to be interrupted by the Hobbit grabbing his hand and dragging him away.

"Your brother, Fili, he's Fading, come on..."

Fili didn't need to be told twice.

Primula blinked. "What's wrong with his brother?"

"Don't know," Bofur answered. "But we had better follow to see if we can help."

* * *

Kili was in pain. He could feel it, like icy fire, coursing through his body and he was hissing at it, as though the sound would scare it away. It didn't leave him. He was now in a critical stage, where he could either heal or die. The pain would soon pass anyhow. Tears streaked down his face, and without meaning to, he bellowed, "TAURIEL!"

"He is calling for her." Dis murmured sadly.

"What are we to do?" Balin asked. "I remember how difficult it was healing you after Fiach passed."

"He's always been a sensitive lad as well."

"Fili's here." Bilbo pushed the prince through the door and ran to the brunette who was still calling for Tauriel.

"What happened?" Fili asked frantically, staring at his thrashing brother.

"Tauriel had to leave." Thorin said, holding Kili down as Bilbo made his way over with a bowl of some kind of medicine.

"Why?"

"Thranduil threatened war and she didn't want any deaths." Bilbo explained, pushing Kili's shoulder down to pour some of the intriguingly blue mixture into his mouth. "Kili, keep _still_."

"Tauriel." Kili groaned and this time his voice was quiet, more broken. "Tauriel..."

Fili stepped closer to his brother's head and began smoothing the darker locks of his distressed sibling. "_Mi_ _bràthair. _I'm sorry I wasn't with you..."

"F- Fili...she's...never coming back to me... She's..." Kili gasped again, his voice cracked by a sob. "I didn't want her to _go_."

"Kili.."

"I'm never going to see her.." Kili's voice became drowsy. "No more of my Star Queen."

There was sudden silence. Kili had fallen asleep, the shimmering blue liquid having worked its magic. Bilbo gently placed a hand on top of Kili's, glancing over him and then turned. And blinked.

"What are my cousins doing here?"

* * *

"The medicine should give him rest. He'll need it to keep his strength." Bilbo said.

Thorin grunted in response. He was already in bed, though he wasn't sleepy, he was tired and worried about Kili. He felt a smaller, huggable presence press itself into him. He smiled and pressed his face against little curls. "I'm glad to hear that."

"Thorin." Bilbo lightly tugged at a braid, earning a giant hand wrapping itself around his.

"I didn't grow long hair for you to pull it."

"No, you grew something else long for me to pull."

Thorin's eyes rapidly opened. Bilbo was smiling, a smile that promised mischief- before pulling on his love's growing beard. Thorin glowered at him. "You Shirelings are terrible creatures."

"I can't think what you mean."

"Hmm. What was so important you had to pull my hair and make an appalling joke to get my attention?"

"Thorin." Bilbo spoke more seriously now. "Kili's strong. He took an Orcish arrow to the leg and travelled to Lake Town without showing any sign of being close to..."

"I know that."

"He will probably survive." On reflection that sounded terrible. Thorin didn't seem to mind, hopefully knowing that he meant only to help.

"Thank you. For the help today."

"Thank you, too. For bringing my family to me."

"T'was my pleasure, my Halfling."

"Oh, don't mention that word in front of Primula. She really doesn't like it."

"What else am I supposed to call you?"

"Shirelings. Hobbits."

"Little ones?"

"No."

"But I call you that."

"Yes, but that's more a term of endearment. I hope."

"It is." Thorin assured him.

"Or you could just call them by their names."

Miss Brandybuck."

"That's Primula."

"And... Drogo! - has the same title as you. Master Baggins."

"Yes." Bilbo smiled and caressed Thorin's face. "I'm glad you could remember. Bofur insisted on calling her 'Miss Brandywine'. Got mixed up, I think."

"That's a Shire river, isn't it?"

"The Brandywine, yes it is. Perhaps I might convince you to retire there?"

"I wouldn't be opposed to visiting once more."

"That's if you can find it."

* * *

This place was very nice, but it was colossal. Primula had managed to get lost now. Her pointed ears picked up a sharp sound, a sound of pain. On her silent feet, she walked in the direction she'd heard it from. Ah. She knew this place. It was the Sick Room. Well, they called it a Hospitality Wing, but that was of no consequence. The prince, she knew, lay inside. Poor lad. She stepped inside.

It was a massive room, all white marble, lacy pale curtains. Sterile. Safe. Surprisingly warm. The prince was lying still, eyes closed, hands pressed against his heart.

"Tauriel..."

Primula instinctively turned to one side as she heard footsteps clattering their way. The Dwarf king- Thorin, that was his name- came through, looking badly-rested, though he spared her a quick murmur of greeting before tending to his heir.

"Do your people suffer like this after losing their Ones?" Thorin absently asked her.

Remembering the aftermath of the Fell Winter, Primula nodded. "They do. Though we perish faster."

"I'm not sure whether that is more fortunate or not. He is in pain. He will eithe break or recover and I don't know which."

"Don't think that he might die. That won't do any good, will it?"

"No. I worry, however, that things may not end well." A large hand made its way to the younger's head and began stroking the dark tresses that grew there.

"Is there no way to bring her back?"

"Not unless Thranduil decides he will allow Tauriel to stay with him." Thorin sighed, frown lines deepening. "I do not think he will."

"Tauriel."

"Mind yourselves." Oin warned, coming up with a bunch of herbs, a bowl of steaming water balanced on the foliage. "I'm trying a new one today, and it might take a while, but you're welcome to stay."

Thorin kissed Kili's forehead. "I'll be back soon, my Dwarrowling."

"What herbs are you using?" Primula asked Oin.

"I'm using Valerian. It soothes the pain, you see."

"You have chamomile?" Primula pointed out.

"Aye. It's to relax him, you can see he's all tense -understandable,- of course."

"Have you ever used lavender?"

"Lavender?"

"Oh, yes. It soothes the soul, you know. Good for pain relief too."

"Right. In that cupboard, over there, there's a book. Run and get it and we'll see whereabouts the lavender grows around the Lonely Mountain."

* * *

Many miles from Erebor, Tauriel gazed towards the Mountain from a window, the sill of which, she was currently perched on. Somewhere, out there, her love was dying. Fading. She stroked the orange pendant and continued staring. Would it be worth going back? Telling Thranduil he could cast her out of his kingdom if he so wished?  
Kili was worth it. He was worth everything. But was she that brave to turn her back on her people? She looked at the fierce glow of the stars above and sighed. If only she had him by her side.

_If only._


	25. Saving Grace

**Braig- Fearless  
Legrin- Swift, rapid.  
Nind- Thin, slender.  
****Hên- child**

**GALADRIEL KNOWS EVERYTHING! Now that that announcement (headcanon, even) is out the way, let's carry on. I love Galadriel. She's awesome. Which was why I got her in here. Yes.**

* * *

Kili was in the dark. Kili was alone. Strange, though, that he no longer felt any pain. In the distance, a far off light, glowing like the Arkenstone shone, and without meaning to, he started walking towards it.

* * *

It was most unkingly to go charging around bare-chested with nothing on his feet, but Thorin Oakenshield really didn't give a damn. Kili was surely dying now. He'd been awoken by Balin who had frantically informed him that Kili had progressed onto the final stages. If a miracle didn't happen soon, within the fortnight, the youngest heir of Durin would be no more.

* * *

"You are miserable." Legolas told Tauriel.

"You need not worry for me, son of Thranduil."

"Tauriel.."

"What is it?"

"She will help."

"Who will help?"

"I will."

Tauriel turned and forced her jaw not to drop at the She-Elf standing before her. "My Lady."

"I will help you. Kili son of Fiach must be kept alive. With his death, there would be a terrible war, and that is not something either your kingdoms can afford."

"What will you do?" Tauriel asked.

"I ask only that you trust me." Galadriel advised.

"I do. Tales of your wisdom are well-known, my Lady."

Galadriel softly smiled before turning to Legolas. "Where is your father?"

* * *

Fili didn't know what to do with himself. He stayed by his brother's side, blankly staring at Kili's face, feeling his brother's wrist for a pulse, that was always there, beating lazily and didn't move. Bofur stayed with him. holding his hand, wrapping his arms around him when he needed to look away from Kili's deathly still form. At the end of the evening, he cracked and began sobbing. Bofur's strong arms wrapped themselves around him, the toymaker's mouth uttering soothing words.

"My baby brother. My beloved, precious, wonderful brother." Fili moaned. "I would take his place if I could..."

"And then he'd be the one upset." Bofur pointed out.

"He was.. He's the last one of us. Father's last gift. He's too _precious_ to die." Fili coughed and resumed his mournful weeping on his One's shoulder.

Bofur didn't know what to do, so settled for trying his best to be comforting through actions rather than words. "This reminds of when Bifur got that ax in his head." He muttered outloud, without meaning to.

"He's always had that."

"Aye, as long as you've known him. He used to be ax-free."

"I don't believe it."

Bofur chuckled. "He did. One day he got into a fight, he was defending me and Bombur's mam. She'd died a month previous, see. He always did love his auntie. It got violent pretty quick and with a splintering crack, he got struck in his head with the ax. He was out of it for months nearly, Bombur and I were going near crazy with worry and he woke up and started speaking...in Khuz-Dul. Could never speak Westron again."

"Bifur's alive."

"That he is."

"Maybe she will come back."

"I hope so, love." Bofur brushed his mouth over Fili's cheek. "I really do."

* * *

Galadriel glided over to Thranduil. The Elvenking offered her a smile (which she returned) and a goblet of wine (which she declined, preferring to drink later than he did).

"I hear that Oakenshield's heir has taken a liking to one of your many warriors."

Thranduil's polite smile faltered. "What of it, dear Lady?"

"You refuse. Though he will perish without her. Why?"

"Why should they get one of mine when they cannot bear to part with their own wealth?"

"The white jewels, beautiful as they are, are not a matter of life and death, my king."

"Perhaps. Though I have found that Dwarrows are uncaring, with hearts as inpenetrable as the rock from which they were birthed.."

"You have that silver bowl I left you?"

Surprised by the abrupt question, Thranduil nodded. "Of course. Legrin!"

A young Elf, with concerningly rumpled hair strode over. "Highness."

"Bring the Lady of Lothlorien her bowl."

"The silver one?"

"Yes, the silver one."

"Cook's using it-"

Galadriel's eyebrow raised at Thranduil. "You're using it in your kitchens?"

"My apologies. I didn't think they would use it. " Thranduil epxlained. "Tell Nind he must part with it. And make sure it's clean." Legrin nodded and darted off

"I see your people do indeed make good use of what they can."

* * *

Filling the bowl with clear, fresh water, Galadriel beckoned Thranduil over. "Look into its depths."

"What am I to see?"

"A reason that I'm certain will give you cause to allow Tauriel to be with the one who loves her so."

Stepping over, Thranduil glanced into the shimmering depths and then peered even closer. "My _hên."_

"Yes. Your son fighting those Orcs."

Thranduil watched as his pride and joy battled an Orc, his delight at seeing what a fine warrior Legolas had become dashed when a menacing figure came into view behind him. Then his eyes widened as the creature fell, a blad embedded in itself. "Oakenshield saved my heir."

"That he did. Though he didn't have to. Though he undoubtedly knew Legolas is your son. Are you going to return the favour by saving his heir or will you allow the prince of Erebor to fade and die?"

* * *

He had no choice. None at all. She knew it, and he definitely knew it. Thorin saving his heir. Great Eru, that was a surprise. He couldn't not repay the favour. He owed Thorin more than one of his warriors. A lot more.

Tauriel beamed when he told her to go back to Erebor and be with Kili. When he explained why he had to send her back (how typical of her to ask why he'd changed his mind. Never was an Elf more curious), she placed a hand on his shoulder and gave him a small smile that told him while she was still upset about what he was willing to do to Kili, she was glad to see that he possessed love.

Legolas could have died. He knew that being a warrior and a prince, there would always be danger for him, but actually seeing Legolas about to get killed.. That was awful.

He really owed Thorin Oakenshield.

* * *

**Will Tauriel arrive in time to save Kili? Mahal, my theme here is 'Both Thranduil and Thorin Love Their Heirs Too Much to Allow Their Differences to Get in The Way of Anything'. The cheesiest theme there is. Hope you enjoyed!**

**Love from Shania. xx**


	26. Return to Erebor

**nín - Elvish for 'my'.  
meleth - Elvish for 'love'.  
**

* * *

"Tauriel has returned!"

Thorin could have wept. Like a child, he could have wept at the news. She had returned, his precious jewel of a nephew would surely _live_. Mahal had smiled upon them all. Running to find her, he felt his heart thudding, and he knew it must look mad, his thumping around barefoot wearing only a tunic, but he didn't care.

_She was back._

She had clearly been anxious to get to Erebor, her once neat hair tumbled messily over her shoulders like a carpet of sunset-coloured silk. She was quite obviously exhausted, but stood, not even swaying despite he journey, asking anxiously about Kili's whereabouts.

"Come with me." Thorin said, "I'll take you to him." Gods, he hoped her presence would work.

Tauriel's autumn-brown eyes watered as they saw Kili lying so still, so quiet. "He's weakened."

* * *

Kili could hear her. Her voice, like a spoken melody whispering to him. He felt warmed and the pale light in the distance grew just a bit brighter. He kept walking, though now the strange journey felt less difficult to carry on with. All around him, her sweet voice carried on speaking.

* * *

"He doesn't look so pale now." Thorin noted.

"Good." Tauriel held his hand, rubbing at the warming skin.

"I'll find Fili and Dis." Thorin announced. With a last fond look at his nephew, he walked out.

Tauriel lifted Kili's hand to her lips and kissed it. Kili's head turned and he gasped, though it was not a sharp one of pain, but a soft one of relief it seemed. Tears sparkled in her brown eyes as she kissed his hand again and silently swore that she never again would leave him.

"Kili, son of Fiach, grandson of Thrain, I solemnly declare to never leave your side for so long again. Only if battle or illness takes me shall I be gone from you."

Kili's eyes opened. They stared at her, like two dark stars and she was frozen for barely a moment before his hand, the one she'd just bestowed affections upon raised to touch her hair, the braid both it and its twin had created.

"_Mi aon_." Kili murmured.

"_Meleth-nín." _Tauriel whispered. "You have awoken."

"You have returned to me."

"Yes. I won't go. I will stay."

"I heard your vow. It took me to the light and then..." Kili twirled her braid around his finger. "You're here."

"I am."

"Why did Thranduil allow it?"

"I think he realised he couldn't allow your death."

"I'm glad."

Tauriel smiled, petting the dark locks of her suitor. "As am I."

* * *

"He's going to be fine." Thorin said later that night when he, Bilbo and everyone else had finally managed to tear themselves away from Kili. "Their love truly saved him."

"Praise Mahal." Bilbo said, smiling. "Do you think they'll get married soon?"

Thorin chuckled. "You sound like my sister and those cousins of yours!"

Bilbo shrugged. "It's nice to know these things."

"Dis seems to think so too. Give them time, love."

"What about Ori and Dwalin?"

Thorin sighed as Bilbo went on about the other couples. "Durin's beard, you'll be asking about our wedding next!"

Bilbo turned his head on one side and looked at Thorin questioningly. "_Our_ wedding?"

Thorin looked down, feeling unexpectedly abashed. "Yes. Our wedding."

"I never thought of us getting married." Bilbo admitted quietly. "I thought maybe..."

"What did you think?" Thorin asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

"Well, it just..._marriage_." Bilbo sounded rather distant and Thorin bit his lip woriedly.

"We don't have to marry. Not immediately.."

"Thorin, I _want_ to marry you. It's just..it feels strange to hear it out loud."

Now that Thorin thought of it, they were behind their courting. Teribbly behind, especially if he wanted to marry this Hobbit. Which he did. Very, very much. What with the kingdom and Kili's love-sickness... well, other Dwarrows had taken longer, he reminded himself. Dis had taken an age to court Fiach, as a way to test how much he loved her. He'd waited faithfully and until his death, the two had a wonderful marriage.

No, he was fine.

The fact remained howver, that he really had to get a move on with this courting business.

"Do you Halflings deal with courting any differently?" Thorin wondered.

"Oh, yes." Bilbo said. "Instead of gems and metals we give each other flowers. We don't give weapons or spar, we cook or give spices, herbs, things like that. We're a lot more open with kisses and hugs," he gave Thorin a pointed look, "than you lot are. Though we don't talk about certain things with strangers, Thorin."

Thorin sighed. "This is about my telling Dwalin, who is _not _ a _stranger _ my Hobbit, about what was happening the morning Dis first arrived, isn't it?"

"Yes. I may never let you forget it."

"You Shirelings are the most vengeful creatures." Thorin grumbled.

"We're not as bad as you. Or the Elves."

Thorin looked appalled. "Are you comparing Dwarves with the Elves?"

"Well..."

Thorin crossed his arms. "I am courting the most offensive Halfling the West has to offer."

"I am courting the most ridiculous Dwarf Middle Earth has to offer." Bilbo retorted.

Thorin simply rolled his eyes.

* * *

Fili was glad to have his little brother back. Actually, it was more like euphoria, followed by tears of relief. Never had he been more scared of losing his sibling. Never had he felt such a sickening feeling of dread course through his body. Never had he hugged anyone for so long as when he returned to his chambers one day and found Kili standing by his bed.  
That feeling of panic had left him now, and all that was left was a sense telling him not to let Kili out of his sight and make absoloutely certain he was fine. That was undoubtedly why he found himself standing at his brother's side while the latter slept, long eyelashes lying on cheekbones, onyx-black locks lying on the pale blue pillow. He must have been sleeping lightly, for an eye opened and blinked blearily at him.

"What's the matter?"

"Go back to sleep."

"Tell me what it is."

"I don't want you to..get ill again." Fili admitted.

Kili pulled himself up, leaning agains the headboard. "I'm not going to get ill again. I am fine. Stop worrying-"

"I'm your brother, it's my job to worry!" Fili snapped. "For Mahal's sake, go back to sleep."

"You sound like Uncle." Kili teased. "Come on, brother, sit with me."

He did so, making Kili budge over so they were shoulder to shoulder. "I know you're well. I know you're not going to relapse, but you looked so...small, so _pale_. It was awful.I thought I would lose you and the memory won't go."

"Stay with me tonight. I know you won't sleep unless you can see me. I know you too well, _brathair_."

"What would our Ones think?"

Kili snorted. "We've slept this close before during the Quest. Bofur won't mind your snuggling with your brother."

"No." Fili wrapped his arms around Kili. "I suppose not."

"Fili, I heard you." Kili revealed. "When I was in the dark place."

"Ohhh." Fili groaned. "Don't. For Durin's sake, don't start taking the mick..."

"Why would I? You kept saying you loved me. I remember knowing that I wasn't able to tell you that back."

"I already know you do." Fili told him.

"Yeah, well, I don't say it often enough." Kili said. "And, for once, you were right. I do love you. A lot."

Fili's only response was a kiss to the head and the tightening of his arms that encircled the younger prince's body. Kili smiled. At least he'd managed to tell his brother.

* * *

**Kili and Fili's love for each other is totally fraternal, btw! God, I've abandoned Dwori! *hangs head in shame* how could I have done that? Poor sods. Hope it was enjoyed and thank you for the reviews!**

**Love from Shania. xx**


	27. Second Stage

**nín- Elvish for 'my'**  
**gîl- Elvish for 'star'  
Thalion - Elvish for 'steadfast' 'dauntless' or 'hero'.**

**As 'my friend' is said as 'mellon-****nín', 'my star'/'my love' etc will have ****nín** said last. I'm sure that's somewhat accurate.

* * *

"I'm sorry I haven't spent much time with you."

"Frankly what with everything, I'd be worried if you did." Primula answered. "No, it's nothing to worry for, Bilbo."

"When are you two getting married?"

"For the love of... You sound like that Dwarf with his beard in a clamp!"

"Dori?"

"Aye, that's the one." Primula's blue eyes crinkled as she smiled at him. "Nosy buggers, the lot of you. They'd fit in well in the Shire."

Bilbo laughed. "Dear Gods, they'd have drunk every drop of ale in the Green Dragon by noon I should think!"

"What of you and Thorin?"

"Well, the subject of marriage came up yesterday, actually.."

"_Really_?"

"Yes. Thing is, we haven't been progressing what with gifts and what-have-you, so he's anxious to get things going again, so he can..."

"Propose?"

"Yes."

Primula grinned widely. "You're going to be a Queen!"

"Stop it!" Bilbo tried to scold through his giggles. "And don't you dare say that to Fili and Kili!"

* * *

"I have something for you."

"This isn't a competition, you know."

Thorin grinned. "It isn't, but I couldn't let you be first again." He held a box of dark wood out to Bilbo. "Here is my second gift to you."

"I accept." Bilbo held the surprisingly heavy box in his hands and gave Thorin a smile.

"Open it."

Inside was a bracelet. It was thick and made of white gold and bore little rubies in the shape of petals surrounding a tiny opal in their centre. Green emeralds made a grass-like, waving pattern around the edges. _Flowers_.

"It's perfect." Bilbo murmured. Looking up at Thorin, he said, "you remembered."

"Yes. I couldn't find any flowers, so I made you some."

Bilbo pulled Thorin's shoulder, making the king bend down so that he could kiss him. "I love you, dear one."

"And I love you."

A dagger seemed the only available option to Bilbo. He knew that a bead was often chosen for the third and final gift, so a dagger seemed adequate.

It had started off as a simple, silver, gleaming thing and all that remained to perfect it was the design of its blade and, of course, jewels to set into it. One day, he'd accompanied the Ur brothers and Gloin to the mines. Gloin had handed him a pick and allowed him to tap away at the dark rock.

Then it had fallen out.

A deep, almost purply sapphire, glinting through crumbling stone that encased it. It was the perfect rock and the one Bilbo _had_ to use. So, many days of melting the handle of the knife (and of Gloin fussing like a mother hen over his shoulder), it was finally finished, packaged and done with. Now he brought it out and pressed it into Thorin's hands, murmuring the same words his beloved had.

A blade sharper than a dragon's tooth, light, bright flashing silver, and the perfect sapphire gleaming in the handle. He'd have to hide this from Fili. It was amazing.

"I truly am fortunate, _mi aon." _Thorin whispered, reaching a hand to tug through Bilbo's curls.

"As am I, my king."

* * *

"Tauriel, would you close your eyes?"

She narrowed her eyes, a smile playing at her lips. "Why?"

"I want to give you something."

She complied and felt his hands encase her own, briefly, only to leave them with a strange, delicate object lying across their palms. Opening her eyes, she stared down at what he'd left her. A ring of silver supporting a white jewel that shone like a star. She'd seen white jewels before, Thranduil adored them, but none had been as radiant and as glorious as this one.

"Do you accept?"

"I..yes." She forced herself to focus on Kili. "Thank you, _gîl-nín._ "

She had something for him too. So, she turned and began rooting through her satchel, trying to find it. He watched her,wondering what she was hunting for.

"Tauriel?"

"Ah!" She straightened up, holding a ribbon in her hand. It had been her father's and was of silk spun from the spider's webs of Mirkwood. It had been tamed into a smooth, soft fabric and dyed a deep green colour and then had clasps of gold fastened to either end. Thalion would be happy with her decision. She pushed it into Kili's hands, smiling, hoping he would like it. He beamed up at her.

"It's wonderful."

She smiled back down at him. "I'm glad you like it, _meleth-nín."_

* * *

"How are Dwarves and Hobbits so _similar_, but so _different_?" Bilbo wondered. He had been lying on his side, casually playing with Thorin's hands and suddenly realised, just how large the Dwarrow's hands were in comparison to his.

"We can't all be alike." Thorin mumbled.

"Well, no, but our species are both similar height-"

Thorin snorted. "I'm nearly twice your height, my little thief."

Bilbo ignored this. "And we're both stronger than we look."

"Speak for yourself. I'm every bit as strong as I look."

"You needn't sound so smug." Bilbo said. "And you don't look very strong right now."

"Oh, really?" Thorin pulled the Shireling's arms and effortlessly lifted him on top of his own body. "How about now?"

"You old show-off." Bilbo teased. He pressed a kiss onto Thorin's lips and grinned as two blue eyes blinked at him.

"I am not old," Thorin defended

Bilbo shivered. "Oh, yes?"

"When we're married, I'll take you to this bed on our wedding night-"

"Thorin!"

"-and you will find that I am not old at all."

Bilbo lightly wound his fingers into the king's dark hair. "Will you now?"

"It's a promise." Thorin said.

"I can hardly wait."

"Neither can I." Thorin looked into Bilbo's eyes, his own softer and more tender than any had ever seen them. "Not for the love-making-"

"So I should hope!"

"-but for the fact that after it's done, I can honestly say that you, my love, my pride, my honour, my strength, are also my spouse. That's if you do say yes."

"You're a fool. You know I'll say yes."

"I never tire of hearing you say that.

Bilbo chuckled. "I know you don't. Subtlety is not one of your strong points."

"Dwarves are not very subtle. Well, you do get ones like Ori who are subtle and polite and quiet, but usually we are blunt and quite _brutally _ honest."

"That's not a bad thing."

"It isn't. It's just how we are."

"How you are is fine."

"The same to you."

* * *

**Seriously, I hate ending chapters like this! They're like leaks, right, and you're holding a thing underneath it, trying to stop it from continuing, but eventually you have to give up where you can. That's...a very odd description, actually, but you get my point.**

**I can't believe how I've left everything! No Bagginshield, but focusing on the Kiliel. Maybe it's OK, I don't know. I hope it is. I like Kiliel, so no regrets, but you guys might hate it for all I know! **

**I really hate how I've ended this chapter. Damnation. Also the room I'm in is like a fridge. It's bloody _freezing_. I've renamed it 'Lake-Town' for obvious reasons. Yes. **

**This fandom has taken over my life. Feels everywhere and the third movie isn't even out yet. Great Aule. How the tiny have fallen. **

**Enough of my ranting. I hope it was enjoyed and thanks for the reviews!**

**Love from Shania. xx**


	28. Memories Of a Brother

**Signy: A Norse name meaning 'New Victory'.**

* * *

Thorin looked into Fili and Kili's chambers. His elder heir was missing, presumably out with Bofur, but his youngest was sitting at the desk, peering over parchment, dabbing at the paper with a pencil.

"What are you doing, my beardling?"

Kili smiled. "You're in a pleasant mood today, Uncle."

"Are you saying I'm not always pleasant?"

"Something like that."

Thorin punched his shoulder and then placed a hand on his nephew's back. "Are you designing her a bead?"

"Aye. D'you think that's alright? I already gave her a bead, you know."

"Yes, but this bead, the Consort bead is the most precious one of all, because it's the one _you_ made, the one you put thought and effort in. You know, your grandfather only gave his One beads as a courting gift. So she would wear them all in her hair and never forget him."

"Can I ask you a question... about Uncle Frerin?"

Thorin nodded. "Of course."

"Did he ever find his One?"

"No. He didn't find her or him. Though he used to spend hours talking about how he would make sure they were loved and how he would have many children.." Thorin smiled sadly. "He even created a bead. He carried it everywhere with him."

"Did he show it to you?"

"Oh, yes. He was very proud of his creation."

"Will you describe it to me?"

"It was wonderful. He melted down one of his own clasps that was made of silver and made it round. He spent hours whittling away at it, carving a romantic message into it using tiny runes. He made us promise not to tell anyone what was said, though. Said it was his to tell."

"But it was romantic?"

"It was disgustingly romantic." Thorin said. "I remember Dis and I teasing him, telling him he was soft..."

"You all sound like Fili and I."

Thorin chuckled. "We were never that bad."

"I don't know what to do." Kili admitted. "All I have so far is the shape."

"A leaf." Thorin murmured, gazing at the drawing. "Well, it's a start."

"What are you doing for Bilbo?"

"That's a very private question."

"I told you!" Kili pointed out. Suddenly his eyes lit up. "You haven't thought of one yet, have you?"

Thorin scowled. "Don't look so gleeful about it, my nephew."

"But you always do everything immediately! Frankly, I'm surprised you two aren't married yet."

"I haven't forgotten." Thorin told him. "I'm just..."

"Stuck?"

"Something like that."

"Didn't Ori help you with your first gift?" Kili questioned.

"Who told you that?" Thorin asked.

"Ori."

" Kili, I would ask for help. But this is.. This is the final step. This will be a _proposal_ of _marriage_. I wish to do it myself."

"Do you think she would be happy to be my husband?" Kili asked, looking down at his sketch.

"I believe so, my lad. That Elf truly loves you." Thorin reminded.

Kili smiled at Thorin. "I think I know what I'm going to do now, Uncle."

Thorin brushed some of Kili's dark hair back. "I'll speak with you later, then."

* * *

Bilbo's head was spinning. He'd only casually asked the princess what jewels were favoured by Durin's line (excepting a certain white glowing jewel that had been destroyed after the coronation) and she'd gone off in a tangent about who liked what best.

"Our father always liked diamonds best. Our mother made him a ring carved out from a diamond and he liked it so much he never took it off. Our mother, Signy was her name, she _adored _ amethysts. Our father made her a headband of amethyst when she turned 160. Then there was our brother Frerin and he preferred rubies. I remember when he was 39 years old, Thorin found a _colossal _ ruby in the mines and gave it to him. I've never seen a child more excited." Dis smiled before continuing. "And I like emeralds. My Fiach.." She started giggling. "Oh, this is awful.."

"What is it?"

"He so wanted my hand in marriage that he went into the most dangerous mine in Ered Luin and started digging around trying to find an emerald. Of course, everyone's standing around, calling to him, telling him to get his arse out-`

"Why didn't he go into a safer mine?" Bilbo asked, open-mouthed as he listened to the story.

"He was a fool." Dis said fondly. "It was his way of saying he'd put himself last. Anyway, Thorin, Frerin and I hear about this and we go pelting down to this mine and when we get there, Thorin bellows that if he doesn't get out, he'll personally execute him. Minutes go by and Frerin says to Thorin, 'Maybe he's stuck'. So Thorin goes in."

"I can't even say I don't believe it."

Dis grinned. "You know Thorin. No one under his care dies if he can help it. Yeah, so in he goes and about twenty minutes later, they both emerge. Fiach is covered in soot and Thorin is no better. Neither were hurt, luckily, but Thorin still had an arm clamped around Fiach. As they came closer, I could see Fiach had his hand clamped around something. And the moment he spots me, Fiach stumbles over, falls to his knees and says, 'Dis, daughter of Thrain, will you do me the honour of allowing me to court you so that one day we can become one?'"

"You're encouraged to accept the proposal yourselves if you're of royal blood." Bilbo remembered. "To strengthen yourselves as leaders."

"We are." Dis nodded. "Fiach then opens his hand and reveals what he found."

"An emerald?"

"Opal." Dis held up her hand. "He saw a flash of green and _thought _ he'd found an emerald. He was so annoyed with himself."

"It's the best opal I've ever seen."

Dis beamed before continung. "I remember he looked so crestfallen and then he starts promising he'll get an emerald even if it kills him and that was when I told him I accepted his offer and that I would help my brother kill him if he ever entered that mine again."

"That's quite a sweet way to propose courting."

"It is. But it was frightening. We all thought he was going to get hurt." Dis shook her head and then remembered the other Durins she had to tell about. "Thorin likes sapphires. He always has. Mama once told me he found his way into her jewel box once and 'borrowed' her sapphire ring. She thought it had been taken by thieves. There were warriors running about trying to find this thief and all the while, Thorin was shuffling around wearing the ring!" Dis started laughing. "I wish I could've seen it!"

"How old was he?" Bilbo asked.

"Oh, he was only twelve. He only got found out when Papa caught sight of it sitting on his finger."

"Did he get in trouble?"

"No. Papa found it funny and Mama was too relieved to be angry. Though I believe they had a discussion about taking things without permission."

"I can't imagine Thorin as a child." Bilbo admitted.

"I don't think he was very different from any other child." Dis said. Her voice softened. "He had to grow up _so _ fast." She looked around. "Bloody Dragon."

"How old were you when Smaug came?"

"Fifty years. I have little memory of this place. Though I do remember some things. Good things. Happy times." A smile tilted Dis' lips again. "It's good to be back."

* * *

**I've been away for too long. But I've got ideas if you're willing to hear! Guys, I made a error. The journey to Erebor took six months, not a year. I am so embarrassed with myself. And I've not mentioned certain important things, like the Arkenstone's fate (OK, I have just mentioned it now, but left it late, I apologise) and Dale's rebuilding. God, there's more plot holes in this than there are in a certain TV show a certain someone will know about. Well, at least there's a few good bits. Hope it was enjoyed!**

**Love from Shania. xx**


	29. Differences

**Sorrel- Affection  
Jasmine- Sweet love  
Hyacinth- Constancy of love, fertility  
Blue Salvia- I think of you  
Red Salvia- Forever mine  
Yarrow-Everlasting love  
Violets- Loyalty, devotion, friendliness. (though for the sake of this, we'll forego friendliness for the time being).**

* * *

Primula placed her hands on Drogo's shoulders. She'd been looking for her fiance all day and now that she'd found him (trust a Baggins to hole up in a library when there was a castle to explore!) she had a question she wanted very much to ask him.

"Hello, my love." Drogo greeted, placing his hands on top of hers.

"I was thinking-"

Drogo groaned. "Every time you _think_, you get _ideas _ and I'm _always _ the one who gets it in the neck."

"Listen!" Primula said. "I was thinking, maybe we could get married here?"

"In Erebor?"

"Well, yes." Primula seated herself on the armrest of the chair Drogo was resting on. "Both our parents are dead and well... it'd be nice if Bilbo could see us getting married."

"It's a bit different. We'd not be getting married outside, would we?"

"I think Thorin would allow us to." A smile played at the she-Hobbit's lips. "Dwarfs can survive a few hours outside, you know."

"I know that." Drogo thought for a bit and then admitted, "it would be nice to get married in the beautiful mountainside, I suppose. With their blooms coming out, and-"

Primula interrupted him by giving a hearty kiss, which left the male Hobbit flushed. Dragging him up by the hand, she beamed at him. "Let's find our cousin!"

* * *

To say Bilbo was overjoyed at Primula and Drogo's wish would be an understatement. There was a lot of hugging and declarations of happiness which suddenly quelled before the conversation rather abruptly turned to flowers.

"Snowdrops are still out. It gets colder the higher you go up, you see."

"What others are there?" Primula asked.

"In the woods surrounding you can find hyacinth, jasmine, salvia, yarrow, violets and flowers like daisies and buttercups."

"What about sorrel?" Drogo asked.

"I haven't found sorrel. We'll look for sorrel." Bilbo replied. "What are you both wearing?"

"We left everything to do with our wedding behind." Drogo remembered, biting his lip.

"Don't worry. We'll get you sorted." Bilbo reassured them.

"Will I be walking down the path in furs and leathers?" Primula asked, eyeing Dwalin suspiciously.

"Of course not!" Bilbo told her. "We'll find wedding-y things.."

"Can I help?"

"I want to help too!"

"But I wanted to-"

"We'll _all_ help." Thorin interrupted his kin's arguing, reisisting the urge to roll his eyes. "Now, the first night of summer is several months away."

"Summer is a good time to get married." Primula said.

"It is the best time to get married." Dwalin said, gazing over at Ori.

"We'll see it done." Thorin promised the couple. "We need to work on who's doing what. Dori and Gloin, you should teach them braiding, Dwalin and Bifur, show Drogo how to fight-"

Drogo and Primula exchanged bewildered glances.

"Ori, you know how to sew as does Bofur, so you help them create their wedding wear and Nori we haven't many materials, however the marketplace _does_, so-"

"You want me to pick up a few pieces?" Nori asked.

"Yes, but do so in a _legal_ way if you could."

Nori shrugged. "That's doable, I suppose."

"Good, Balin you married Dis and Fiach, you remember the union ceremonies, yes?"

"Aye."

"Wait a moment!" Primula interrupted. "Braiding? Fighting?"

"You _are _ getting married?" Balin asked.

"Well, yes, but we don't need braids or war tactics. It's just a wedding-"

"_Just _ a _wedding_?!" Ori gasped. "No, it's the day you both become One together forever and ever and-"

"For what must be the thousandth time," Bilbo cut in, "Hobbits and Dwarves are very different."

"How so?" Bofur questioned.

"Our weddings consist of a union, that is true. But we don't braid each other's hair to mark each other as our own. We don't fight to prove ourselves as strong and brave."

"Then, what _do _ you do?" Fili asked.

"We stand in front of family and we tell each other what we vow to do with and for each other. Then the heads of our clans voice their approval and that's it. Then a kiss is exchanged-"

"What about a wedding ring?"

"Of course we have wedding rings, Dori. They're made of gold-"

"Not of everbright?"

"No. Not of everbright." Bilbo said, feeling as though he had a headache coming on.

"What happens after the ceremony?" Someone else asked.

"We dance, feast, get drunk and tell stories."

"That sounds the _best_ part of the ceremony." Oin declared.

"You," Gloin muttered, "have no sense of romance. A wedding's about two people, in love, joining to become a part of each other for life."

"Who'd have thought you'd be such a softie?" Nori teased, earning a light-hearted nudge from the red-headed warrior.

"So, no braiding? And no fighting?" Thorin asked of Bilbo.

"Yes. We're not a tough folk like you Dwarfs."

Thorin snorted. "I wouldn't call _you _ soft, my love." Turning his attention back to Drogo and Primula, he offered a smile, though he felt slightly disappointed there didn't seem much to do for this wedding. "We will do what we can."

"Thank you. May I go with Master Nori to the markets?" Primula asked.

"Certainly. If I'm needed, I'll be in the Training Grounds." Thorin placed a hand on Bilbo's shoulder, mindful of his watching kin and turned to the doorway. "I will see you in a few hours."

"_Few hours_!" Dwalin scoffed. "He'll be there till sunset, probably..."

Bilbo squeezed through the chattering Dwarrows and looked around for one of the mining Dwarfs. Nope. Bifur and Gloin had inexplicably disappeared. Still, he could see Bofur who was standing, talking to Kili, an arm around Fili's shoulders, laughing every so often. Bofur was no stranger to mines, he knew.

"Bofur?"

Anyone who didn't know these three would assume they were lunatics, Bilbo decided as he was unceremoniously swarmed by all of them as though he was a cuddly toy instead of a Hobbit. Even by Dwarvish standards, they were absurdly affectionate.

Not that he was complaining.

"Can I help you?" Bofur asked, after he'd released Bilbo and once again had Fili secured in a strong arm.

"Are you going to the mines today?"

"As a matter of fact, yes. Going to get this pretty lad-"

Fili elbowed him. Bofur seemed to find it hilarious if his bright smile was anything to go by.

"- something sparkly from the mines. I know his favourite gem and hopefully I'll find one of them."

Bilbo longed to ask what Fili's favourite gem was, but he knew that sort of informaion was only for family or spouses to know. He would probably find out later, anyhow.

"Uncle still won't let you go to the mines alone?" Kili asked.

"Your uncle won't let me do anything alone. It's only out of custom that he lets me bathe alone-"

Bofur cackled. "He's just trying to keep you safe, lad."

Kili was grinning too. "And just wait until after you and he get married. It'll be _even worse_." With this doomful prediction, Kili turned to Bofur. "Can I come with you? I need to get a jewel for Tauriel's bead."

"Sure! It'll be a fun afternoon in the depths of the Mountain!" Bofur said, beaming. "Oh, I could tell you a tale or two of the horrific-"

"No!" Bilbo covered his ears. "I don't wish to hear of the vile deaths and injuries your miners have acquired."

"Alright." Bofur agreed, pulling one of Bilbo's hands away from his ears. "I'll just have to tell Fili when we come back."

They never thought that they might not.

* * *

***Smiles* I hope you all enjoyed! Thanks for the reviews and support, gang!**

**Love from **


	30. Darkness and Light

"Are you sure this is safe?" Bilbo asked, peering up at the beams that supported the heavy stone walls. The ceiling (or whatever the mine version of ceilings were called) were criss-crossed with dark metal bars that from where he was, Bilbo couldn't see if they were rusty or not. This and the fact the mine wasn't well-lit and full of other Dwarfs had the Hobbit feeling uneasy. At least the three of them were well-protected with strong helmets and thick coats and other things that Gloin had practically forced them into to keep them completely safe in the mines.

"It's fine." Bofur promised. "Nothing to worry about."

Kili seemed to find the whole thing a wonderful place to be. He'd now discovered the echoing properties the mines contained and was doing his best impressions of various animals. He didn't seem to worry too much about the possible dangers and his laughter made the mines seem a safer place. Bofur went away smiling at the prince to chip away at the dark, hard surface of one of the walls, beckoning Bilbo to come along with him. "He'll join us once he remembers his love."

Eventually, Kili did indeed remember his love, and ceased his game to search for a jewel to set into his bead. "What's your bead going to be like?"

"Can't tell you that." Bofur sounded amused. "You'd tell your brother!"

"I would not!"

"All the same, it's a secret. You'll be the first to know after he does." Bofur promised.

This seemed to appease Kili and he continued his work, focusing intentionally on the stone as if he could see the treasures within.

A pale blue glint caught Bilbo's eye and he began beating at the rock eagerly to get his new-found gem out of its prison.

"Calm down!" Bofur chuckled. "It's not going anywhere, lad."

He did slow down at these words and eventually, he was able to take it out and admire the jewel he'd found. It was the colour of the sky and shone brightly through the fragments of rock that clung to its surface.

"Lovely aquamarine." Bofur praised, before going back to his part of the wall.

"'Aquamarine'." Bilbo repeated, feeling slightly disappointed.

"They're wonderful stones." Kili called over.

Even so, Bilbo was adamant that only a sapphire would do, so he took up his chisel and kept at the rock, determined to find one. As he kept working, its icy glitter kept twinkling, catching his eye.

Well. Maybe he could put two different jewels into it? He knew Thorin liked blue. Perhaps the aquamarine would suffice? Maybe it would, maybe it wouldn't.

Perhaps he could give the jewel to Thorin after the wedding. Yes, that would work. In fact, he could now see a shiny dark, smooth surface.

Behind him, Kili let out a delighted yell. "I've found it!" he shrieked, waving a sparkly white jewel around.

"I thought you'd need an emerald! Weren't you were making her a leaf shaped bead?" Bofur said.

"I was, but I changed my- who told you?"

Bofur cleared his throat and went back to his search, ignoring Kili's indignant accusations of the eldest heir of Durin being a gossipy little clown. Bilbo simply grinned and followed Bofur's lead.

This gem was wonderful, Bilbo could see. It made a star-like shape whenever it caught the light and was a deep shade of blue, so that it looked black unless one was looking closely.

Bofur muttered in annoyance at the unyielding rock. "Would you believe that there's not a _single _ moonstone to be found?" he asked. "Our dads used to bring home moonstones for us to _play_ with from this part of the mines and now.." he stood up. "I'm gonna see if I can find anything from Kili's side." Peering down at Bilbo's most recent find, he made an appreciative noise. "There's a nice thing. Tiny too."

"Think he'll like it?"

"Oh, absolutely." Bofur assured him. "Tell you what, wish Fili's favourite was an amber. I've found heaps of the buggers!"

There was, indeed, a small pile of gleaming orange, bright as fire and shining like gold.

"The gem chooses us, Bofur." Kili said. It sounded like he was reciting something and he smiled whilst saying it as though he was telling a joke.

"The gem?"

"Well, our favourite jewel is said to be representative of us. Fili likes moonstone because the things that moonstone aids are the things he already has. A protecting nature, an inspiration, played a part in bringing success to our quest." A proud little smile graced Bofur's lips. "Great inner strength."

"That's amazing." Bilbo murmured.

"Some think so. Others call it 'typical Dwarrow'." Bofur shrugged. "As long as I find a moonstone, everything'll be in order." He slammed his pick into the wall.

"Do Hobbits have a stone?" Kili asked, playing with his One's jewel.

"No. We don't have anything like that."

"Not a flower or a leaf or an animal?"

"No. Nothing."

"Neither do Elves." Kili shuffled conspirationally towards Bilbo. "I'm finding Tauriel one based on what I know about her." he opened his hand. "This is a topaz."

"I thought topaz was blue?"

"Not all of them. Some are pale like this and we call them 'white' or 'silver'. The topaz aids in purifying emotions and actions, removes stagnant energy," Kili grimaced, remembering his Fading, "and makes you more aware of the things you do."

"All that helped you find her what her jewel would be if she was a Dwarf?"

"Yeah. That and she likes pale gems."

Bofur laughed. "Most Elves prefer light colours."

"I know that!" Kili said, laughing with him. "I'm courting an Elf, I should know!"

Bofur shook his head, smiling. His eyes lit up. "Finally!" he began rapidly tapping at the stone. "Come out, you beauty. Come on..."

"Is that what you said to Fili on your first night away together?" Kili teased. Then he grimaced. "Never mind, actually.."

Bofur dug his hand into the stone. "That's it, come on... Come on out, so I can shatter you into little pieces and put you in a bead for my One. Come on..." With a grinding sound, he succeeded in extracting it from its hiding place. "Lovely."

It's soft multitide of colours shone out of it's creamy surface. It wasn't like an opal, but neither was it like the Arkenstone, holding it's own somewhere in the middle. Only the size of Bofur's fingernail, it was small, indeed. Bofur staggered to his feet, slipping it into his pocket.

"We'd best get back before they search for us." Kili was saying. He glanced up and flinched.

"What is it?" Bilbo asked.

"That, um.. that support doesn't look very supportive." Kili said, pointing up.

Looking at where his future brother-in-law was pointing, Bofur paled. "You're right. 'Tis thin and delicate looking. Let's just go from here-"

"We'll have to tell Uncle, you know." Kili whispered, as though worried his voice would bring the ceiling on their heads.

"I know." Bilbo whispered back, worrying slightly at the thought of Thorin's horror when he discovered they'd gone somewhere so potentially dangerous.

"Aye. And your brother and your lady." Bofur shut his eyes briefly. "They're gonna absolutely panic, you know that?"

"Tauriel won't." Kili sounded smug. "Tauriel's very good at staying calm."

"Must you sound so pleased with yourself?" Bofur grumbled. "As much as I love your brother, he's the biggest mother hen you could ever meet, at times..."

Kili nodded. "I've lived with him for over seventy years, I think I'd-"

_CREAK!_

The Dwarfs and Hobbit stopped in their tracks and looked up at the top of the mines. There was a plit second of silence, before Bofur spoke and when he did, there was great urgency in his usually cheerful tone.

"Run! Quick!"

The sounds of the collapsing roof were deafening. As they neared the entrance, they could hear panicked voices, then someone called out to get people in there. Kili distinctly thought he heard Tauriel's voice before the dim light of the exit darkened as the beams collapsed completely and the roof fell.

* * *

**I think that Dwarfs also share a stone with their One. Tauriel and Kili's stone is a Sugilite. Bilbo and Thorin's is an Aquamarine. Fiach and Dis' is a Blue Opal. Fili and Bofur is Dioptase. Feel free to check out their meanings below!**

**_Moonstone_ is a stone of inner growth and strength, protects those of a sensitive nature, helps reunite loved ones after they fall out, enhances intuition, brings success in love and work, is considered a lucky stone, and is used as an inspirational stone.**

**I thought this would be a good choice for Fili as he's got that inner strength and he grows a lot (same for Kili, but please bear with). He will undoubtedly be a good king and is an inspiration to the young Dwarfs he will one day rule, due to his part in taking back Erebor. (Yes, Kili too, but please bear with). You will find out, that in this fic, he does have a sensitive nature even though he doesn't often show it. (Also, let's not forget his cry of 'THORIN!' near the end of AUJ. My baby was terrified and apart from muttering, 'He's gonna be OK, Fili', there wasn't a lot I could do). He's protective, too. You could say he's got a (well-hidden) sensitive nature and protects people with sensitive natures (though it's more 'he'll protect his people, his loved ones and his family and anyone he thinks needs his protection')**

**Actually, moonstone would be a good choice for both of them, but I want to differentiate the brothers.**

**_Emerald  _is one I remember from the good old days when I was fascinated with rocks and minerals. And by 'rocks and minerals' I mean, 'pretty, sparkly rocks'. Emerald is a stone of love and luck. It focuses on harmony, love and wisdom. (Don't tell anyone, but Emerald is one of my favourite jewels). It is used to heal the heart (PJ said Bilbo is the 'Heart' of the Company!). It's also the Sacred Stone of Venus (the Roman Goddess of Love for those who don't know) It's said to bring the wearer peace of mind (the wearers being pretty much everyone Bilbo likes. Maybe. I like that thought and I'm sticking with it). It's also said to bring the wearers wisdom, too! It really describes Dis, too, which is why the Emerald is her favourite.**

_**Sapphire**_** is also a stone I remember from the good old days! Also known as The Stone of Destiny, they help with perception and can gain financial rewards (*cough* Erebor *cough*) The Sapphire Bilbo finds for Thorin is a Star Sapphire, which are very rare and highly valued (kind of like Thorin, now I think of it) The Sapphire aids with power, love and healing.**

**_Opal  _ I had to do research for, as I forgot most of what I learned about it. The Opal Dis has is a Blue Opal. Blue Opals help to allow us to communicate what's really in our hearts (Dis talking to Fili about Kiliel), helps overcome things that are harmful to us (I'm thinking of after Erebor fell, she helped Thorin stay afloat after all that happened. She's really awesome like that, you know?) I may have used a bit of artistic license, as I'm fairly certain Blue Opals have different shades of blue swirling around, as opposed to all the colours of the rainbow. Forgive me?**

_**Ruby**_** This jewel is another favourite. It is a Love Jewel. It is so perfect, in its meaning.. It gives the wearer the courage to take his potential all the way (the Battle of Anazulbizar) People lacking in self-love should wear the Ruby as it is filled with love and will give that love to the wearer (friends, family, loved ones of Frerin). Also a symbol of vitality and royalty, Rubies can also ward off bad dreams.**

_**Amber**_ ** This is more the one I recall everytime I remember the days I was obsessed with dinosaurs. But it's a jewel! A wonderful gem, too. It brings a sunny, cheerful outlook (C'mon, you know it's Bofur! He's one of the happiest Dwarfs you'll ever meet) If you have any oppositions in life, the amber is said to take care of that (Tauriel, too, which is why she had an amber pendant from Kili earlier on) and it's lucky too, helping success and good luck come into your life. (Tauriel and Bofur will help in the BoFA. At least that's what I think will happen. In fact I'm sure it will).**

_**Aquamarine**_** Said to allow us to explore the darkest depths of our souls, aids compromise and negotiation (the re-building of Lake Town, which this idiot has yet to mention) inspires judgmental people to be more tolerant (Thorin is a lot more tolerant of the Elves than he was), helps people with different lifestyles to live together in harmony (Thorin and Bilbo!) and emits a compassionate and tender energy (Bilbo).**

_**Sugilite  **_**This, I will admit, is a new one. It's a deep, gorgeous purple and the meaning it has is glorious. It protects the soul from shocks and trauma (Tauriel literally saved his soul when he started Fading [The soul dies when a Dwarf Fades, I think]) Brings love and light to dark times (Tauriel literally brought light *SPOILER ALERT!* in DoS when she healed Kili and he fell in love in a dark place [the dark place being Mirkwood]). It also aids forgiveness by geting rid of bad feelings (You could say that the bad feelings between Thranduil and Thorin were gotten rid of using forgiveness)**

**_Tanzanite  _is Kili's stone. It promotes compassion (from the Elves, you could argue). Calms an excited mind (considering this is that always-happy, cheerful, adorable little Dwarf we all love, you can ignore that if you wish). And helps us understand our own hearts (which he _does_ understand, by realising his love for Tauriel).**

_**Dioptase **_** is beautiful. It's a very nice shade of green and has a wonderful meaning. It helps us understand our own actions' consequences to ourselves and to others. It is said to aid on overcoming certain traumas (such as what happened in the mines). And helps forgiveness and healing of emotional pain.**

**White Topaz (more known as Silver) is good for all the things mentioned in the story. The stagnant energy removed was his Fading (*SPOILER ALERT!* and the nasty shot in his leg he got from that Orc arrow. She seems fairly responsible, the kind of person who thinks before acting (unless she's in battle, I presume), so yeah.**


	31. Into Lightness

**Oh, dear. I think I'm in trouble with some of you. Oh, dear. I would apologise for the cliffhanger, but the fact of the matter is, I couldn't resist. I'm an evil bugger. And I don't actually regret it, because they're quite fun to do, you see. Sorry for my blabbering about jewels last chapter (I think I'm a Dwarf at heart), but you know me, I'm ever so slightly crazy.**

* * *

Kili groaned as he awoke. It took him a moment to realise just how overwhelmingly _dark _ it really was. It almost suffocated him and he took in a deep breath, relieved to find the air was breathable.

But for how long?

"Kili?"

"Lad, where are you?"

"'M here. Where are you two?" Something bumped into Kili's back and he reached around to hold onto them, relaxing as he felt Bofur's mittened hands. He heard Bofur give a soft 'oh' and then sigh, relieved, mumbling Bilbo's name. "Can you see yet, Bofur?"

"No, I can't. Can you?"

"You can see in this darkness?" Bilbo asked.

"We can see better than most in such darkness, lad." Bofur explained.

"I can make out something." Kili said, squinting his eyes. "A small bar of thin light."

"Guide us to it." Bofur suggested, pushing the two ahead of himself. "Go on."

* * *

"We should never have let them go in alone."

Dis took hold of Fili's shoulders, making his dark eyes meet her blue ones. "Now, come on. No one could've seen it happening. We're going to remove the rubble and then we'll search for them, alright?"

"Alright." Fili whispered.

Dis opened her arms and Fili stepped into them, clinging tightly onto his mother. She pressed a kiss to his cheekbone, looking at the mess of broken stone that trapped her youngest son, and her future in-laws, wishing she could remove it all herself and save her brother and eldest the pain and worry they were feeling.

The Elf was pacing. Dis had never seen an Elf look anything other than neutral, maybe even briefly smiling or frowning. Tauriel looked scared, worried, angry, all kinds of emotions that the princess of Erebor never thought an Elf could even wear on their features.

They had been ordered not to do anything until the other miners arrived. It was hard, of course, but Dis knew what Tauriel wanted to do. She knew what Fili wanted to do. She knew what they all wanted to do. But they couldn't just start tearing through it. What if it made the problem worse by causing more stones, maybe even the mine itself, to fall? They couldn't afford that.

All they could do was wait.

* * *

They could hear voices. The light grew brighter, though it remained small. Kili felt somethng hit his knees and he fell onto them, earning a sharp intake of breath from a worried Bofur.

"Kili!" Tauriel's voice came through the thick wall, slightly muffled, but there.

" Tauriel?!"

"Are you all there?" the She-Elf demanded.

"We're here. We're not hurt. Is it just you?"

"Your mother and brother are here. Your uncle is coming. Just hold on."

* * *

Fili knew it was rude to push people, especially your future sister-in-law, but when he realised Tauriel was talking to the wall, he also knew that his One was safe. Kili wouldn't leave his friends. He eagerly called for Bofur, almost slumping against the rocks when he heard his beloved speaking back to him. He was aware of his mother talking to Kili and Bilbo, but at that moment, he only had ears for Bofur.

"Are you alright?" Fili asked of Kili and Bilbo this time. Dis had now stolen Bofur's attention, leaving his brother and Bilbo to his attention.

"Yes, Mum." Kili answered. Fili could almost hear the grin in his voice.

"Uncle will be here soon. He said he wants to make sure we don't kill you when we get you out of here."

"Is he alright?" Bilbo asked.

"He is hugely terrified. I thought he was going to tear down the rocks himself when we first came here."

"He wasn't the only one to try that." Dis said, eyeing Tauriel, a slight smile to her lips.

"When we get to there, don't start tearing the wall down. If my nephews or my One get hurt, I'll have you beheaded. I will personally execute all of you. And-"

"Thorin, they're alive!" Dis beckoned him over. "Come here!"

As he watched Thorin almost knock Dis over, Fili decided that pushing against Tauriel really wasn't the _most _ impolite thing he could have done.

Thorin leaned closer to the heap of cracked rocks. "Hello?"

"Uncle!"

"Thorin!"

Thorin breathed out, feeling almost...well, giddy. Which was ridiculous, but the sweet sounds of their three voices was the best one he'd heard in quite some time. Placing a hand on the cold grey of the wall that seperated them, he allowed himself to smile. "We'll have you out of here." he promised. "Gloin, Bifur, how does it look? Will the mine collapse?"

Bofur's outraged voice thundered from the rubble. "You didn't threaten to _behead_ my _cousin_ earlier, did you?!"

Thorin ignored this and gave Bifur an apologetic glance. The miner shrugged and signed his forgiveness at him. Thorin walked over to clasp his shoulder and then looked at Gloin.

"You'll be alright. That mine is sturdy as anything. It won't fall, lad."

"The wall..."

"The walls fell, I know. But the mine itself is fine. You needn't worry."

That was all Tauriel needed to hear. The Elf had been waiting, worrying, missing Kili for far too long and it was with nothing short of a war cry that she lunged forward and started tearing the rocks apart. The Dwarrows watched, slightly shocked as the Elf maiden dug her fair, slim hands into the sharp stones, never stopping. It was perhaps then that they all realised that in their presence, soon to be in their families, was a strong, determined force indeed, maybe even rivalling Dwarfs in these qualities.

"Help!" Tauriel ordered. "Now!"

Shaking himself out of the amazement he'd felt, seeing the delicate-looking She-Elf on her knees attacking the rubble, Thorin joined her, followed shortly by the others as they worked to free their loved ones.

* * *

While their family and loves were furiously tearing down the barrier between them all, the trio were not idle. Realising that there was no danger of the mine itself collapsing any further, it took a heartbeat for them to follow suit and begin ripping down the obstruction too. The thin trickle of light that Kili had spotted grew wider and brighter and ribbons of that same brightness soon joined this one and suddenly that shine became intensely powerful, so that they all winced and drew back only for their kin and suitors to follow them.

"Why do you recoil?" Fili demanded, flailing his arms around, trying to discover his One.

"The light is blinding!" Kili said, covering his eyes.

"Come on, out!" Dis commanded, screwing up her eyes, trying to see into the crepuscular space of the mine. She'd been in several dark places in her lifetime, but this was beyond anything. She shivered, imagining how her kin must have been feeling for these past hours. She knew Thorin was in front of her, he'd run into the mines the moment he could, and she could make him out by the candlelight behind her flickering in the reflection of the silver beads he wore in his hair. "Brother, where are you heading?"

"I'm trying to find them." Thorin answered.

"We're coming now!" Bofur announced. He began steering the two towards the light, though he cringed at its volume. "Mahal, that is bright."

"It's alright for _you_. You're wearing your hat over your helmet so _you've_ got a shelter for your eyes!" Kili pointed out.

"I still can't believe you wore your hat over your helmet.." Bilbo said.

"I always wear it. You know I do!" Bofur argued.

Kili felt like making a quip about how the toymaker would probably be wearing it on his and Fili's wedding night, but refrained, knowing Dis could very well hear him. As he got closer to the exit, he could see a willowy figure, with flowing long hair, of tall stature though she was currently stooping to be able to stand in the doorway.

"Tauriel!"

Tauriel smiled widely as her pint-sized courter came running towards her, his onyx-black hair bouncing on his shoulders. She knelt just in time to catch him in her arms, hugging him close, laughing into his shoulder. "I'm so glad." she mumbled, between kisses. "So, very glad to see you again, _mil-nín."_

Bilbo found he couldn't go any further when what seemed to be a mountain of furs and leathers moved itself into his path. Peering up, he could see hair, long and dark with familiar slim streaks of silver running through and he could feel the intensity of sapphire blue eyes looking into his. "Thorin?"

A pause. Then, "_Mi aon,_" said in a breathless whisper and Bilbo felt Bofur's hand release his shoulders and then he was aware of Thorin pulling him out of that Aule-forsaken cave and into strong, yet gentle arms. Bilbo breathed in Thorin's scent of leather and lemon-scented soap, feeling soothed by the king's presence.

Bofur found himself swamped by not one, but two Dwarfs, both rather aggressively showing their relief at his survival by bestowing vicious hugs and kisses (mainly from Fili). Hugging them back and giving kisses of his own, he listened to their soft murmurings of love, thanking the Creator that they'd all lived through the mine collapse.

* * *

Why Thorin decided he had to bring Dori and Ori into the whole debacle, Bilbo couldn't think. Whatever his reason, there now was now a Hobbit and a pair of Dwarfs (who were slightly annoyed that their Ones had decided to allow the Ri brother's to fuss over them) under their care. Despite the arguing and their assurances that they were completely well, they'd been sent to the Infirmary. Just for tonight. To make sure they _really _ weren't hurt. And then Thorin had sent the remaining two Ri brothers after them.

Just excellent.

"Your One's a right fussy bugger when he wants to be." Bofur said jokingly. "Though I do wish he'd believed us when we said we were fine."

"That was Kili's fault. Telling Tauriel he was fine before rushing off to fight in the Battle." Bilbo retorted.

Kili shook his head, hiding a smile. "I didn't know she'd hold it against me."

"I suppose it wasn't all Kili's fault." Bofur said. "Bif didn't exactly help by telling everyone the story of what happened in my first duel."

"And Gloin didn't help by reminding us of that swimming competition Bilbo and Ori had." Kili snickered. "I remember Uncle was _livid_."

Bilbo gave him a half-hearted glare. "That wasn't funny. I've never heard anyone shout so loudly in all my life."

"It most certainly _wasn't _ funny." an unamused voice snapped.

"It seems funny now!" Bofur chortled.

Ori looked put-out. "I thought Mr. Baggins was dead!"

"So did Thorin. He went from worried about Bilbo to annoyed in about a second flat." Kili remembered, a gleeful look in his eyes.

"I agree with Ori. It _wasn't_ funny, and I'll tell you now, Thorin's bellowing was and still is the most terrifying thing a person could wake up to."

Bofur and Kili cackled. Ori scrunched up his nose in a rare show of annoyance and climbed onto Bilbo's bed. "Look at this, Mr-"

"Bilbo, Ori, please call me Bilbo."

"Mr. Bilbo, look."Ori held out a lock of his auburn hair. Attached was a new bead, of warm, bright gold with little amethysts in the shape of a rune. "That's the rune for the Fundin clan. I'm claimed by his family and soon he'll be claimed to mine."

"It's beautiful." Bilbo said, admiring the ornament. "I'm glad for you."

Ori beamed. "Has Thorin given you yours yet?"

"Not yet."

Ori patted his shoulder. "You'll both get there soon." There was a slight gleam in the young scribe's eye.

"You sound as though you have a lot of knowledge on this."

Ori shook his head, though his smile and the gleam in his eye never faded. "I don't, really." He hopped off the bed and shuffled away, leaving Bilbo looking after him, wondering just what the catapult-wielder was hiding.

* * *

**This fandom has stolen my life. Ah, well. Sorry about the long wait! I did try to get it done quickly, but got interrupted a few times :/ I hope you all liked it and thank you for the reviews!**

**Love from Shania. xx**


End file.
